Hollywood Heigts
by Pearl730
Summary: This story continues exactly where the show ended. Loren, Eddie, Max, Nora, Kelly and Jake are all on the plane on their way to New York.
1. Chapter 1

Loren smiles as Eddie kisses her passionately she slowly melts into the kiss and then abruptly pulls away from Eddie. Eddie looks at Loren with a questioning expression on his face

Eddie: Loren, whats wrong?

Loren: Why do you think somethings wrong?

Eddie: Come on Loren, don't you think i know you well enough to know that when you pull away from a kiss something is wrong?

Loren smiles shyly, "I guess so"

Eddie: So whats up?

Loren: I'm still in shock

Eddie: about what?

Loren: Everything that has happened this past week.

Eddie gives her a curious look and Loren continues.

Loren: Loosing you after that text went viral, thinking you were dead and everything i experienced because of that, the final concert and finally you going to jail for a crime you never committed. I am still in shock that i am sitting here with you alive and well on my way to do a concert in New York City.

Eddie: Are you happy i am alive and here with you.

Loren gives Eddie a small love tap. Eddie, why would you even ask such a thing. If only you knew everything i went through while you were gone.

Eddie: I heard the interview you gave so.

Loren: Oh, i am so embarrassed that you heard that. I only said those things because i thought you were dead.

Eddie: So you didn't mean any of it when you said you loved me.

Loren: Of course i meant it when i said it i just never expected you to hear it.

Eddie: So your saying you meant it then, and what about now?

Loren: I didn't say it now.

Eddie: But if you would, would you mean it?

Loren: Of course i would, Eddie i am really confused as to why you are asking me these questions. why would you think any of this? I love you Eddie and i mean it when i say it.

They both smile. Eddie leans in and kisses Loren.

Loren pulls back after a couple of intense minutes and starts talking.

Loren: Eddie you never told me exactly what happened the night you went missing.

Eddie: Well what exactly about that night do you want to know?

Loren: Everything i guess.

Eddie: Okay here goes. That afternoon i received the text that Chloe had sent from your phone.

Loren: You knew i didn't send that message?

Eddie: Of course i knew Loren, i knew it wasn't true i figured it was Chloe trying to get back at me and break us up.

Loren: So what does the text have to do with anything?

Eddie: Well i went to confront Chloe about sending the text message when something else unexpected came up.

Loren: What came up?

Eddie: Well Lily Park had contacted me a couple of days before and had hinted that she knew that Chloe was the driver of the car that ran my parents off the road.

Loren: So when you confronted Chloe she admitted to killing your mom and that's why you drove to Ojai?

Eddie: She tried pinning it on Tyler but i knew it was her. I went for a drive because i needed to sort everything out in my brain.

Loren: Why didn't you come right back why couldn't you tell me where you were?

Eddie: Well i got hurt and this brother and sister were really nice and took care of me while i needed help. I couldn't come back to the city because

Loren: Because Chloe had told the police you threw her off that balcony.

Eddie: Yeah, i'm really sorry Lo, i really wanted to tell you i was okay. Hearing you talk about me in the past tense was one of the hardest things I've ever had to listen to.

Loren: So why don't you turn Chloe in for killing your mom?

Eddie: I did.

Loren: You did? Why didn't you tell me, how did you do it when did you do it?

Eddie: Last night Chloe came by to drop the charges against me.

Loren: Right, i was there when she walked into the station.

Eddie: Well she came back today to make sure they let me out.

Loren: Why did she come?

Eddie: I think she thought that now that she had dropped the charges that i owed her my life and would get back together with her.

Loren moves back a little unsure how Eddie feels about that.

Loren: And would you?

Eddie: What Loren no way how could you even think i would want to go back with her, i have you, don't i?

Loren: You have me if you want me.

Eddie: Loren, of course i want you

Loren Blushes a little

Loren: So what happened when you saw her there?

Eddie: Well she came and wrapped her hands around me i quickly pushed her off and she got really mad. She started yelling at me how she came here to drop the charges because she loves me and felt bad for hurting me she asked me to please give her another chance and take her back i quickly pushed her off of me and i yelled back at her. I told her that there was no way in the world i would ever take her back that there was no way i would ever be with the girl who killed my mom.

Loren: That's harsh.

Eddie: That's what she said, but then she told me that she didn't mean to kill my mom that it was just an accident. I was really happy that this conversation took place in the police station because an officer who had overheard this conversation quickly came and handcuffed Chloe and took her away.

Loren: Wow and how do you feel about that now?

Eddie: Well i am glad she is being locked away i can now breathe a lot easier knowing she can't hurt you or me. I am really happy that this is all over and can be put behind us.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren she melts into the kiss when they hear Kelly clear her throat from across the aisle of the plane. They realize where they were headed and come crashing back down to reality. Loren blushes and Eddie smiles while Kelly starts to talk to them.

Kelly: What are you two love birds talking about?

Eddie: What happened while i was assumed dead

Kelly: That's morbid

Eddie: Well really i'm just trying to keep Loren's mind off of the concert tonight.

Kelly: Was he doing a good job Loren?

Loren: Yeah, but now...

Kelly: Now you remembered

Loren: Yeah

Loren looks like she is about to throw up and Kelly continues.

Kelly: Now that we brought it up you're getting nervous

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: Don't worry Loren you will be amazing again, and I will be there next to you this time.

Loren: You promise

Eddie: Of course I do, where do you think I'll be?

Loren: Hiding in the rafters again.

Eddie: Doing that once was one time to many for me.

Eddie, Loren and Kelly all laugh, and Max joins the conversation.

Max: What you all laughing about?

Eddie: My seat at Loren's concert last night.

Max: I'm really glad your back here with us son

Nora: You really sent you're dad through a loop when we all thought you were dead.

Kelly: Not to forget what the rest of us went through.

Eddie: I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell all of you that I was alive I just couldn't risk getting caught by the police.

Jake: We understand now, but don't think for a second that any of us are letting you out of our sight ever again.

Eddie: I don't plan on dying again, being away from you was harder than you can ever imagine.

They all smile and then Eddie turns towards Loren and continues talking to her

alone while the rest of them start doing their own things again.

Eddie: Loren, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through when you thought I was dead. How did you hold up and get through all of that?

Loren: In the beginning I completely fell apart and it was torture for me to be alive

Eddie: So what changed that?

Loren: You did.

Eddie: Me?

Loren: Yeah, the day after we heard you were dead I went to school, that was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Eddie: Harder than when you first sang your song at my concert?

Loren: Compared to this that was super easy. After a while I understood why everyone didn't want me to go to school. I ended up going with Mel to our spot and we began talking about you and me. The first time I saw you, how we met, our relationship, everything, and I that's when I realized that the best way to make you happy even though you were dead was to use the strength you gave me and not throw away my career. I went home and told Kelly I would go to the recording studio. The beginning was torture I could barely get the words out and then Jake, who was amazing; told me to sing to you that, that would be what you would have wanted me to do. I used the strength you gave me I sang with everything I had and the rest is history.

Eddie: I'm glad that even from the grave I was able to help you.

Eddie goes in and kisses Loren.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie and Loren continue to passionately kiss until Eddie notices that Loren is shaking.

Eddie: Lo, are you okay? Your shaking.

Loren: Yeah I'm okay.

Nora: Loren don't lie did you...

Loren cuts Nora off before she can finish her sentence.

Loren: Mom, please we spoke about this before the flight.

Nora: Honey, i know but do you remember the decision we came up with? That as soon as you started feeling sick you will do what you have to do and worry about your reputation later?

Loren: I know mom, but that was before i actually felt sick

Nora turns toward Eddie and starts talking to him.

Nora: Eddie, i don't want you to panic but this always happens when Loren travels but you will probably want to move away from her before she throws up on you.

Max: Eddie, maybe ask Brenda for a bag for Loren.

Eddie doesn't move away from Loren instead he puts her head in his lap and strokes her hair to try and settle her a little. He also pushes the call button for Brenda.

Brenda: Hello Mr. Duran what can i do for you now?

Eddie: Brenda please i told you, you can call me Eddie.

Brenda: Fine Eddie, how can i help you.

Eddie: Can you please bring us a bag for Loren and a cup of cold water?

Brenda: Sure coming right up, (to Loren) Don't worry hon, we will take great care of you here.

Loren smiles slightly while trying not to throw up when all of a sudden Loren throws up all over her and Eddie. Eddie quickly takes charge while everyone else starts to panic.

Eddie: Loren it's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about, getting plane sick happens even to the best of us.

Eddie picks Loren up and brings her to the back of the plane.

Meanwhile in the front of the plane Nora starts talking.

Nora: I was afraid this would happen.

Kelly: Does she usually get plane sick?

Nora: Yeah, and car sick, it doesn't usually kick in this quick though, I think the combination of flying and the concert later is really messing her up.

Max: Maybe you should go comfort her.

Jake: She has Eddie; I think she will be okay.

Nora: I'll see if maybe Eddie can calm her down I will wait a couple of minutes if they are still not back I will go and help him.

Max: She is in good hands.

Kelly: You can tell from the way Eddie looks at her that he really loves your daughter.

Nora: I know, and now I am ashamed at how nervous I was and still am about this relationship, I really don't want her getting hurt. Watching the way she fell apart when Eddie died was one of the hardest things I had to do.

Max: Loren is strong and Eddie will not hurt her intentionally.

Nora: I really hope so. If he does hurt Loren he will have me to deal with.

They all laugh in back of the plane. Loren has her head bent over the toilet. Eddie is holding her hair up so it should not get dirty and Loren throws up a couple of more times. After a couple of minutes she sits down in front of the toilet and starts crying. Eddie sits down next to her and cradles her in his arms.

Eddie: It's okay Loren.

Loren: I am so embarrassed. I really didn't want anyone to watch me do that, especially not you.

Eddie: Me, why not?

Loren: You are so strong I hate looking vulnerable in front of you.

Eddie: I'm a guy we are created strong.

Loren: So you think we are created weak?

Eddie: No

Loren: But you said

Eddie: I know what I said but that's not what I meant

Loren: So what did you mean?

Eddie: That I seam strong to you because that's the way I was created, I still fall apart many times. And you have even witnessed it. It's okay sometimes to experience weakness even in front of others.

Loren: I know; I am still embarrassed.

Eddie: You have nothing to be ashamed about.

Loren: Really? I don't? you just sat and watched me throw up

Eddie: It's not your fault Loren, some of our bodies don't handle being thousands of miles up in sky as well as others do.

Loren: Still embarrassing.

Eddie: Its only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing. I think we should go to the front of the plane or everyone will begin to worry about what happened to you back here. We are going to go you will tell everyone you are okay and act as if nothing happened and then it won't be embarrassing.

Loren smiles at Eddie. She sits up he gets up and then puts out his hand and helps her up. He then helps her walk back to her seat and everyone is relieved to see them.

Jake: Loren you really had us all worried here for minute.

Loren: I'm sorry.

Kelly: Well we know for next time to drug you up before the flight.

They all smile.

Max: Eddie don't you have sleeping pills maybe it will help Loren.

Eddie: Your right pops, I do.

Nora: Loren I think you should take the Dramamine now. I know you wanted to be awake for this flight but I think it makes more sense to get to the concert feeling well rather than being extremely sick.

Eddie: You have Dramamine and didn't take it?

Loren: My mom usually gives it to me but it puts me to sleep and I didn't want you to know.

Nora: Loren, I told you he would find out whether you took the pills or not.

Everyone smiles. Nora takes the pills out of her purse and hands them to Eddie.

Eddie pushes the call button for Brenda.

Brenda: Here is the water, I'm so sorry, Loren, Eddie if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask.

Brenda goes back to her seat to while Eddie digs around his stuff for his sleeping pills.

Eddie: Here we go.

Loren: Mom do I have to take both?

Nora: I think so. You already threw up once you don't want to do it again now, do you?

Loren: No, not really.

Eddie: How long do you usually sleep for on the Dramamine?

Loren: It lasts like 2 hours or so but makes me drowsy for another hour or so.

Eddie: The sleeping pill also lasts about an hour or so. I will only give you one so that you will be wide awake later for the concert okay. We don't need you falling asleep during that.

Eddie opens the bottle of water Brenda had given him earlier and hands it to Loren along with the pills. Loren takes the pills. Eddie then puts Loren's seat back covers her with a blanket lies down with her for a little and we then see her drift off into sleep.

Max: Now that Loren is asleep I think the rest of us should get sleep as well.

Jake: Good Idea

Kelly: Good Night people see you in a couple of hours when we land in the east coast.

Everyone then gets really comfortable. Eddie is still lying next to Loren. He then kisses her on the forehead and closes his eyes and falls into a troubling sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone on the plane is sleeping including Eddie. Eddie though is not enjoying his sleep all that much. In the beginning his dreams start off sweet as he remembers his first kiss with Loren, their intense make out session over the pastrami sandwiches their intense kiss at their spot the day before when he remembers his moments with Chloe. Everything Chloe did to him starts to come back. Eddie is tossing and turning while he remembers his time with Chloe until he remembers Leah kissing him when he wakes up in a sweat. Eddie looks around the plane and sees that everyone besides for Max is still sound asleep. Loren looks so cute sleeping peacefully in his arms. Eddie is really happy that Loren was drugged up so she didn't wake up from his un-peaceful sleep. Eddie falls deep into thought while he is stroking Loren lovingly when Max starts talking.

Max: What are you thinking about son?

Eddie Jumps

Eddie: Dad, hi sorry I just have something on my mind.

Max: Yeah I can see that, you want share what's weighing down on your mind?

Eddie: It's private

Max: Everyone else is sleeping it's just us.

Max gets up and sits next to Eddie.

Eddie: I know it's just that something happened while I was away that I know Loren needs to know about, I just really don't want her think too much into it and take it the wrong way. Pops I really can't lose her again.

Max: Eddie you didn't, how could you do that to her?

Eddie: Dad I didn't someone else did I stopped it right away.

Max: Your right she needs to know, I just hope you didn't throw it all away

Eddie: You really think she'll get upset about it.

Max: Of course she will, while you were thought to be dead she sat here crying and crying for days and you go and, and...

Eddie: Dad you're yelling.

Max: Of course I am, I'm angry at you son. You had something so amazing. How could you do that to her?

At this point Loren stirs and wakes up.

Loren: Do what to whom?

Eddie is now super pissed and confused.

Eddie: Nothing honey go back to sleep.

Loren: What time is it, how long have I been asleep for?

Eddie: You just slept for an hour we still have four hours left to go.

Loren: Why is the flight so long? I always thought that flying private can get you to your destination faster than flying commercial.

They both laugh. Eddie leans forward and kisses Loren.

Eddie: Lo

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I know that.

Eddie: So get some rest you have a long day ahead of you.

Loren: I can't believe I'm on my way to New York for a real live concert, with me as the performer.

Kelly: Uh oh, who woke Loren up?

Eddie: Dad did.

Kelly: Max!

Max: I'm sorry I really am I was just talking to Eddie.

Kelly: Okay now let Loren rest again, she needs as much of it as she can get.

Max: Eddie can I talk to you in the back of the plane please.

Eddie: Yeah, one minute dad. [To Loren] I'm going to go and straighten things up with my dad. Try to rest I'll be right back okay.

Loren: [sleepily] Okay

Eddie slips out from under Loren kisses her on the forehead and follows Max to the back of the plane. Loren quickly slips back into a peaceful sleep while Max and Eddie are talking near the bathrooms in the back of the plane so that no one else especially Loren will hear what they are talking about.

Eddie: What dad? Now what?

Max: I'm not even sure what to say Eddie, I don't even know where to begin. I can't even describe how angry i am at you right now.

Eddie: I see you're angry dad but i don't get why it's not even like i cheated on you or with your girlfriend.

Max: Eddie, if you don't like Loren then tell her that, don't keep acting like you are her boyfriend and then cheat on her behind her back.

Eddie: Dad it was so not like that.

Max: Then what was it like exactly?

Eddie: Well while i was gone this guy and his sister took care of me. They really were amazing and i know that i owed them both my life. Well after i heard Loren talk about me in the past tense during an interview i knew i had to get back. Anyway Leah drove me back to LA and while we were in the Motel she hit on me and kissed me. I pushed her off immediately and yelled at her that i was in love with Loren, i was and still am really angry at her for kissing me i never even thought about her in that way so the kiss really took me by surprise. The problem i now have is that i know Loren needs to know she kissed me but i cant loose her pops it was way to hard the first time i cant do it a second time.

Max: I understand you never wanted any of this to happen but Eddie, it has and now you will have to deal with it properly. Loren needs to find out weather you like it or not. By not telling her you will be keeping such a huge secret from her, you will see it will get in the way of your love. By telling her though you will probably loose her. She really fell apart when you were gone i don't think she will take this well at all.

Eddie: So what do you say i do now?

Max: For now i think you have to put it onto the back burner and help Loren get through the next couple of days.

Eddie: So you're saying i shouldn't tell her while we are here in New York?

Max: How would she perform if she found out about this now?

Eddie: You're right it would totally ruin her performance. So i go through this entire trip here as if nothing has ever happened?

Max: Unless that kiss meant something to you it shouldn't be to hard to forget about it.

Eddie: It's hard to forget about something when you know it will hurt your girlfriend.

Max: Eddie, i can see you truly love Loren, hopefully you can show her that love and she will see it the same way i do, but cheating on her will put doubts into her head about how much and if you really love her. She will probably have a really hard time trusting you Eddie.

Eddie: Dad, i can't believe this happened i really want to kill that little bitch. I don't think i can ever forgive her for putting me and Loren in this position.

Max: Do you know why she kissed you? were you leading her on or something.

Eddie: Pops! no way, none of this ever even occurred to me. For me she was just the girl nursing me back to health because we both had no way out of the situation. I was so angry when she kissed me, i was furious, i still am.

Max: Well then hope that Loren can see that and understand that when you tell her. Remember your off the hook for spilling the beans until after New York but once we are all back home you have to tell her right away the more you procrastinate the worse off the situation will be when she finally does find out. Remember Eddie, these types of things always come out in the open one way or the other no matter how hard we try to hide them. You want to be able to control the way she finds out so it doesn't blow up into something it isn't.

Eddie: Thanks dad.

Max and Eddie walk back to the front of the plane where everyone besides for Loren is now awake.

Kelly: Wow that looked like an extremely intense conversation you two had going on back there. Is everything okay?

Max: Yeah were fine.

Kelly: Eddie you don't look too good. Why don't you rest a little we still have three hours left until the end of this flight.

Eddie is afraid to go back to sleep so he shrugs off Kelly's suggestion.

He sits back down and holds Loren tightly, he begins to cry when the reality of his current situation hits him. Max looks at him with a sad look on his face. Nora notices this and questions Max about it.

Nora: Max, what is going on between you and Eddie.

Max: Nothing that you have to worry about.

Nora: Max you're moving into my house with me don't you think that anything you have to worry about so do i?

Max: You might be right for most instances but not for this one. This is not my place to say anything. I'm sorry Nora, but it will all work itself out in the end, i promise you it will.

Nora: I don't even know what we are talking about but i trust you Max.

Max: Good then you have nothing to worry about.

Max then kisses Loren when Kelly starts to giggle. Nora pulls away

Nora: Kelly, what's so funny.

Kelly: I just find it funny that you two are dating while your kids are also dating each other.

Max and Nora look at each other and then at Kelly.

Nora: I never thought about that, that is pretty strange

Kelly: What are you going to do about that?

Nora: Now? Nothing i guess we'll see where this all takes us, all of us.

Kelly: Okay then.

For the next two and half hours they all have nice pleasant conversations while Loren stays sound asleep the entire time. About ten minutes before they are going to land Kelly looks at Eddie and starts talking.

Kelly: Eddie, can you wake up Loren so she can prepare for landing.

All of a sudden Eddie looks sick as he remembers that he will have to face Loren and keep the kiss with Leah a secret.

Jake: Hey, Eddie are you sure you're alright you look horrible.

Eddie: Actually

Max quickly cuts him off.

Max: Eddie is fine Jake. Eddie wake up Loren we are about to touch down.

Eddie takes a deep breath in and then kisses Loren she stirs opens her eyes sees Eddie and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly looks at Eddie with a concerned look on her face but knows that until whatever it is that is bothering Eddie is brought out into the open she will do whatever it takes to make sure Loren doesn't get hurt. Loren turns so she is facing Eddie. They kiss and then Eddie pulls away and begins talking.

Eddie: Good Morning gorgeous, how are you feeling?

Loren: Okay-ish

Eddie: What does Okay-ish mean?

Loren looks really bad and Eddie is extremely concerned about her.

Loren: I feel really sick right now? How much longer to this flight?

Eddie: About ten minutes or so, do you think you can handle that?

Loren: I'm not sure but i really hope so.

Eddie: Me too because as soon as we touch down there will be fans waiting at the airport for your autograph and you don't want to be throwing up all over them.

Loren smiles a little and then once again she throws up all over Eddie. Kelly quickly runs to the back and gets Eddie a wet towel he cleans himself and Loren up he then picks up Loren and once again takes her to the back of the plane where she finishes throwing up in the bathroom. At this point Eddie is really nervous.

Eddie: Are you sure you're feeling okay and this is only plane sickness.

Loren: Yeah, why what else do you think it could be?

Neither of them had noticed Kelly walking up behind them until she pipes up.

Kelly: Loren this may sound strange and may totally not be my place to say but are you pregnant?

Eddie gives Loren a shocked look

Loren: Eww Kelly no, gross why would you even think that?

Kelly: Well nausea is usually a symptom of pregnancy and i just figured that you and Eddie...

Loren cuts her off

Loren: That me and Eddie did it, well guess what Kelly we haven't done it yet, I am still a virgin so i can't be pregnant.

Kelly: Eddie you're dating Loren and you still haven't done it with her?

Loren: Kelly

Kelly: Okay, okay sorry i didn't mean to embarrass either one of you.

Eddie: Kelly it's okay i totally get where you're coming from, I would have loved to but Loren isn't ready yet and i respect that.

Kelly: Loren you have one amazing guy here, he is totally a keeper

Loren smiles

Loren: Now what do i do about this nausea?

Pilot: Attention everyone if you can all please take your seats we will be touching down in about three minutes.

Eddie: I'm not sure but i think we should go back to our seats, worse comes to worse we will stay on the plane a little longer until you feel well enough to face the crowd.

Eddie helps Loren up and they walk back to their seats together.

Loren: You really think there will be a crowd there when we land?

Jake: There is always a crowd waiting on the tarmac when Eddie lands

Loren: So why would i need to face them if their not here for me?

Kelly: This time Loren there will be fans here who are here only to see you. You will have to face them with a smile even if it's really hard.

They touch down. They all gather their stuff from around the plane. Eddie grabs Loren's hand looks at her and begins to talk.

Eddie: Okay Loren, this is it, we go off first so the fans can go crazy the rest of them will follow after. Are you ready for this?

Loren: I think i am as ready as i will ever be.

Jake: Eddie, Loren ten minutes signing autographs and then we have to get going the festival is in four hours and Loren has to get ready.

Eddie: Okay Jake ten minutes. Loren ready?

Loren: Yeah lets go.

Loren and Eddie get off the plane, followed by Max and Nora who are immediately followed by Jake and Kelly. Loren is completely shocked by the scene she sees in front of her. There are thousands of people there holding signs and pictures of both her and Eddie. Half of the crowd is screaming her name and the other half is calling out for Eddie. They spend ten minutes talking to the fans and signing autographs when they hear Jake calling for them.

Jake: Loren, Eddie times up

Loren: One more minute

Jake: If i give you one more minute you might miss the concert tonight, you will have plenty of more opportunities in the future to please your fans but now we have to get ready Kelly has you on a really tight schedule.

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and kisses her. A lot of the fans snap a photo of it which gives Eddie an idea he then looks at Jake.

Eddie: thirty more seconds Jake.

Jake nods and Eddie grabs Loren into a passionate kiss, the fans go wild pictures are taken and for a moment they both forget where they are. Jake comes over and pulls Eddie away from Loren,

Jake: Eddie, she has to go or she might not make it.

Eddie: Okay okay, come on Loren.

Eddie grabs Lorens hand and leads her into the limo. Inside the limo Loren is lying in Eddie's lap just enjoying the moment, Max and Nora are having an intense conversation and Jake and Kelly are each on their phone's working out the last minute details.

Driver: Okay here we are

Loren: Where are we exactly?

Kelly: We went straight to the hotel where the festival is being held.

Eddie: Where staying here as well right Kel?

Kelly: Yeah

Eddie: So what's the plan for the rest of the day?

Kelly: Loren, you and I will go upstairs to your suite where the rest of the crew is already waiting and we will get you ready. Everyone else can enjoy the rest of their evening here in the big apple and do whatever they want before the concert.

Loren: What time is the concert?

Kelly: Well the festival itself begins at 7 but due to the current circumstances i have you going on as the closing act so it gives us a little more time until you have to be ready at 8:30.

Loren looks at her watch.

Loren: So that gives me around five and a half hours.

Eddie laughs a little.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You looked at your watch instead of your phone.

Loren: So what is so funny about that?

Eddie: You never left California before have you?

Loren: No, is it that obvious?

Eddie: Loren look at your phone and tell me what time it is.

Loren looks at her phone and sees that it says 6 not three.

Loren: Oh my gosh i totally forgot about the time difference.

Eddie: I see that

Kelly: So now that we all figured out that you only have two and a half hours to shower do your hair makeup and get dressed can we finally get out of this car?

Jake opens the door to the limo and lets Max and Nora exit first. Max sees a huge crowd surrounding the hotel and turns to Jake.

Max: Jake keep Eddie and Loren inside for just one more minute while i get rid of the paparazzi.

Jake: Okay Max but one minute if not we will just get them through the crowd quickly.

Max quickly goes and gets a security guard who quickly gets rid of the huge crowd. Max signals to Jake that the coast is clear and he and Kelly both get out of the car and are immediately followed by Loren and Eddie. They all enter the hotel quickly. They sign in at the front desk and they all get into the elevator to go to their rooms.

Kelly: So we have four rooms, Loren and Nora you will be sharing one, Max and Eddie you will be right next door to them. Jake and I each have our own rooms. Eddie looks at Loren and then at everyone else.

Eddie: Can Loren and I share a room?

Max: Not in your life

Eddie: Dad, come on why not?

Max: Do you need me to explain it to you here in front of everybody?

Eddie: Does it really matter if we share a room dad?

Max: Of course it does, no way is that going to happen right now.

Loren: I am really confused now.

Max: Of course you are.

Loren: What does that mean?

Eddie: Nothing Lo, right dad you didn't mean anything by that.

Right then the door to the elevator opens up and they walk out onto the top floor of the hotel. Loren is still really confused and Eddie is mad at Max but recognizes that having separate rooms is the smartest thing right now. They all get to Loren and Nora's room. Kelly hands Loren the key, Loren opens the door and walks in.

Kelly: Okay i will go in with Loren and help get her ready the rest of you can do whatever you want but if you can meet us in her dressing room backstage at 8:20.

Jake: I'm going downstairs to make sure everything is all set up for later.

Max: Nora you want to join me for a little?

Nora: Loren would you be okay with me leaving you here on your own while i hang out with Max?

Loren: Sure mom, go, have fun.

Eddie: If it's okay Kelly can i join you inside?

Kelly: That's more a question for Loren don't you think?

Eddie: I don't think she'll mind

Kelly: If you ask her and she is okay with it then if you are just a fly on the wall so am I.

Eddie: Lo, would you mind if I joined you in there?

Loren hesitates a little and then answers.

Loren: Sure, why not?

Eddie walks inside the room and holds both of Loren's hands in his own.

Eddie: Loren what was the hesitation before? I don't have to be here if you don't want me to be.

Loren: Eddie, no it had nothing to do with that

Eddie: So what was it then?

Loren: It's just that when you asked me to come in it reminded me about Melissa, how she is usually the one here to help me with all of this.

Eddie: You really miss having her here don't you?

Loren: Yeah but she had to stay in LA, i get it, but its still hard to accept.

Eddie: I guess i'm not good enough then huh?

Loren: Of course you are, but that doesn't mean i can't miss Mel.

Eddie: I know i was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

Kelly: Okay you two break it up, Loren Melissa will be here for your next concert so lets just get through this one first. The crew is waiting to start working.

Loren: Okay lets do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie lies down on the couch and he smiles as he watches the scene around him. Loren took a quick shower and now everyone is working hard to make her look amazing for the concert later that night. Eddie is amazed as he witnesses the progress. It blows his mind when he thinks about how she looked when she got out of the limo 2 hours before and how she looks now.

Kelly: We have to leave now Loren

Loren takes one last glance in the mirror

Loren: Eddie, do i look okay?

Eddie: You look beyond gorgeous Loren, are you ready?

Loren: as ready as i will ever be.

Kelly: Okay lets get going downstairs.

The three of them exit the room together. Eddie and Loren are walking hand in hand. Loren is extremely nervous and Eddie keeps looking at her as he is really proud of her right now. It dawns on him then how much he truly loves her and it makes him sick to his stomach when he thinks about the big secret he is keeping from her. They get into the elevator and Eddie quickly pulls Loren into a passionate kiss, Kelly turns away from them to give them some privacy, though how much privacy can one get while kissing in an elevator with a camera inside. The elevator door opens and Loren pulls away from Eddie.

Eddie: Lo you okay?

Loren: I have ten minutes to run away from here

Eddie: Loren Tate, no way are you running out of here.

Loren: I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

Eddie: You will not make a fool of yourself, you're amazing Lo, you just have to step back and accept that this is the path you chose to take right now and singing in front of thousands of people is part of the package.

Loren: I know i just never really thought it would go this far.

Eddie: I think you did know it when you deferred from Brown for the year.

Loren looks down at the floor when Eddie says that.

Eddie: You deferred, right? Don't tell me you didn't do it? Does any one know that you accepted the spot in Brown?

Loren: I didn't defer and no one knows, you can't tell anyone.

Eddie: Lo, we spoke about it, why didn't you defer?

Loren: I wanted to make sure that when this fantasy was over i would still have my reality.

Eddie: But Loren this, your music this life, this is your reality.

Loren: I know but

Eddie: But what? What does this mean? What will happen now that Brown thinks you are being a student there next year?

Loren: Nothing except that i will go to Brown in the fall

Eddie: How are you planning to go on tour for a year if you are enrolled in college?

Kelly: Loren Eddie, Loren has five minutes left until they are coming down to get her.

Loren and Eddie walk together in silence to her dressing room. When they get to the door Loren stops, looks at Eddie and answers his last question.

Loren: I'm not going on tour.

With that she opens the door leaving Eddie shocked in the doorway when he hears Loren scream.

Loren: Melissa! What are you doing here?

Loren and Melissa run into each others hands and hug each other tightly.

Melissa: You really thought i would let you perform here tonight with me being 3000 miles away?

Loren: I didn't know what to think

Melissa: Well i wanted to surprise you did it work?

Loren: You bet it did! i am so happy you are here i was really begining to miss you.

Just then one of the festival directors comes into the room.

Director: Loren Tate?

Melissa: She's right here.

Director: You have to come with me you're going on in two minutes.

Eddie: Loren can i talk to you privately for a second before you go on?

Loren: Sure

Eddie: Is it true what you said before about Brown?

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie it is

Eddie hugs her tightly and begins to cry.

Loren: Eddie it will all be okay, we will discuss this later but are you going to watch me now or do i have to go up there unsure of where you and i stand right now?

Eddie quickly composes himself.

Eddie: Loren, look at me, you go up there now with a huge smile on your face, no matter what happens after this you are and will always be my girl friend do you understand me?

Loren nods.

Eddie: You go up there and make the crowd love you as much as i do. I will be cheering you on from the front row. Every time you start to think about running off that stage imagine it's just you and me and you will wow the crowd. you hear me Loren?

Loren smiles

Director: Loren, i hate to ruin the moment but they are stalling they announced your name two minutes ago.

Eddie: Run!

Loren quickly leaves the room with the director while Eddie and Melissa walk to their front row seats together.

Melissa: You really love her Eddie don't you?

Eddie: I do Melissa i really really do.

Melissa: Uh oh Eddie, the way you just said that now, makes me believe that you are hiding something, something that either i or Loren don't or shouldn't know about.

Eddie: Mel, i am not discussing this with you not here not now

Melissa: You cheated on her didn't you.

Eddie: Melissa this conversation is over you breathe one word of this to Loren i swear you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Eddie storms off leaving Melissa really angry and pissed at him. She is really confused as to what to do now, but one thing she knows for sure is that Loren can not find out about this until after the concert. She decides to just go and sit down in her seat enjoy the moment that she flew out for and after the concert she will confront Eddie before speaking to Loren. Melissa walks into the auditorium as the emcee is introducing Loren.

Emcee: Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for, the performance that brought us all out here tonight, the closing act, for the very first time lets welcome to the stage Loren Tate!

Loren walks onto the stage and hears the audience applauding so loud she is sure she wont be able to hear her cue on the piano but after a couple of minutes the applause dies down and she gets her cue.

Loren: Good evening New York! I will be singing four songs for you here tonight. The first two are old ones that you may have heard before so feel free to sing along. The second will be one that i didn't write and the last final song of the evening will be a brand new song that i wrote last week.

She smiles at Eddie while the audience claps. She then gets the cue and begins to sing. First she sings Alive and then Mars. The audience is ecstatic they are loving every second that Loren is up there she is spectacular.

Loren: Okay okay and now i will sing a song that i'm sure many of you have heard before, but it is not a song that i wrote, this song was written and first sung by Eddie Duran.

The audience goes wild.

Loren: The only thing is that this time i will not be singing this song alone. Is Eddie Duran here?

Melissa stands up and points to Eddie who then quickly gets up and walks on stage he kisses Loren and the crowd goes wild. The music then starts and when Eddie recognizes the music a huge smile comes across his face. Together they sing "One day at a time" and it comes out beautiful. When the duet is over, Eddie walks to the side of the stage to let Loren finish the last song of the evening. He is really excited to hear this new song of hers.

Loren: I am really glad you all enjoyed that now are we all ready for the last song?

Crowd: Yes

Loren: Okay here goes, this song is called "Missing You".

Loren looks at Eddie they smile at each other the music goes on and Loren starts to sing with everything she's got.

"Missing You"

Looking back the nights were long

I should have known it all was wrong

In the dark i lost my way

Until you came i hoped you'd stay

You made me smile like no one could

Loved me in a way that no one would

You made me smile every day

That's why i hoped you'd always stay

But then you left me on my own

No where to run no where to go

The world i knew came crumbling down

The very moment that you left town

In my heart i know they are wrong

You will come back to hear this song

Yet still I cry myself to sleep

My friends and family let me weep

The days were dark the nights were long

Yet i tried to stay real strong

Each moment alive tortured me

I needed the world to let me be

I was finally able to mourn your death

Yet deep inside i held my breath

For the moment of truth to finally come

And you'd be back, wherever from

But the days moved on and still no word

And from you no one heard

I was starting to give up and loose my hope

And with this new reality i tried to cope

But it was way to hard and to no avail

All those around me said i looked pale

I couldn't sleep i barely ate

All i did was sit and wait

I knew one day you would come back

Without you my life did lack

But as time moved on i lost my hope

It was a hard concept for me to grope

Because when you left me on my own

With no where to run no where to go

The world i knew came crumbling down

The very moment that you left town

In my heart i know they are wrong

You will come back to hear this song

Yet still I cry myself to sleep

My friends and family let me weep

Loren finished the song and there was not a sound heard in the audience they were all crying until Eddie started clapping and Loren got a standing ovation from the crowd. When they had all sat down again Loren began to talk.

Loren: Thank you all, I finished writing this song last week but this afternoon i changed some of the words and i think you would all love to hear the new version, only thing is i do not know them by heart so mind my paper.

The crowd started cheering as the music once again began to play and Loren once again began to sing.

Looking back the nights were bright

I should have known it all was right

In the dark i found my way

When you came i hoped you'd stay

You made me smile like no one could

Loved me in a way that no one would

You made me smile every day

That's why i hoped you'd always stay

But then you left me on my own

No where to run no where to go

The world i knew came crumbling down

The very moment that you left town

In my heart i knew they were wrong

You did come back to hear this song

I no longer cry myself to sleep

No more reasons for me to weep

The days are bright the nights are short

No more emotions for me to sort

Each moment alive is amazing and great

I know now it was worth the wait

Now i know why i couldn't mourn

Though deep inside i was totally torn

Yes the moment of truth finally came

After she went and lifted the blame

But the days move on and i'm still scared

We both know it's because i cared

I never gave up or lost my hope

That you were alive and would come home

I was right the entire time

Even when they thought you committed the crime

I didn't sleep i barely ate

All i did was sit and wait

And today you did come back

Now with you here my life won't lack

As time moves on i hold onto hope

Even concepts hard to grope

Because when you left me on my own

With no where to run no where to go

The world i knew came crumbling down

The very moment that you left town

But you came back and i hope you'll stay

By my side each and every day

The world i know is better with you

For you know i love you and you love me too

In my heart i knew they were wrong

You did come back and heard this song

No more reasons to cry each day

Because now your here and i hope you stay.

The music slowly finished and when Loren was done there was not a dry eye in the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and then out of no where Eddie ran over to Loren embraced here in a huge hug and kissed her passionately while the crowd once again stood up and cheered and cheered until the curtains came down in front of them, the lights went on in the house and the fans started to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren and Eddie are still kissing completely unaware of what was going on around them totally immersed in their own world when everyone came running onto the stage to congratulate Loren on a job well done. Nora came running on stage and had to tear Loren away from Eddie to pull her into a tight hug

Nora: Honey, that was amazing you were phenomenal out there.

Loren: Really?

Melissa: Loren you should have seen the crowd those last two songs were out of this world there wasn't even a single dry eye in the room.

Loren: You really think they liked the songs?

Melissa: Loren what wasn't to like?

Loren: I was afraid they were to heavy and depressing

Melissa: Loren are you crazy after the week you went through not to have written a song like that would have been crazy you were sensational.

Melissa then spots Eddie sitting on the sidelines deep in thought and figures that while everyone else is congratulating Loren this will be a perfect opportunity to talk to him about what really happened while he was missing. Kelly, Jake and Max come over and talk to Loren while Melissa slips away unnoticed and walks over to Eddie.

Melissa: Eddie, can we talk?

Eddie: Sure whats up?

Melissa: I think you know whats bothering me right now.

Eddie: Your still hooked on that conversation from earlier?

Melissa: How could i not be?

Eddie: You have every right to be, but Mel can i ask you one favor?

Melissa: Ask i might not do it thought

Eddie laughs lightly

Eddie: Can you hear me out completely hear the entire story and only judge me once i finish

Melissa: I think i can do that for you.

Eddie: I don't want to talk about this here, i don't want the information to be heard by the wrong people.

Melissa: You're right, where do you want to go?

Eddie: Well i rented a car for our stay here, can you join me for a little ride?

Melissa: Sure works for me, but what do we tell Loren?

Eddie: Leave Loren up to me. Meet me at the entrance to the hotel in five minutes.

Melissa leaves and goes to gather her things while Eddie walks over to Max and pulls him away from the rest of the crew.

Eddie: Dad, Mel found out about what we were talking about on the plane and i want to explain it to her properly, can you distract Loren so she doesn't realize either one of us is missing.

Max: Yes, i really hope you can get Melissa to help you out with this so the outcome can work in your favor.

Eddie: Me to, thanks pops i really appreciate.

Max: Good luck son

Max and Eddie hug and Eddie walks off he meets Melissa at the car they both get in, at first its all quiet in the car and then Melissa begins talking.

Melissa: So this is awkward but how did it happen?

Eddie: The accident or the other thing?

Melissa: The other thing, the topic where you cheated on Loren while you were dead.

Eddie: Ouch

Melissa: Yeah sorry

Eddie: Its okay i deserved that i guess. Well here is what happened. I found out that Chloe killed my mom and i went for a drive, in my emotional state that wasn't the smartest decision. Someone had stolen my car a guy and his sister found me and nursed me back to help. I couldn't go the hospital because i was wanted for throwing Chloe off the balcony, a crime i did not commit. Anyway i finally convinced Leah, she was the girl who was taking care of me to bring me back to LA because i wanted to get in touch with Loren. When we got here she kissed me out of the blue. I quickly pushed her off of me and yelled at her and told her that she can't do that because i am in love with Loren. But...

Melissa: The kiss happened and you can't take it back.

Eddie: Exactly

Melissa: Do you regret that kiss, or did you secretly enjoy it?

Eddie: I regret that kiss every second i'm awake. I never even thought it would happen, it never occurred to me that she felt that way. I certainly didn't feel that way.

Melissa: Did you lead her on though?

Eddie: Of course not, at least i didn't think i was. I just don't know what to do about Loren. My dad says she has to find out and I know that he's right about that i just, i just can't loose her over this.

Melissa: Eddie, to tell you the truth i was furious when i first found out about this but i see from your reaction how bad you feel about it. I'm sure Loren will forgive you eventually.

Eddie: I don't want eventually i want her to forgive me now. You know how hard it was for me to listen to her sing those songs tonight, sharing all her feelings about everything that happened while i was gone and in the back of my head i know she knows nothing about that kiss.

Melissa: I get it Eddie, really i do. Look i'll talk to Loren i'll try to calm her down so that when you do tell her about it she wont take it so hard. But Eddie,

Eddie: Yeah?

Melissa: Can you answer me honestly just one question?

Eddie: Sure, Mel, what is it?

Melissa: Do you really love Loren

Eddie is shocked.

Melissa: I know that might sound strange after i said i can see how much you love her but she is my best friend and it kills me when she is hurt. i need to know that you will fight for her, if not i will just tell her what happened and i will be by her side while she tries to get over it. I just really don't want you to hurt her again.

Eddie: Melissa, I know this might be really strange for you to hear me talk about my feelings for Loren, but Mel, i'm crazy about her. I love her, the more time i spend with her the more i know that but more than that the time i spent away from her it really hit me how much i truly truly love her. While we were apart i knew that no matter what happens or what comes between us i will do everything in my power to keep her as mine. Melissa i can't loose her again, i just i don't think my heart can handle that again. Can you please help her understand that?

Melissa: I promise to help you out but only on one condition

Eddie: Uh oh, what is that?

Melissa: That no matter if times get tough, if she hurts you or life gets hard which i know it will you promise me that even if she stabs you in the back a thousand times over that you will never ever hurt her like this again than i promise to do everything in my power to help you two stay together as a couple.

Eddie: I promise.

Melissa: You know what this may sound a bit crazy but i love Loren more than anything in the world can we get this agreement down in writing?

Eddie: That is crazy Mel, but i respect you for doing this for Loren. It makes me really happy knowing that she has such great friends who will do anything to protect her from getting hurt.

Eddie pulls the car over to the side of the road and Melissa pulls out a pen and paper from her bag. They write up a contract and they both sign it. All the while Eddie is laughing but he is proud of Melissa for doing this for Loren.

Back at the hotel Loren is being surrounded by thousands of people. A lot of fans are asking for her autograph and she is being nice to everyone. After a while the manager comes over to them.

Manager: Loren, that was an amazing performance, those songs at the end were out of this world. We can't wait to have you back here.

Loren: You would want me to perform here again?

Manager: Are you kidding, you haven't yet been online tonight but you are the thing that everyone is talking about. Your performance tonight is already uploaded to a ton of sights. I would have to be crazy not to book you back here again.

Loren: Wow, this is amazing.

Manager: Where is your manager, i would like to work out the details with her.

Loren: Kelly is over there.

Loren points out Kelly to the manager. The manager walks over to Kelly who looks extremely flustered. Her phone is ringing off the hook with people asking about Loren. Finally Kelly looks at everyone and makes a path in the crowd. She walks over to Loren and grabs her hand.

Kelly: You and I have to go to your room we have a lot to talk about.

Loren: Okay, let me just get my things.

Loren then goes and gathers her stuff she finds Max and Nora and they all walk back towards Kelly when Loren stops.

Loren: Has anyone sees Melissa and Eddie recently?

Nora: They were here when the show ended but i haven't seen them since.

Max who knows where they are and why they left decides to take control over the situation.

Max: Eddie had a couple of things to take care of he said you shouldn't worry and he will be right back.

Jake gives Max a questioning look that Max ignored.

Loren: Is he okay?

Max: Yeah he's fine.

Kelly: Come on lets go

They all walk off the stage, go inside the elevator and they go upstairs. They get to their rooms and Jake goes to his Max and Nora go inside Maxes room and Loren opens the door to her room. She opens the door and is shocked by the scene before her.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire room is filled with balloons the table and couches have vases with roses and in the middle of it all Eddie is standing there with a huge smile on his face. Loren runs over to him and he envelopes her in a huge hug. He kisses her and swings her around. Kelly sees the two of them together and decides to leave the room. She closes the door quietly behind them. Loren and Eddie are kissing each other passionately when Loren pulls away.

Loren: I can't believe you did all of this for me

Eddie: Why is so hard to believe?

Loren: It's not, i think it's sweet. What made you do that?

Eddie: Did you not hear yourself earlier, you were out of this world. I always knew you would be a star but what you achieved tonight was something that even i never thought you would be able to accomplish. Loren i am really proud of you.

Eddie goes back in and kisses her passionately once again. This time they end up lying on the couch Eddie on top of Loren, Loren thinks she knows where all of it is going to end up and for the first time since she met Eddie she thinks she's ready when there is a knock on the door.

Eddie: Lets ignore it.

Eddie goes back and continues to kiss Loren when they hear knocking again. They don't stop until they hear Max on the other side of the door.

Max: Eddie, i know you're in there, Kelly told me she saw you in there, Eddie open up now.

Eddie looks at Loren and then sits up.

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo, but dad is not going to go away until i let him in.

Loren: It's okay don't worry about it let him in.

Eddie gets up and walks to the door, he puts himself together hoping that Max would not notice what was about to happen before Max showed up. A small part of him is really annoyed and Max's timing and the other half is really happy that Max showed up when he did, Eddie wasn't sure what he would do with himself had he slept with Loren without her knowing about the kiss he had with Leah.

Eddie: Pops hi

Max: Loren, can you give us some privacy for a little, there is something i need to talk to Eddie about privately.

Loren: Sure

Eddie: Sorry

Loren: No problem, i will go next door to my mom.

Loren leaves the room and Max closes the door behind her. Loren decides to stand outside the door and listen into their conversation. She knows its not the right thing to do but she cant help herself.

Eddie: So whats up?

Max looks around and starts yelling.

Max: You slept with her? How could you? How could you do that? After everything you put the girl through you go and sleep with her.

Eddie: Dad we didn't you knocked right as it was heading in that direction.

Max: And what would you have done had I not knocked on the door?

Eddie: I don't know dad, i don't know.

Outside the door we see Melissa walk up to Loren.

Melissa: Lo, whats going on? What are you doing?

Loren: Max came into the room looking really mad he asked me to leave and i know its rude but i'm listening into the conversation.

Melissa: Uh, Lo, i don't think you should do that its not really right, its an invasion of privacy.

Loren: I know, i just get the feeling that Eddie is hiding something from me and its making me nervous.

Loren then gets quiet as she hears Max and Eddie continue yelling at each other. Melissa is really worried she hopes Loren will not find out about Eddie cheating this way but she realizes that there is no convincing Loren not to eavesdrop so Melissa sits down next to Loren to be there to comfort her when she finds out the news.

Max: How would you have felt had you slept with her?

Eddie: I don't know dad, really can we stop this. I told you i will tell her about the kiss when we got back to LA why don't you just leave it alone right now.

Loren is sitting shocked and Melissa moves closer and holds Loren tight.

Max: Eddie, if the two of you do anything tonight it will only make it more difficult for her to forgive you when she finds out that you cheated on her while you were assumed dead.

Loren starts crying to Melissa and Eddie hears her cry and yell from outside the door.

Loren: What, how why? How could he do this to me?

Melissa: Lo, it will be okay

Loren: How could you say it will be okay and why are you not shocked?

Right then Eddie comes out of the door and looks at Loren who looks extremely miserable in Melissa's lap.

Eddie: Loren can we talk?

Loren: Go away

Eddie bends down so he is eye level with Loren, she turns away from him and he talks anyway.

Eddie: Loren, please, can you please hear me out, let me explain what happened

Loren: There is nothing to explain, while i was sitting here mourning your death you cheated on me with another girl.

Loren gets up and Melissa and Eddie follow her. Loren starts running and they try to keep up with her but Loren is way ahead of them. Loren runs down the stairs and gets to the lobby she walks out of the door and Melissa starts yelling.

Melissa: Loren, no, don't leave the building Loren stop.

Loren keeps on running Melissa and Eddie walk out of the hotel following her.

Melissa: I think we should go back inside and give her some space. I know this isn't how you wanted it to happen but now that it has we have to fix this up in the best way possible.

Eddie: Okay

Eddie turns around to look at Loren one last time before going back inside when he screams, startling Melissa but for Loren it's too late.

Eddie: Loren, stop

Loren doesn't hear Eddie and Eddie and Melissa watch as a car drives onto the sidewalk and runs over Loren. The car quickly backs up over her and drives away. Melissa is the first to recover from the shock of watching her best friend get run over by a car.

Melissa: Eddie, quick call 911 and then let your parents and Kelly know what happened.

Melissa and Eddie run over to Loren who looks horrible. Loren is not breathing and Melissa is extremely worried.

Melissa: Loren, don't worry it will be okay. We will make sure you get the best care and the best doctors you will survive this Loren you have to pull through. I need you Eddie needs you We both love you more than you can ever imagine Loren please, please wake up and prove to me that you are just trying to trick me into believing the worst.

Eddie picks up his phone and dials 911

Dispatcher: 911 what is the address of your emergency?

Eddie: Hi this is Eddie Duran, my girl friend Loren Tate was just run over by a car.

Dispatcher: Where are you right now?

Eddie: In front of the Five Star hotel.

Dispatcher: I will send someone out right now.

Eddie: Thank you.

Eddie hangs up the phone and then calls his father.

Max: Eddie, are you okay is Loren okay?

Eddie: No where not okay Loren was just run over by a car.

Max: What where how?

Eddie: In front of the hotel can you get everyone else and come down here

Max: Sure we'll be down in a second.

Eddie: Melissa is here with me but please hurry.

They hang up the phone and Max turns around to Jake Kelly and Nora who are all sitting with him.

Max: Loren has just been hit by a car.

Kelly: What how?

Max: I'm not really sure, Eddie didn't give me much details he sounded really scared though.

They all get up and run downstairs to where Melissa and Eddie are holding Loren and crying. As Max, Nora, Kelly and Jake get to the scene so do the paramedics.

Paramedic: Can someone tell me exactly what happened?

Eddie: Well Loren was upset about something and ran out of the hotel all of a sudden out of nowhere a car drove up onto the sidewalk hit Loren and then drove right back over her into the street and they drove off.

Paramedic: Thank you.

The paramedic then runs over to Loren checks for her pulse, he looks nervous and then calls out.

Paramedic: There is no pulse.

Melissa turns towards Nora.

Melissa: What does no pulse mean?

Nora: I think it means she is no longer alive.

Melissa: No, that can't be, this can't be happening. I need Loren.

Max: We all do. Don't worry Melissa money is not an issue here we will make sure Loren comes back to you.

Melissa: You can bring someone back from the dead?

Eddie: She is not dead Melissa, don't even say that

Max goes over and holds Eddie who is sobbing hysterically.

Kelly: Melissa, what was Loren mad about?

Melissa looks at Eddie and then answers Kelly

Melissa: She found out that Eddie kissed another girl while he was dead.

Kelly: Dude, how could you do that to her.

Max: Leave the poor guy alone, don't you think he's been through enough.

Right then the police officer walks over to them to get their statements.

Officer: Mr. Duran can you answer our questions?

Eddie looks really spaced

Eddie: I'm sorry you said something?

Officer: Yeah i want to know if you can give a statement on what happened here

Eddie: I cant do this right now, can you come back a different time. I just want to make sure Loren is okay.

The paramedics walk over to the group.

Paramedic: Who is here for Loren Tate

They all answer me

Paramedic: Can i talk to her mom alone.

Nora: Sure

Eddie: Can i hear what you have to say please

Paramedic: and who are you?

Eddie: Eddie Duran

Paramedic: No, i know who you are i love your albums by the way, that's not what i meant, i mean who are you to Loren Tate

Eddie: I am her boyfriend.

Paramedic: I think for right now it would be best if i spoke to her mother alone

Everyone looks extremely nervous and Nora and the paramedic walk over to Loren who is lying on the floor motionless.

Nora: She didn't make it did she?

Paramedic: No, i'm sorry she didn't

Nora breaks down crying and everyone figures out what happened. Eddie goes over and starts tackling the paramedic.

Eddie: It's not true, she's not dead, you didn't work hard enough to make sure she survives.

Paramedic: Eddie, i'm sorry your hurting but there is nothing i can do about this right now.

Eddie: Can you at least take her to the hospital and see if the doctors there can help her. Please money is not an issue i will pay and do whatever it takes to bring her back to me.

Paramedic: Eddie, i wish i could help you but nothing anyone can do can bring back a dead person.

Eddie: Loren is not dead.

Max: So what is the process now?

Paramedic: We take her to the burial house.

Eddie: Take her to the hospital please

Max: Can you do that, just take her there first.

Paramedic: We can take her to the hospital, i'll let my people there know the situation but don't get your hopes up too high. Once someone is dead that's usually how it remains

Max: So you mean there is some hope

Paramedic: Nope, no hope but if it will make your son feel better than i will do it to humor him.

Max: Thank you we all really appreciate this.

Melissa and Nora are crying in each others arms Eddie is banging his fists on the wall Jake is in shock and Kelly is pacing back and forth. The paramedics lift Loren onto a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. Everyone else turns around to walk to the car to go to the hospital.

Kelly: I cant do this, i cant beer the though of saying good bye to her. I think i will stay here. Can you tell her i loved her and loved working with her.

Jake: I will stay here with Kelly.

Max: Okay thank you we will keep you informed on whats going on.

The ambulance drives off. And everyone else gets into the car.

Melissa: Just last week this was all the other way around. Loren thought that Eddie was dead and now Loren is dead.

Eddie: Loren is not dead.

Max: I'm afraid of his reaction i don't know what to say or do.

Nora: I understand where he is coming from, but then again i didn't watch it happen. Poor guy.

They all get to the hospital. They run into the doors just as they see Loren being wheeled off on the gurney. Eddie tries to run after her when he is stopped by a nurse.

Nurse: Mr. where do you think you're going?

Eddie: That's my girl friend i want to make sure she's okay.

The nurse looks at them and back at Eddie

Nurse: I'm sorry Eddie, Loren is not alive.

Eddie falls down to the floor completely shattered and broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie is lying on the floor completely shattered. He feels like his world has completely crashed in around him. Everyone else is sitting in shock when the doctor comes in and starts to talk to them.

Doctor: Ms. Tate?

Nora: That's me

Doctor: Are you Loren Tate's mother?

Nora: Yes, hows my daughter, how's she doing?

Doctor: I'm really sorry but her condition hasn't changed. If you want you can all come one at a time to say your good byes and then you and I can work out the logistics for funeral arrangements.

Nora: Thank you doctor. Eddie, you want to go down first?

Max: Nora i think you should go in first I will follow then Melissa and Eddie can go last he will probably want to spend a lot of time with her.

Nora looks down at Eddie and her heart breaks all over again for him. Eddie then looks up at her.

Eddie: How did she do it? How did she survive it?

Nora: Who, what?

Eddie: Loren, how did Loren stay strong when she found out i was dead.

Melissa: Eddie, it wasn't easy for her, she was a huge mess for days after she heard but she kept on hoping that it wasn't true. It really wasn't easy. She dreamed about you, she would see someone who looked or sounded like you and she would break down all over again. But Eddie the one thing that kept her strong and helped her to keep on going was you.

Eddie: Me?

Melissa: Yeah you, everything she did, from going to school, eating and playing her music she did it all for you. Everything was for you and that kept her strong. I think you should do the same for her. She would want you to stay strong to continue with your career.

Eddie: Mel, i can't believe she's gone i just can't

Nora: Eddie, you know what i find really funny about that?

Eddie: What?

Nora: Loren had the same reaction when she heard you were dead.

Eddie: And look how that turned out for her. Hopefully it will turn out the same for me.

Doctor: I don't mean to interrupt but are you ready to go down to your daughter?

Nora takes a deep breath and follows the doctor through the double doors. They walk down a really long corridor and go down the elevator to the basement they get out and walk to the room labeled morgue. The doctor pauses for a moment.

Doctor: Are you ready?

Nora: As ready as i will ever be to say good bye to Loren, i just can't believe this is actually happening, she was such a special child and she was on her way to becoming a huge rock star.

The doctor then opens the door and they both walk in. Loren looks extremely pale and besides for her head she is completely covered in a white sheet. The doctor walks to the corner of the room to give Nora her space.

Doctor: I will be waiting here for you in the corner room when you are ready to give the next person a turn with Loren let me know and i will go get them.

Nora: Thank you doctor i really appreciate it.

Nora walks over to the table that Loren's body was on, she lifts the sheet and holds onto her hand and then for the first time since she heard the news Nora broke down completely.

Nora: Loren, oh Loren, wake up baby wake up please. I need you the world needs you. I know i didn't get to tell you properly how amazing you were tonight. Those songs you wrote about Eddie leaving and then how you changed it today when he came back you were sensational. The crowd loved you tonight just as i knew they would. Baby girl come back to me, to us who will keep me company at night, who will i talk to when things are hard. i know it sounds weird but Loren you are my best friend in the whole world. I really miss you. You went through a lot this past week thinking Eddie was dead and then finding out he was alive but not knowing where he was. Getting back together with Eddie again. Loren you are my daughter you are strong i know you will pull through please for all of us, come back to the land of the living. When your dad left you he broke your heart and you got through it, when Eddie disappeared you fell apart but you survived in my heart i know you won't come back but a part of me feels like any minute now you will wake up and this will all be over. Loren please don't go, please.

Nora picks up Loren's hand and kisses it she then walks over to the doctor.

Nora: Doctor

Doctor: You're done

Nora: Yeah

Doctor: If you want you can stay down here while i go get you're boy friend down here or you can go into my office now to wait for everyone else to finish.

Nora: I will wait in your office if that's okay with you.

Doctor: Sure

The doctor leads Nora into his office he then goes into the elevator to go back up to the waiting room to get Max.

Melissa: The waiting to see Loren is killing me, but at the same time i am really happy that Nora is taking her time with her daughter.

Max: I know how hard this is, just last week i was in her place.

Eddie: I can't even begin to imagine what Loren went through the pain is killing me i don't think i can survive this.

Melissa: Eddie you will be fine.

Doctor: Max are you ready?

Max: Yes, thank you doctor.

Max follows the doctor down to the morgue and Eddie and Melissa continue their conversation.

Eddie: I now understand why me cheating on her killed her

Melissa: Uh, Eddie do you know what you just said?

Eddie: No, what did i say?

Melissa: I'm assuming you weren't planning on making a joke but you just said that you understand now how that one kiss killed Loren.

Eddie: So

Melissa: I know you meant emotionally but

Eddie: Oh my gosh it just hit me It didn't just hurt her emotionally it actually physically killed her.

Melissa: I know it doesn't seam right laughing at a time like this but it was kind of funny that you didn't comprehend what you said.

For the first time that evening Eddie smiled and Melissa knew that no matter what happened Eddie will be okay. In the morgue Max walks over to Loren and starts talking to her.

Max: Loren, you were an amazing person and i was really lucky to get to know you even if it was only for a short period of time. For a while there i thought that maybe you would become my daughter in law and that made me very happy. You changed Eddie, you made him really happy and i loved that you had the ability to do that. Loren, you will be sorely missed here by you mom, me Melissa and most of all by Eddie, i know this all happened because of that one kiss. I am so sorry you had to find out about it that way and if i can take back time i would change it all. Loren, if you were still alive i would sit here and talk to you as long as it would take me until you would recognize how much Eddie loves you and that he would do anything for you and he would never ever hurt you. i know it sounded like he did when he kissed that girl but after seeing him tonight i know wholeheartedly that he truly regretted and never want the kiss to happen. Loren I will miss you. Pray for your mom, me and Eddie.

Max walks over to the doctor.

Max: Doctor, i'm done.

Max follows the doctor to his office where Nora was sleeping on the chair so Max goes in and sits down quietly. the doctor then slips out to go get Melissa. Melissa walks into the morgue takes one look at Loren and breaks down.

Melissa: Why Loren, why? i understand that Eddie hurt you and when i first found out i was furious. i promised him that you wouldn't break up with him when he told you and i was right, no you didn't break up but you didn't survive it either. Where did the car come from, why didn't you see it, why didn't you stop when Eddie yelled at you to stop. Loren, you can't die now, i have so many questions that i need you to answer. who will be there for me when i have mommy trouble, who will be there when i'm confused about my relationship with Adam. I was beginning to like the thought of my best friend being a huge international rock star. I loved hanging out with Eddie Duran more than i ever told you before. I know that Nora will take good care of me and i know you would want that but Loren, i want you here i need you here. i promise you that i will take care of your mom for you. and Eddie, i will make sure he finds someone to love who is as good as you were. Loren, you were my best friend you helped me through everything, you were there when i needed you. i know i complained about you spending to much time with Eddie, and i now regret those comments. I would take that little time over the no time i will now be receiving. Loren please wake up. How will i be able to go back to LA without you. you never even graduated high school. Remember how we always dreamed of being graduates and going on to college. Loren you have a whole life ahead of you, you cant leave it now you can't.

The doctor then comes over to Melissa

Doctor: I am to get Eddie now as it is getting late and we have to start working on the details for the funeral.

At this Melissa picks up Loren's hand and just holds it and cries.

Melissa: Can i just stay here until Eddie gets here.

Doctor: Sure but hospital protocols as soon as he gets here you have to leave okay

Melissa: Okay

The doctor once again walks out of the room and goes to get Eddie. Eddie is sitting his head in his lap crying. The doctors heart breaks as he looks at Eddie, he decides to sit down next to Eddie and talk to him a little before bringing him to see Loren.

Doctor: Eddie, you mind if i sit here for a minute?

Eddie: Sure

Doctor: You know Eddie, i love my job i love meeting new people all the time. i love saving lives, i love the challenge of figuring out what's wrong with people and i am really proud of the work i do here. but you know what the worst part of my job is?

Eddie: No, what?

Doctor: It's looking at people like you

Eddie: Rock stars?

Doctor: No, i hate watching people loose loved ones. telling them their loved ones are dead watching them say good bye its the hardest things i ever do. But Eddie, i can assure you one thing, that now the pain is raw and its all still fresh but it will go away

Eddie: That's what everyone keeps telling me but right now its hard to believe.

Doctor: Are you ready to go say good bye?

Eddie: Is there any hope?

Doctor: I'm afraid not

Eddie: Lets go

The doctor leads Eddie to the morgue when they get there Melissa is still holding Loren's hand. Melissa gets up and follows the doctor to his office while Eddie hesitantly walks over to Loren and then breaks down crying. Its the most heart wrenching sound.

Eddie: Loren, oh Loren, it hasn't been that long ago when i met you for the first time. You never thought i remembered but i did remember holding your hand that night of my concert in the Avalon. and then the day you once my concert. the music video you coming to my apartment to help write the song. You getting into Brown, meeting at our spot. Me coming to your party visiting you at work. My birthday dinner, our first kiss. Your first video. Our night in the bungalow. Your first photo shoot, dinner at rumor, Our first concert and duet together. Making out over pastrami. me surprising you at night randomly. Loren i remember it all. ever since you came into my life, i have had what to look forward to when i woke up each morning. No you and i never got to sleep together and i wont lie that wasn't easy for me, but i respected your dignity. Loren if you wake up i will never leave you again. I promise that i will do whatever it takes to bring you back to save you to have you close to me again. If only i could have one last chance to kiss you and hug you. I know i didn't tell you how proud you made me tonight. That concert was something i had never experienced before. I have been to thousands of concerts in my life, i have performed in more than i can ever count. Loren you were perfect tonight. If only you would give me one more chance to prove to you how much i love you how much you mean to me Loren please, please wake up. Loren please.

All of a sudden everyone in the doctors office hears Eddie scream and they come running out to see Eddie holding Loren's hand and crying.

Eddie: she squeezed my hand, her hand it moved.


	9. Chapter 9

Max: Eddie, Loren is dead, there is no way she could have squeezed your hand. Come on lets get out of here you're exhausted, it's been a really long day.

Eddie: You think i'm lying, you think i imagined it.

Max: I think that you wanted it to happen and therefore imagined it.

Eddie: Dad, she cant die, she cant its just not possible, Loren is much stronger than that. The Loren i know would never let a car come and run her over and kill like that.

Melissa: Eddie, you know that the accident wasn't her fault. It wasn't yours either.

Eddie: I tried to stop her i really tried.

Melissa: I know Eddie come on lets get going.

Eddie: I'm telling you i didn't imagine it. Doctor please can you run some tests make sure she's still alive.

Max: Eddie, she's dead, they already ran multiple tests there is not much more they can do

Eddie: But i felt her move, dad i'm sure of it please

Max: Eddie, its time to go come on.

Everyone is trying to get Eddie to leave Loren's side when the doctor comes over to Loren. He starts putting the sheet back over her when he talks into his radio.

Doctor: Emergency in the morgue, emergency in the morgue.

thirty seconds later a dozen doctors and nurses come running in and everyone is really confused.

Doctor: Family out, now out!

Nora: Doctor can someone explain to me what is going on?

Doctor: Now out now

Nora: Should we go home?

Doctor: Go to the waiting room i'll come talk to you shortly out now.

One nurse comes over and ushers them all out of the room they are all really confused they are still standing outside of the morgue when a team of doctors are rushing Loren's body out of the morgue on a gurney. Eddie corners one of the doctors.

Eddie: She's alive isn't she, please tell me whats going on.

Doctor: I'm sorry sir, i cant tell you anything i have to go. You should go get some rest in the waiting room. We will come discuss the funeral details with you shortly.

Eddie: It's not true please.

Nora: Eddie, come on lets go upstairs.

Nora goes over and hugs Eddie, the four of them walk together to the waiting room where they are confused and impatient. Meanwhile the doctor had seen Loren move her finger and that's why he had called in for back up. They were now upstairs running every test possible to find out exactly what was going on with Loren, if she was alive or not and if she was what damage was done to her body physically during the accident. The tests were taking a really long time and Eddie was going crazy.

Eddie: Do you think it's possible that she is alive?

Melissa: Eddie, i don't think it's smart for you to get your hopes up. We saw what happened, we knew then it would be a miracle had she survived. Eddie, i know it hurts and i understand that your really hurting right now but i think you should start to let the idea that Loren will never come back sink in.

Eddie: How are you doing it? Loren was your best friend how are you staying so strong? I'm falling apart here.

Melissa: Well someone here has to remain strong and composed

Eddie smiles slightly. He is starting to understand why Loren loved Melissa so much.

Nora: Eddie, how are you holding up?

Eddie: I'm not, how are you doing Nora?

Nora: To be brutally honest its been torture, it was really hard to see my little girl like that but i am proud of my daughter and how she lived her life. I am so happy that she had you these past couple of months.

Eddie: How will you be able to continue living on without her?

Nora: I don't know, but i know it won't be easy but i will be able to do it. You did it after your mom died. It wasn't easy but you moved on. Eddie i know you can do it again. You will find someone special that you can love. In a couple of years Loren will just be a distant memory you'll see.

Eddie: I don't want to do it again. I don't want to love someone else i wanted to live the rest of my life with her, spend every second possible with her and now i will never get to do that. I never got the chance to tell her how much i actually love her.

Max: You know Eddie, a little after Loren found out you had died she came to your apartment to feel close to you. I was there and she had asked me if you really loved her.

Eddie: I can't believe she ever doubted it. I knew she was insecure because of Chloe and i never told her how much i cared about her I can't believe she died without hearing me say it to her. What did you tell her.

Max: Well i told her that you truly loved her and it was real true love.

Eddie: Good, what did she say.

Max: She said she'll never know how you really feel because she will never get to hear you say it.

Eddie: I knew she recognized that. I can't believe this happened. Dad why me? First mom, the whole mess with Chloe and now what did i do to deserve all this pain.

Max: No one is saying that you deserved any of this son, but Eddie i know one thing that everything that happened will make you a stronger, smarter and better person.

Eddie: One thing i learned from all of this is to never ever love a girl, every time i do my heart gets broken and torn into a million tiny pieces.

Max: Eddie, i know that's how you feel now, but one day the pain wont be as strong and you will be able to love again. Look at me i fell apart when your mom died but i found love again Eddie and you will too i promise.

Max brings Eddie into a huge hug and Eddie sobs in his fathers arms. The doctor then comes through the double doors and looks at Nora.

Doctor: Ms. Tate? I am so sorry about the wait, can you come to my office with me there are a couple of things we have to discuss.

Nora: Sure, guys the doctor wants to talk to us.

Doctor: Actually hospital policy i can only talk to immediate family at first so only you, her mom can come.

Eddie: What about me? I'm her boyfriend.

Doctor: I'm sorry Eddie but no can do, first her mom and then if she wants and feels up to it she can fill you all in later.

Nora follows the doctor when in walks a police officer. the officer walks over to Eddie, Mel and Max.

Officer: Mr. Duran, earlier you didn't want to file a report but we think we may have found the person who killed your girlfriend do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions.

Eddie: I'm sorry i cant do this now

Max: Eddie, we all want whoever did this to Loren to be put behind bars and to suffer for it for a very long time, the only way to accomplish that is if you cooperate with the investigation.

Melissa: Maybe i can give whatever details i know and then Eddie you can fill in the details that i got wrong or can't remember.

Eddie: Thanks Melissa, officer is that okay if we do it that way?

Officer: Sure, would you be able to come with me to the station though, we will be able to get more privacy that way.

Eddie: I really want to be here when Loren's mom gets back, i don't want to leave.

Officer: Okay so here is where we will do it. First question, What emotional state was Loren in when she got hit?

Melissa: She was an emotional wreck

Officer: Why was she an emotional wreck?

Eddie: are these questions really relevant?

Officer: Mr. Duran, i'm sorry if this is hard for you to talk about but we need to know the emotional state the victim was in, it makes a difference in how long the driver will be sentenced for. If she wasn't emotionally stable when she was hit and therefore was unable to move out of the cars path the driver won't be sentenced as long.

Melissa: Even if it was deliberate. The car came and hit Loren and left, it didn't go out of controll.

Officer: We know that, the driver told us their plan was to kill Loren and move on, they had never planned on getting caught.

Eddie: You caught them already? Why didn't you say so. Who was it.

Officer: Well this person had escaped from prison and we found her in a car on the side of a road not far from the hotel, we bugged the car and they were talking to someone and they told them that the job was done and Loren was dead.

Eddie: Chloe Carter.

Officer: I'm sorry Eddie, i really am.

Melissa: How could she do that? How did she get out of jail in the first place?

Officer: I'm not sure how she escaped, she said something about wanting to hurt Eddie for all the pain he caused her.

Eddie: She didn't do enough?

Officer: She said that charging you wasn't good enough because she wanted Eddie for herself and the only way to make sure that would happen was...

Melissa: to get rid of Loren, that idiot i will kill her.

Max: Hey you might want to watch your language in front of a police officer.

Officer: Don't worry I've heard people say worse things while in emotional turmoil. I cant charge you unless you actually kill someone which from the looks of it i don't think is something you will really do.

Melissa: No, i'm just really angry at her. She obviously doesn't get what it means to love someone. Eddie i don't mean to add insult to injury but i can't understand how you ever fell for someone like Chloe.

Eddie: Yeah me neither. so officer what will happen now with Chloe?

Officer: well we plan on putting Chloe away for life as she will be charged with murder.

The doctor then comes walking through the doors.

Doctor: Max Duran, Nora is asking for you.

Max: Thank you doctor

Doctor: Come follow me, Eddie and Melissa you can come too now if you want.

Eddie: Thank you officer we really appreciate all of this.

Max Eddie and Melissa follow the doctor out of the waiting room. They go upstairs into the doctors official office and they see Nora sitting there crying.

Doctor: I will leave the four of you alone here. Nora when you're ready you can come find me and i'll take you to your daughter.

Max: Nora honey is everything okay?

Nora: Loren, she is she is

Eddie: She is what?


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie: What Nora, what?

Max: Eddie, don't yell at Nora, this isn't easy for any of us, when she is ready she will tell us what the doctor told her.

Nora: Eddie, can i talk to you in the other room for a minute alone?

Eddie: Sure.

Max and Melissa walk out of the office and Nora goes in and hugs Eddie.

Nora: Eddie, i have good and bad news.

Eddie: What is it?

Nora: Loren is alive.

Eddie: What oh my gosh that is so amazing, what is the bad news.

Nora: They don't know what state she is in.

Eddie: What does that mean?

Nora: Well whoever was driving the car hit her hard enough they almost killed her.

Eddie: Nora, we know who did this

Nora: What? Who?

Eddie: Chloe, she figured the only way to get me back was to get Loren out of the picture permanently.

Nora: Eddie, you know i trust you but what will Chloe do to Loren when she finds out she's alive?

Eddie: I don't know but she is being sentenced for life for murder because they think she's dead. I will make sure they don't change the sentence at all.

Nora: Eddie, you want me to explain it to you alone or can i tell everyone together.

Eddie: It's okay you can tell them, i appreciate you telling me the good news alone.

Eddie goes and opens the door. When Max comes in Eddie hugs him tightly.

Eddie: She's alive dad, alive.

Melissa: What how, when can we see her?

Nora: Well the good news is that yes Loren is alive, they are doing tests now to see what state her body and brain are in physically. One thing they do know is that she is not brain dead or she wouldn't have come back. They said we can see her in the morning.

Max: Eddie, Nora i think we should all go back to the hotel and get some rest.

Eddie: Dad i can't leave here until i see her

Max: Eddie, she is not in a room and right now there is nothing more that you can do for her.

Eddie: Nora did you tell the doctor to do everything in his power to make Loren as good as new? Money is not a problem i will pay for everything i need her alive. I need to see her. Talk to her something.

Max: Eddie, even if you see her now there is no saying if and when she will come to fully. I think you should go get some rest its been a couple of really stressful weeks you had son.

Eddie: You go i'm not leaving her here alone.

The doctor comes in to the room.

Nora, Eddie, we are done doing the tests on Loren, we have put her in a room she is still asleep but if you want you can all go in and see her.

Eddie: Of course i want to see her. Doctor can you be honest, how is her condition?

Doctor: Honestly the fact that she is alive is nothing short of a miracle, she was really lucky.

They follow the doctor and they reach Loren's room. Loren is lying still as anything still in a coma. Her body is badly bruised but they are all so happy that she is alive. Eddie walks over holds her hand and kisses it when he sees her move. Max's phone starts to ring disrupting the moment.

Max: Jake hi,

Jake: Hi how is Eddie what is the story?

Max: Well Eddie is a mess they found out that Chloe was the driver of the car.

Jake: I am not shocked. Does Eddie want us to come there? I don't really know if he wants space or not to deal with her death.

Max: Jake there is some good news here actually Loren is still in a coma but she is alive.

Jake: What, but i thought they said...

Max: Yeah i know what they said

Jake: When did they realize this?

Max: We had all gone to the morgue to say goodbye to her. Eddie went last and when he was almost done he started to scream that her hand moved. No one believed him because we thought that he wanted it to move but the doctor saw the same thing while attending to her and from there they tested her finding out that her heart is still beating meaning that she is still alive. I will try to convince the others to go back to the hotel now. so we should be back soon.

Jake: Okay i'm glad to hear she's alive, do they know how she will be yet?

Max: They don't know yet, they said they will be getting the results back tomorrow morning so we will find out then.

Jake: Okay thanks for letting me know Max.

Max: Glad to deliver the good news

Jake: Send Eddie my love, bye Max

Max: Bye Jake.

Max hangs up the phone.

Max: I think we should all go back to the hotel the doctor said he will call as soon as he knows what her situation is.

Eddie: You all should go, i won't be able to sleep anyway so i want to stay here, i will be much more relaxed knowing she has someone here when she wakes up.

Nora: We don't even know if she will wake up, just because she is alive doesn't mean she will ever be the same Loren you once loved.

Eddie: I still love her and i will continue to love her despite what happens to her from this point on.

Max: Eddie how about you wait on saying that until we know exactly what condition she is in when she wakes up.

Eddie: I will stay here until she wakes up and that's final. If you want to leave then leave but i want to be here when she wakes up even if it takes one hour six months or even years. Melissa would you mind giving me a minute alone with my dad and Nora?

Melissa: Sure

Melissa leaves the room and Eddie continues talking.

Eddie: Dad i know i never told you exactly what happened while i was gone and i don't want to go into to much detail now but i want to explain to you one thing.

Nora: Are you sure you want me here now?

Eddie: Yes Nora, please stay i want you to hear what i have to say as well.

Eddie: The whole situation with Chloe had thrown me for a loop. I thought i would never be able to love again and when i met Loren i knew i was wrong. In the beginning i was really scared by my affection for her, i was afraid of being hurt again, but i knew Loren wasn't like Chloe. I decided to use the fact that Loren had loved me for years to my advantage. I was starting to fall for her and once i did i feel flat on my face. but i barely called her my girlfriend, i didn't really say it to her or anyone else. We had never slept together as she wanted her first time to be special and she had a hard time letting down her guard because she felt like at any minute i could run back to Chloe. When i was gone though for the first time since i met her i was able to face reality. and that was that i was in love with Loren, the first thing i thought about was how Loren was doing with me being gone, nothing else in the world mattered to me and i tried so hard to get a message to her to tell her i was okay. and that is when i knew that no matter what happened or how hard it was to get to that point i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wasn't planning on sealing the deal now or anytime in the near future but i knew that nothing will come between us.

Max: Eddie, i understand that i always knew you felt that way about her even though you couldn't express it yourself. But you know that all that has changed now. we don't know if she will walk or talk again. the Loren who will wake up might not be the Loren you fell for.

Eddie: Dad i know that, but when i thought she was dead, and i thought i would never get to see her alive again it hit me. I realized i had never told her all the things i thought about her. ever since mom died i recognized that life is short nothing here is permanent but today almost loosing Loren i knew that yes i could wait until we were both older or i could have married her and enjoyed the time i had while she was here with us.

Nora: She is still in high school now

Eddie: i know, i'm not saying i will ask her the second she wakes up but i just want you to know how i feel. You would never tell a spouse to leave the bed side of their loved one and i just wanted you recognize that although we may not be married i wish i was and if you can treat me that way.

Nora: Eddie i understand and i think we can respect your request, no more begging you to rest and take it easy. We can suggest it and you can do what you want though, do we have a deal?

Eddie: Yes Nora, thank you for understanding i really do.


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa walks into Loren's hospital room and she sees Eddie sleeping in the chair next to Loren's bed. He is holding her hand, he looks really bad though. Eddie hasn't left the hospital since they brought Loren in two weeks ago. Although Loren had survived the accident she still hadn't woken up. The day after Loren was brought into the hospital in New York the doctor had given them the results of Loren's tests. She had many broken bones some of which she had operated she had a couple of cuts that the doctors had stitched up. The stitches had come out and the surgeries were successful. the doctor said that her brain looked healthy and it was only a matter of time until she would wake up. It would still be a long road in terms of physical therapy but the doctor said she should be able to go back to LA in time to graduate high school if only she would wake up. They were also told that as there was no damage done to her vocal cords she should be able to continue her career once she was strong enough. Nora and Max had gone back to LA a week after the accident. Adam had come to New York to look at NYU so Melissa stayed in New York with Eddie.

Eddie: Melissa, high i didn't hear you come in, how long have you been here for?

Melissa: Hi Eddie, i was here for almost an hour already.

Eddie: Why didn't you wake me?

Melissa: You were finally sleeping, i know how hard it's been for you to sleep these last couple of weeks so when i saw you asleep i didn't want to wake you.

Eddie: Thanks Melissa, I am really glad that Loren has you as her best friend. So you're going back home tomorrow?

Melissa: Yeah Eddie, i'm sorry i would really love to stay here with you but i have finals coming up and i can't miss any more school.

Eddie: Don't worry about it Melissa.

Melissa: Eddie, do you think she will ever wake up? We have been by her side for two weeks straight we keep talking to her and yet she hasn't moved a muscle in two weeks.

Eddie: You know, i have been thinking about that two but i can't let myself loose hope in her. She will wake up Melissa, i promise. I love her, there is no way she would leave me.

All of a sudden some of the machines that Loren is connected to start beeping. The doctors come running in.

Eddie: What is going on?

Doctor: Her heart is racing.

Eddie: How bad is that?

Doctor: Actually it's a god sign, it means that she heard what you were saying and she got excited. Can you come here and continue talking to her tell her things that will trigger her emotions, hopefully she will wake up sometime today or tomorrow.

Eddie and Melissa are in total shock Melissa breaks the silence first.

Melissa: Eddie, maybe you should tell her how you really feel about her tell her exactly what you told me.

Eddie: About our future?

Melissa: i know you wanted to surprise her with it but if it will wake her up its worth skipping out on the surprise.

Eddie: Your right Melissa.

Just then Loren's eyes fluttered open, Eddie saw and ran over.

Eddie: Loren, your awake finally.

Eddie hugs Loren.

Loren: Oow.

Eddie: Sorry, Lo, i'm so sorry! i'm just so excited that you are finally awake. Loren i've been worried sick about you for so long i'm just so happy to have you back here with us.

Melissa: Eddie, i'm going to call Nora and tell her the good news while you talk to the doctor okay?

Eddie: Sure, doctor can you tell me now what this means for Loren?

Doctor: Sure, right now she will need her rest

Eddie: But she was just sleeping for two weeks straight

Doctor: She was but she will still be exhausted.

Eddie: Do you know when she will be able to leave?

Doctor: It's hard to say, we will take her in for some more testing tomorrow to make sure everything is okay and i will no better then okay.

Melissa: Nora said that if you need her here she will come back.

Eddie: Tell her we will let her know tomorrow after they take her for some more testing.

Loren: Eddie:

Eddie: What is it Loren?

Loren: What happened?

Everyone leaves the room leaving Loren and Eddie alone to catch up.

Eddie: You were in a terrible accident. Chloe wanted to get back together with me and figured the only way to do it was to kill you. the paramedics who responded to the call said you were dead. They brought you here and while i was saying good bye we saw you move, realized you were alive. That all happened two weeks ago.

Loren: Mom?

Eddie: Your mom and my dad went back to LA about a week ago, your mom said she can come back now if you want her too.

Loren tries to move and the cries out in pain.

Eddie: Loren, take it easy don't move

Eddie pushes the call button near Loren's bed. a nurse comes in.

Eddie: Is there anything you can do for Loren's pain?

Nurse: Yeah, i can give her the next dose of painkillers.

Eddie: Thank you is there anything else you can do to make her more comfortable?

Nurse: I understand you're concerned Mr. Duran, but we are doing everything we can to make sure she recovers nicely and quickly okay.

Eddie: Thank you, i'm not trying to be difficult, it just really hurts me to see her in this much pain.

Nurse: I know, but one thing i can assure you and i see it with all young couples who come here, the ones who were truly in love before the hospital end up a thousand times stronger after those who weren't really in love break up sometime after their hospital visit.

Eddie: Which category do you think we fall under?

Nurse: I know that you two will live a long happy and healthy life together. Now that she's back i don't think you will ever let her out of your sight again,

Eddie: Not in a million years will i let her out of my sight ever again.

Nurse: you know that she will still need some space.

Eddie: I know that, and it will be hard for me to give but i will try

Melissa: Nurse i need to talk to Eddie alone for a minute do you mind giving us some space here?

Nurse: Sure hon, if she needs anything just let me know.

Eddie looks over to Loren who once again is asleep.

Eddie: I can't believe she is sleeping again. I just want to hold her close and talk to her again.

Melissa: I know Eddie it will happen you know that, she woke up its one step in the right direction. Eddie, your dad really wants you to go back to your hotel to shower and change your clothes. we know Loren is okay and you saw her wake up.

Eddie: I don't know

Melissa: an hour and i will have you back here okay.

Eddie: One hour tops

Melissa: you got it.

Melissa and Eddie walk out of Loren's room together and stop when they get to the nurses station.

Eddie: I am going to wash up, i will only be gone for an hour but if Loren wakes up can you make sure to call me immediately.

Nurse: Sure.

Melissa and Eddie go out of the hospital and get into Melissa's car. She drives them to the Hotel and they go upstairs. Melissa had kept her room and they had checked out of all the rooms besides for Loren's.

Eddie: Where is my stuff?

Melissa: I moved it into Loren's room when your dad left. I knew that while you were gone Loren stayed in you apartment to feel close with you and i figured that you would want to do the same so we kept her room and gave back yours.

Eddie: But i never came back

Melissa: No but your here now. Do you want me to come into her room with you or do you want to come get me in an hour?

Eddie: Whatever you prefer it makes no difference to me.

Melissa: Then i will go into your room and i'll rest a little on Loren's bed.

Eddie: Okay, what if you fall asleep?

Melissa: Then wake me when you're ready to go back to the hospital.

Melissa opens the door and they both walk inside and close the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

The phone rings and Eddie slowly wakes up. He looks around and then he remembers what happened. He had taken a shower and when he came out Melissa was sleeping in Loren's bed. Eddie had decided to take a nap in bed for thirty minutes. He takes out his phone and sees that the hospital is calling, he also notices that it is 7 AM the next morning. Eddie picks up.

Eddie: Hello

Nurse: Eddie?

Eddie: Yes

Nurse: I'm calling from the hospital.

Eddie: Is Loren okay?

Nurse: Yeah, Loren is doing much better, she has been awake for a while now and keeps asking for you.

Eddie: Why didn't you call me as soon as she woke up?

Nurse: At 5 Am when she woke up i told her you wanted me to call you when she woke up and she told me that it was really early and you will probably be back soon but she has been getting nervous that you haven't come so i decided to call you.

Eddie: Thank you, tell Loren we will be right there.

Eddie: Melissa, wake up, we slept the whole night through and Loren is awake she wants me there.

Melissa: What, oh hi Eddie, you want me to drive you to the hospital

Eddie: That or let me go myself

Melissa: Give me five minutes and i'll drive you.

Eddie: Thanks Mel, your the best.

Melissa quickly jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom while Eddie quickly gets dressed and collects his stuff. Melissa comes out of the bathroom and they both leave the hotel together. Melissa drives as fast as she can to the hospital, but for Eddie it's not fast enough. they finally get to the hospital and Eddie runs into Loren's room. She is awake and sitting up in bed.

Loren: Eddie, hi

Eddie: Good Morning Lo, how you feeling?

Loren: Like i was just run over by a car.

Eddie: I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor. What have you done so far this morning?

Loren: Not much really, i was a little shocked though to see that you weren't here when i woke up.

Eddie: Lo, i'm so sorry about that, Melissa finally convinced me yesterday after you had woken up that it was okay for me to go back to the hotel, it had been two weeks since i had stepped foot out of the hospital.

Loren: You were here with me the whole time?

Eddie: Of course i was, where else do you think i would be

Loren: Well...

Eddie: So you remember why you ran out of the hotel in the first time?

Loren: Yeah, i didn't loose my memory.

Eddie: So where are you holding with our relationship?

Loren: Two weeks ago i would have probably said that you and i were over but now i love you more than i ever had.

Eddie: What changed?

Loren: Well i heard every word all of you said while i was in the coma.

Eddie: Everything? Everything?

Loren: You want to know if i heard you tell our parents that you wanted to marry me eventually.

Eddie: I guess you did, huh.

Loren: Yeah it was a really strange feeling. In the beginning i saw it all, it was as if my body was down there and i was looking down at you talking to me. Then i came back into my body. I no longer saw everything but i heard it all. Every time you would hold my hand and cry i wanted to talk to you and tell you i was okay but no matter how hard i tried no sound came out. i know that you didn't leave my side for one minute Eddie until yesterday.

Eddie: You forgive me for not being here when you woke up this morning?

Loren: Of course i do.

Eddie: And what about that kiss?

Loren: If that kiss meant anything to you would you still be here now two weeks later having left my side once? i think i can forgive you.

Eddie leans in to kiss Loren and she lets out a cry of pain.

Eddie: Lo, i'm so sorry do you want me to get the nurse?

Loren: No i'm okay, i just wish my body wouldn't hurt so much.

Eddie: I know, right now i'm just so happy your alive. The thought of loosing you was too much to bare. Don't ever do that again.

Loren: So your saying i can never give you a taste of your own medicine again?

Eddie: When it comes to killing yourself nope.

Melissa walks in

Melissa: Loren your up? How are you feeling sleeping beauty?

Loren: Mel, hi my whole body hurts but the doctor says i should make a complete recovery

Melissa: Lo, that's amazing news. Do you know when you can leave here?

Loren: The doctor said i can go back to LA at the end of the week. I will need physical therapy though but he says i can do that back home.

Melissa: Oh Loren, i am so happy for you.

Eddie: By the way the latest Nora and Max news my dad moved into your house to live with your mom.

Loren: What? When did this happen?

Eddie: Aparently they had decided to take the next step before we came to New York.

Loren: So that makes us like brother and sister now?

Eddie: Well they are not exactly married yet, but yeah something like that, is that a problem?

Loren: That would make it a little weird for us to date then no?

Eddie: I think it would be nice, gives me more opportunities to run into you unless..

Loren: Unless what?

Eddie: Unless you move in with me.

Loren: Really Eddie, you want that?

Eddie: I've wanted it for a while now, but after your accident i want this more than anything in the world.

Loren: I will have to discuss it with my mom first but i would love to.

Eddie kisses Loren when the doctor comes in.

Doctor: Miss Tate, how are you feeling today?

Loren: a little better i guess.

Doctor: Good, well the tests we took this morning came back amazing. if you promise to follow the physical therapy plan then you can go home today.

Eddie: Today, are you sure it's not too soon?

Doctor: Isn't this the moment you were waiting for?

Eddie: it is i just want to make sure she is okay.

Doctor: It's okay i understand. Your girlfriend here is healthy enough to go home today.

Eddie: she can fly in her condition?

Doctor: Think of her as perfectly healthy with a few broken bones, they will take more time too heel and that doesn't have to be done in a hospital bed.

Eddie: Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor: You go make the necessary arrangements and i will bring you the paperwork if everything goes smoothly you can be out of here within the next couple of hours.


	13. Chapter 13

Loren's phone starts ringing. Eddie reaches over and hands Loren her phone.

Loren: Mom, hi

Nora: Hi, honey how you feeling?

Loren: My body still hurts and they have me on painkillers round the clock but the doctor says i'm doing much better.

Nora: So I've heard Eddie texted me that they are talking about discharging you today.

Loren: Yeah, I miss you mom.

Nora: I miss you too. I really wanted to stay in New York longer but Max had to get back home. I was going to stay behind but Eddie wanted to stay. He was so miserable Loren I felt really bad for him.

Loren: I know.

Nora: Lo, there is something you should know though before you come home.

Loren: That Max moved into our house? Eddie told me.

Nora: I was planning on telling you before he moved in you know i usually would never take a huge step like that without making sure you were okay with it. but you were in a coma and Max and I had already discussed the possibility and i needed the company i'm really sorry honey.

Loren: Mom don't worry about it. I'm really happy for you. Max is a great guy hes much better for than Dr. Don was.

Nora: So you're okay living with your boyfriend's father.

Loren: About that Mom, Eddie asked me to.

Nora: Eddie proposed?

Max: Eddie proposed?

Loren: No mom, not yet but he asked me to move in with him.

Nora: Oh wow you scared me.

Loren: Why did that scare you, you wouldn't want me marrying Eddie?

Nora: No Loren, that's not it. I think he would make you the luckiest girl in the world, your just young and i don;t think either one of you are ready for this.

Loren: He was engaged once

Nora: And i never thought he would want to do it again.

Loren: I don't think he plans on it so you can calm down but can i move in with him?

Nora: Haven't you already lived there for the past couple of weeks

Loren: Yeah but he wasn't there. You sure it's okay mom

Nora: If it's something you want to do, than i have no problem with it as long as it wont get in the way of you getting your high school diploma.

Loren: High school, oh my god i have finals next week mom what will i do.

Nora: Don't worry Melissa said she will help you.

Eddie: Loren, i don't mean to be rude and interrupt you but all the paper work is finished we can leave here as soon as you're ready.

Loren: Mom, i have to go, they are letting me out of the hospital now, i'll see you back home later.

Nora: Okay great, i love you Loren.

Loren: Love you too mom.

Loren hangs up her phone as the doctor comes in.

Doctor: Okay Miss Tate. two and half long weeks here and we all grew to love you, even though most of that time you spent sleeping. Your boyfriend on the other hand spent most of that time worrying about you. Secret Loren, you got yourself one of the great guys in this world and they are not found all that often. Anyway Eddie signed all the papers so you are free to go. Here are the medications you need to take. I included a list of each one and the directions for each of them. you will still have to do physical therapy for the next couple of weeks and then you will be good as new. you know you are one lucky girl and Eddie you are one lucky guy she pulled through.

Eddie: I am lucky.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren. The doctor then walks out of the room. Eddie picks Loren up and puts her in a wheelchair Melissa then walks into the room as Eddie was pushing Loren out.

Melissa: Eddie whats the plan for the day.

Eddie: The driver is coming to pick us up and take us straight to the airport. We will then fly directly to LA.

Melissa: Loren, do you have Dramamine?

Eddie: How did you know?

Melissa: Loren is my best friend, of course i know how much she throws up each time she travels.

Eddie: Loren do you have any?

Loren: I don't have anything besides the clothes i'm wearing. What happened to my stuff in the hotel?

Eddie: Your mom took that back to LA when she went home.

Melissa: Loren, what do you want us to do about the plane sick stuff?

Loren: Nothing, i will be fine this time.

Eddie: Loren, i don't think that's a very smart idea. Remember how sick you got on the plane ride down here?

Loren: You might be right, don't you have the sleeping pills from the trip here.

Eddie: I do will that be good enough?

Loren: Well we don't have time to pick up any medicine before the flight so it will have to work and we will know for future plane rides.

Melissa: i'm running to the bathroom for a minute don't leave without me.

Loren: Okay

Eddie's phone rings.

Eddie: Jake, hey

Jake: Eddie, i hear you two are coming back to LA now.

Eddie: We sure are.

Jake: Any welcome back surprise for Loren you want me and Kelly to plan?

Eddie: Jake, how did i not think of that?

Jake: Okay you just leave that up to the two of us and you wont be disappointed.

Eddie: I know i can count on you Jake. Loren will be coming straight home to my apartment with me from the airport.

Jake: Okay, thanks for the heads up.

All of a sudden Loren starts to throw up.

Eddie: Jake something came up i have to run. Loren, what's going on are you okay?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: I'm getting a doctor

Loren: Eddie, no

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I just want to go home.

Eddie: Loren, how do you really feel? What are you not telling me or the doctors?

Loren: Eddie, i told you i feel fine

Eddie: No you didn't you told me you felt like you were just run over by a car you told the doctor you feel fine. Why are you throwing up, is this the first time this has happened?

Melissa: Oh my god Loren you look horrible, Eddie whats going on here and why is Loren all covered in barf?

Eddie: Oh Melissa thank god your back Loren has been throwing up and refuses to let me tell the doctor.

Melissa: okay no problem Loren never told me i cant get the doctor.

Eddie: Thanks Melissa

Loren: Mel, no please

Melissa: Loren, had you stopped me from sending you song into Eddie's contest where would we be now, studying for finals, i will never let you stop me from doing whats right, sorry Lo, i love you too much to give in to you. I'm getting a doctor okay.

Melissa leaves to get the doctor and Eddie sits down and holds Loren's hand. Loren is crying on his shoulder.

Loren: i didn't want you to find out, i just want to go home. I feel like my life has been this crazy roller coaster ride. I just wanted thinks to get back to normal. Go back to LA high school graduate and go to brown.

Eddie: About Brown and your music career what is the plan now?

Loren: I think i will defer i liked the way the concert went, for the first time i was pretty calm while performing.

Eddie: That makes me the happiest man alive cuz that means that i get to have you by side for one more year.

Melissa comes back with the doctor.

Doctor: So what seems to be the problem here?

Eddie: Loren here has been throwing up

Doctor: She is allergic to one of the medications she needed. we saw her throw up when we gave it to her the first time. and we tested her. She needed it and the only symptom was she would puke randomly

Eddie: You never told me about this?

Doctor: We had you leave while we cared for her we didn't want to worry you.

Eddie: So she is safe to leave?

Doctor: She sure is.

Eddie: Thank you doctor for everything.

Eddie and Melissa push Loren out of the hospital and they get into the car. They drive to the airport get on the airport and the plane flies off toward LA.


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie: Loren, Loren

Loren: Where are we?

Eddie: We just landed in LA

Loren: I slept the whole flight?

Eddie: You sure did, i am really glad this flight was uneventful, after the last plane ride we took together to tell you the truth i was a little nervous.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren. She moans in pain a little.

Eddie: the painkillers wearing off?

Loren: I think so.

Eddie: Lets get you home and then i will give you food and your medicine.

Loren: Eddie,

Eddie: Yeah babe

Loren: I hope your not upset but i want to go back home to my mom's house

Eddie: What? Loren, why? i thought you wanted to move in with me

Loren: I know i do, but i don't know if i want to do it right now?

Eddie: What does that mean?

Loren: I just got out of the hospital, i can barley walk to the bathroom on my own i will need constant car round the clock, i just don't want to be a burden on you. All of that is my mom's job, when i recover completely and i have graduated from college i will be more than glad to move in with you.

Eddie: You mean graduate high school.

Loren: Yeah, what did i say?

Eddie: Graduate college,

Loren: Oh whoops sorry, nope i plan on continuing my music career. Brown is off the table right now, i just don't want to bother you with all of this right now, you have been through way too much.

Eddie: Loren, i will respect your decision whatever you decide in the end but if you move in with your mom, i will have to move in with my dad because as far as i'm aware i no longer live in my apartment you do and i think there are only two rooms in your house which will mean that you and I will share a room and ...

Loren: Okay okay i will move into your apartment on one condition. If it gets too much for you too take care of me you will let me know.

Eddie: i promise it wont but if it gets too much you will know.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren

Melissa: Loren, Eddie there is a huge crowd of fans waiting for you on the tarmac do you want me to send them away?

Eddie: Yes please.

Melissa: Okay wait here for the all clear signal.

As Melissa was getting off the plane Nora, Max Jake and Kelly run onto the plane.

Nora: Honey, oh Loren i'm so glad your finally back.

Nora hugs Loren who winces in pain.

Nora: Eddie, why is she in so much pain?

Eddie: The medicine wore off already and i don't have easy access to them. i was going to giver her the next dose as soon as we got back to our apartment.

Kelly: You two decided to take the next step?

Loren: Yeah, Eddie really wants it.

Kelly: And you?

Loren: I want it too

Nora: Eddie, i have no problem with Loren moving in with you, we all kind of expected it to happen when Loren moved into your apartment but it would make me much calmer if she were to recover in my home.

Loren: Mom, i knew you would say that so i told him that's what i wanted.

Nora: So its settled then?

Loren: Well

Eddie: I told her that if she were too move in with her mom i would have to move in with my dad as i don't have an apartment anymore as Loren kind of appropriated it while i was missing so we would have to share a room and by that point Loren decided that we could go back to my apartment and we will give you a key so you can stop by to check on her whenever you want.

Nora: Eddie sometimes you are too much.

Max: Eddie maybe just for tonight Loren will stay by us and then we will bring her over to you're place tomorrow.

Eddie: Then can i stay by you tonight pops?

Nora: Of course you can if you don't mind sleeping with your dad and i will sleep with Loren.

Eddie: You don't have to do that for me i can sleep on the couch.

Max: Eddie, i actually like Nora's idea, she was going to sleep with Loren weather you sleep over or not.

Loren: You don't know my mom Eddie, but every time she worries about me she sleeps in my bed or should i say she lies in my bed with me and makes sure i'm still alive.

Eddie: Okay okay its settled then, we both move in with our parents until Nora feels comfortable enough to let Loren move back home.

They all laugh when Melissa comes back onto the plane.

Melissa: Nora, Max hi, Loren i took all the gifts from the fans and now they are all gone you are free to get to the car now.

Eddie: Thanks Mel.

Eddie lifts Loren up and carries her down the stairs, he then lays her down in the back of the limo. Everyone else joins them and the car drives off.

Loren: Melissa are you going to go straight home or can you come back with us for a little while?

Melissa: Actually i think i have to go straight home, Lisa has been calling me for the past two weeks straight, she is really freaking out.

Loren: Lisa, oh my gosh, i cant believe she even let you come to New York in the first place.

Melissa: Don't worry she didn't, my father had to convince her that i would be okay. i kind of promised to pick up every time she called but after she called five times in the first hour i shut my phone and now i will probably be grounded for life.

Eddie: You're mom sounds tough Mel.

Loren: You don't even know the half of it. Kelly can you tell the driver to drop Melissa off at her home first.

Kelly: Sure.

Melissa: Thanks Lo. Okay here's my stop, Eddie you better take good care of her or else.

Eddie: Don't worry Mel, she is in great hands.

Melissa: Loren, if Eddie does anything you know i won't approve of you better give me a call and i will be right over to take him down.

Loren: Okay, Mel go good night. Call me if Lisa does anything you know i won't approve of.

Melissa: Oh you know you won't approve of whatever she does. Bye now feel better.

Loren: Bye Mel.

Melissa got out of the car and they drive off. They pull up in front of the Tate house and Eddie helps Nora bring Loren into the house.

Eddie: Well welcome home people.

Loren: I feel like i haven't been her for a really long time.

Nora: It's been a month and a half Loren that's a really long time.

Jake: Eddie can i talk business with you for a minute.

Max: Please, the guy just got back after a really stressful couple of weeks cant you give him a break?

Jake: One of the hotels here wants you and Loren to perform together in a couple of weeks i have been pushing them off for a week now, i just got a text from them saying if i don't give them an answer within an hour they will give the spot away to someone else.

Eddie: When do they want the concert?

Jake: Three weeks from now.

Eddie: I don't know if Loren will be able to do it then.

Kelly: The concert will take place a day after Loren's graduation.

Eddie: Let me discuss this with Loren i'll give you an answer shortly.

Jake: Okay.

Eddie walks inside the house. He finds Nora putting Loren into bed.

Eddie: Can i talk to Loren for a minute

Nora: Sure, but she needs her rest so i'll give you ten minutes and then i'm coming to kick you out. okay.

Eddie: Sure, thanks Nora.

Nora: Loren, just call if you need anything.

Eddie: Loren, Jake wants to know if you want to do a concert together with me in three weeks.

Loren: I don't know Eddie, three weeks? I have finals to take tomorrow that will last for two weeks. When will i have time to rehearse?

Eddie: Loren, i know you get nervous at the thought of performing but i think this will be a great opportunity for us.

Loren: What do you mean by that?

Eddie: We go on tour in a month and Jake asked me if we want to combine the tours and do it together.

Loren: They want us to perform together the entire time.

Eddie: Yeah, now that we are the world's famous couple all these venues want us to come together.

Loren: That'a amazing.

Eddie: So will you do it?

Loren: I don't know, why don't you do it without me?

Eddie: They don't want just me they want both of us, if you don't come i don't get to do it.

Loren: I guess i do owe you for doing that last concert at your dad's club for me, i'll do it.

Eddie: Yay thanks Lo, your the best.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren when Nora comes in and kicks Eddie out.

Nora: Eddie, Loren needs to rest, you two will have plenty of time to do that later.

Eddie: Okay, bye Loren i'll check up on you later.

Eddie leaves Loren's room and goes out to tell Jake they will do the concert when Eddie interrupts what seams to be an extremely intense conversation between Max and Jake.

Eddie: Uh, Max Jake what's going on here?

Jake: Your dad here told me you want to propose to Loren

Eddie: Yeah, well not this minute but eventually.

Jake: Eventually soon or Eventually in a few years from now.

Eddie: I was actually thinking of proposing while on tour.

Jake: So we have time to make this the proposal of a life time?

Eddie: Yeah. So what were you too arguing about?

Jake: Nothing really, i just wanted to make sure that you are positive about this.

Eddie: Jake come on, i know you never like Loren but she is nothing like Chloe.

Jake: She is so young though, do you think she will even want to say yes. She hasn't graduated from high school.

Eddie: I know she will say yes.

Kelly: I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but isn't it strange though that your parents live together and yet you want her to marry you?

Eddie: It is weird but Nora is perfect for my dad and Loren is everything i can ever have dreamed of in a girl.

Jake: But that's what you said about Chloe.

Eddie: Chloe was a huge mistake that i really wish never happened. Loren is the best thing that has happened, i wish you can just be happy for me.

Jake: Okay whatever you say man, do you have any ideas how you want to propose?

Eddie: I know exactly how i want to do it, this time, for Loren it will have to be just perfect.

Kelly: Ooh i'm so excited, your fans will go crazy over this.

Jake: So will the tabloids.

Eddie: Okay enough about me, Dad when will you seal the deal with Nora

Max: I've given it thought i want to take it a little slower though

Eddie: You already moved in with her, its like you two are already married.

Max: I know i know.

Jake: So what will you do about it?

Eddie: Yeah dad, what will you do?


	15. Chapter 15

Melissa walks into the Tate home looking like she saw a ghost.

Melissa: Max, Jake, Kelly i need to talk to Eddie alone. Now, its important.

Max goes into Nora's room and Jake and Kelly leave Eddie and Melissa alone.

Eddie: Okay Mel, you're scaring me whats up?

Melissa hands Eddie a note, Eddie picks it up and reads it, he looks really shaken.

Eddie: Is this for real?

Melissa: Unfortunately it is

Eddie: How did you get this note?

Melissa: When you dropped me off at home i was relaxing a little before my mom came and yelled at me when the door bell rang. Tyler was there and he handed it to me directly.

Eddie: This is not good, how did he find out where you live? That does not make me so comfortable.

Melissa: I'm not worried about me, right now i'm worried about Loren.

Nora: Why are you worried about Loren?

Eddie: Um, well nothing, the accident the performance.

Melissa: Finals, graduating.

Nora: Okay, Eddie i'm still figuring you out, but Mel, i always know when you're lying to me, what's really going on?

Eddie: Nora, really it's nothing for you too worry about.

Melissa hands Nora the note,

Melissa: Sorry Eddie, but i think Nora has to know.

Nora: "I tried to kill your friend once and it almost work, break Loren and Eddie up or you will never see Loren alive again." Where did you get this from?

Melissa: Tyler gave it to me.

Nora: Tyler? Chloe's Tyler?

Melissa: Yeah,

Nora: So what are we going to do about this?

Melissa: I think i have an idea but i don't think Lo, or Eddie will like it.

Eddie: I'm not breaking up with her.

Max: I don't think you have much a choice here.

Melissa: At least let the public think you broke up, let them believe it even if it isn't true. Just tell everyone that now that your parents are getting married you decided to become siblings and not boyfriend girlfriend.

Nora: We're not..

Eddie: Not yet but you will. Right pops.

Max: I actually think that might be able to work.

Eddie: Why do we have to drive ourselves crazy because of a couple of idiots out there.

Max: Eddie, take a deep breath for a moment and think about this. Remember how you felt when Loren was dead? She felt the same when you were dead. Chloe and Tyler wont let up until you too break up, normally the fans wont believe that you two broke up but i think now that Nora and i have moved together they will believe it.

Eddie: I guess Loren and i will be breaking up then

Eddie's phone rings.

Eddie: It's Loren. Lo, hi

Loren: Can you come into my room alone.

Eddie: Is everything okay?

Loren: Yeah just come quick k.

Eddie hangs up the phone gets up and walks into Loren's room.

Loren: Did i just hear you tell everyone that you are breaking up with me?

Eddie: Uh oh, what else from that conversation did you hear?

Loren: Nothing, i woke up and that's the first thing i heard so i called you. I can't believe you would do this for me, how many times will you break my heart before i realize that loving you is all one huge mistake, leave just leave.

Eddie: Loren, can you just hear me out for a minute. please?

Loren: One minute, but right now you're just killing me, i love you Eddie and i always have, i just wish that if you didn't love me too you would just tell me and leave me alone stop torturing me by saying you love me, acting like my boyfriend i can't take it anymore Eddie, i'm sorry.

Eddie: Loren, i'm not breaking up with you. Well not completely

Loren: What does that mean?

Eddie: Can you let me explain without you getting all upset

Loren: Sure

Eddie: Okay so here goes, Melissa got a threatening note from Tyler that if she doesn't break you and i up he will kill you.

Loren: So you are just going to break up with me like that?

Eddie: No Loren of course not, We will only break up for the public, everyone out there will think we broke up because our parents live together so for the public we will act like brother and sister and then we can date in private. i like it better that way anyway.

Loren: Do you really think that will work? I mean you think he will buy it?

Eddie: Look you and I we will never break up, not if i have a say in the matter i love you too much for that Loren Tate.

Loren: I know you do, that's why i was so confused, i'm sorry for yelling at you like that earlier.

Eddie: It's okay no apology necessary i understand where you were coming from. So are we good

Loren: Yeah.

They hear knocking on the door.

Melissa: Lo, it's me can i come in

Eddie: Sure

Melissa walks in

Melissa: Eddie last i checked i asked Loren, but you work too. I got a call from principal Nolan just now. She said that we both have to be in school for finals tomorrow or we can't graduate.

Eddie: Did you tell her about Loren's condition.

Melissa: I did, she says she's really sorry but if you don't pass the finals you can't graduate with everyone on Sunday. Oh and by the way you were elected and valedictorian.

Loren: Wait what? i can't do that

Eddie: Loren, that's amazing of course you can do that. You sang in front of so many people giving a speech in front of parents and friends should be easy.

Loren: i don't know about this.

Melissa: She told me to tell you it wasn't an offer she was telling you that you are valedictorian she plans on talking to you about it in school tomorrow. which reminds me that if we don't study for the history final tomorrow we wont be able to graduate and then you wont be able to go to college oh that's right your not going to college, your mom called Brown when Eddie told me you never deferred and she told them you died so according to them your dead and wont be attending college there ever.

Loren: Mel, she wouldn't do that.

Nora: Oh, Mel told you about Brown

Loren: Is it true mom?

Nora: Honey i'm afraid it is.

Loren: So what will i do next year?

Eddie: Well we will be on tour for most of the year and then we will just have to see where we are when that is all done.

Loren: Okay, but no way am i giving a valedictorian speech.

Nora: Principal Nolan said that if you don't want to speak you can sing if you want to do neither then she will just introduce you as valedictorian and tell everyone that you are too embarrassed to speak so there will be no speech this year.

Loren: I don't know why you all are making me do this but i'd rather speak and humiliate myself than have principal Nolan humiliate me like that.

Eddie: Loren, don't worry you will have all of us cheering you on. You won't be alone.

Loren: Thanks Eddie, your the best.

Loren leans in and kisses him.

Melissa: I don't mean to be rude but if we both want to graduate you all have to leave the room so that Loren and i can study.

Nora: Okay everyone out. Melissa are you going to be staying the night

Melissa: I was planning on it.

Eddie: Do you have to?

Melissa: Why are you disappointed, you wanted to sleep with Loren tonight?

Loren: Melissa, gross you know i decided i don't want to have sex till i'm married. Eddie why do you care if Mel sleeps here?

Eddie: Okay okay, Mel you sleep with Loren i will sleep on the couch tonight. Happy studying kiddos.

Loren: Thanks Eddie.

Everyone walks out of the room and Loren and Melissa study for the final tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Loren walks into Eddie's apartment. She was finally able to walk on her own again. The past two weeks had been brutal between finals and physical therapy. Loren had one more day until the concert with Eddie but she first had to get through her graduation ceremony.

Eddie: Hey, Lo, how does it feel to be finally free of high school?

Loren: Well ill let you know in two hours. Oh my god i have two hours until i go on stage to speak, how will i do it what happens if i get nauseas and run off stage?

Eddie: Loren i love it when you get all nervous you're really cute like that.

Loren: Really Eddie, what will i do?

Eddie: The first thing would be get off this couch so that we can get down there.

Loren: I know but i feel like if i stay here i might miss it and then i wont have to speak today.

Eddie: Is that really what you want? To miss your high school graduation because you have to give a valedictorian speech?

Loren: No, of course not. I just don't want to give the speech.

Eddie: But you worked really hard on writing it. Come on lets go.

Eddie and Loren get off the couch and walk out of their apartment together. Eddie drives Loren to the hall. Eddie goes to join Nora, Max, Jake and Kelly in the audience while Loren goes to find Melissa.

Jake: I can't believe we are all at a high school graduation.

Nora: I can't believe my baby girl is graduating.

Max: Do you have her graduation present?

Eddie: I sure do it's in the trunk of my car i think she will be really excited about it.

Kelly: Is it an engagement ring?

Eddie: Kelly you just ruined my surprise

Nora: Really Eddie?

Eddie: No, don't worry that will come but i don't think Loren is ready for that quite just yet.

Nora: Yeah me neither. I love you Eddie, and i am really happy she has you and i cant wait for the day you will become my son in law but you worried me there for a second.

Jake: Don't you think he will become you're son sooner than he will become your son in law.

Principal Nolan: Ladies and Gentlemen if you can all find your seat we can start this graduation ceremony.

Everyone finds their seats and the music starts and the graduates walk down the aisle. Phil is walking down alongside Adriana who has just started showing, Melissa and Adam are walking down together and Loren is standing next to Cameron. Nora is crying and Eddie's whole face is glowing. Everyone sits down and principal Nolan gets up and starts to speak.

Principal Nolan. The time of year has come again, and we are all gathered here together to congratulate these wonderful young men and women who are finally graduating high school. Many of you parents and family members in the audience probably remember you're high school graduation. graduating high school is an amazing accomplishment. These wonderful individuals have learned and grown tremendously from the moment they walked into these doors on the first day of ninth grade. As the custom goes in West Valley High, the twelfth grade class was given a choice of the three students with the highest GPA record to choose from. This year i am proud to introduce to you our very special valedictorian Loren Tate. Loren is a very contentious student who very recently has deferred from Brown university to which she got accepted to in order to pursue a career in music. I would now like to introduce to you Loren Tate.

The crowd goes wild as everyone starts to cheer and Kelly gives a little whistle. Loren walks up to the podium and begins her speech.

Loren Tate: Four years ago i entered this school as a shy nerdy little ninth grader. I never thought i was good enough for anyone or anything. I tried to hide all my pain in my school work. The only thing i focused on was getting top grades yes those grades landed me to being top in the class but it stopped me from being myself. I lacked self esteem to the point i fought with my best friend for submitting my song into the Eddie Duran concert. I was always afraid of what everyone thought about me, i never thought i was good enough and all that changed with that one contest. Once i won the contest everything changed. It was extremely hard, no it is extremely hard being in the limelight where ever i do, everything i do is being blasted out there on the internet for the world to see. In the beginning it was a slow and painful process for me. Slowly though all my dreams of meeting my favorite rock star and becoming him boyfriend changed from being a fantasy to being my reality. As we all move on in our lives, as we leave the four walls of the high school where we spent the last four years of our lives i have faith that with all the lessons we learned in this school and everything we went through, the scandals the love the devotion from the staff and the teachers. All of us will be able to make our fantasies become our realities. I would now like to take this opportunity to thank a whole bunch of people who helped make my fantasy become my reality. Principal Nolan, with your help and the help of everyone else on the school board and all of my teachers, i would like to say thank you for giving me all the knowledge i have today, knowledge that without i would have a hard time writing and creating songs. My closest friend Adam, you have been nothing but amazing to me. You were always there when i needed you. Melissa Sanders, my best friend whom without i would still be writing songs in my room singing my songs to my posters on my walls. My manager Kelly without you believing in me from the very beginning i would still be going to Brown in the fall. Max Duran, what can i say to my mothers boyfriend and my boyfriend's father. Ever since i was ten i was always skeptical of the men my mom tried to date and for the first time i am actually happy with you being her boy friend. My boy friend Eddie, where would i be without you. from the first time you re-tweeted my lyrics on twitter to me winning your contest to writing your songs with you to you being by my bedside while everyone else was positive i was dead. Eddie you are the key to turning my fantasy into my reality and for that i will be forever indebted to you. My mom, what can i say? There are no words out there in any language that can adequately describe the amount of gratitude and appreciation i have towards you. Mom you were always my number one fan and i love you for that. And now i would like to say congratulations to all of my classmates on graduating high school. I would not be here today without each and everyone of you. I would now like to pronounce all of us graduates of 2012.

Loren and the rest of the graduates throw their hats into the air. Eddie runs up to Loren and engulfs her in a huge bear hug he kisses her as he has tears streaming down his face.

Eddie: Loren, that was amazing, that speech was so inspiring.

Loren: Eddie, your crying

Eddie: I can't believe my favorite girl in the whole world just graduated high school.

Loren: Why is it so hard to believe?

Eddie: Because i never really remembered you were in high school, when ever i'm with you i forget how old you are.

Loren: I am almost nineteen, well not almost but halfway there.

Eddie: I know your half birthday is coming up soon.

Loren: I don't celebrate my half birthday

Eddie: Oh no, but i do.

Loren: Can't we first get through my graduation night?

Eddie: Of course we can. Come on lets go find our parents your mom was so proud of you while you were talking up there. You were so amazing.

Loren: I was petrified up there.

Eddie: Yeah, but hey you're making progress you didn't run off the stage like you did by the contest.

Loren: I know i know, but i wanted to.

Nora: Loren, honey you were phenomenal up there, i'm so proud of you.

Loren: Thanks mom

Max: Loren, we are both so proud of you.

Loren: Thanks Max that really means a lot to me.

Jake: Congratulations Loren, i'm really proud of you.

Kelly: I am so happy your finally done with high school, now i can have your full undivided attention.

Loren: Kelly thank you for everything.

Nora: Melissa, hi how does it feel to have officially graduated.

Melissa: I'm not sure who i'm more proud of, my self or Loren. Lo that speech up there that was something else.

Melissa hugs Loren until Adam comes over.

Adam: Loren, i don't want to ruin the moment but i'm leaving for NYU In a couple of hours so would you mind letting me spend these last couple of moments with Melissa.

Loren: Of course Adam, I am really happy for you. Congratulations on graduating, we will be in touch.

Adam: Bye Loren.

Melissa: Bye Lo, call me later i want to hear about all the presents you got for graduating.

Loren: Mel.. Bye

Adam and Melissa walk off hand in hand.

Eddie: Dad, Nora, Kelly, Jake would you mind giving Loren and I a couple of moments together before we give Loren her surprise.

Kelly: I am going to go back to the studio to work on concert tomorrow Jake you care to join

Loren: Oh my gosh the concert, no i barely rehearsed for that thing.

Eddie: Loren, lets enjoy tonight and i will help you with whatever you need later.

Loren: Thanks Eddie:

Max: Eddie, if you want to be on schedule we have to leave her within the next ten minutes.

Eddie: Okay we will meet you at the car in ten minutes

Max: Okay but if you are not there in ten minutes we will leave without you.

Eddie holds Loren's hand while they are walking he picks her up swings her in the air kisses her and then runs off into the bushes. Loren is laughing.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: You will find out.

Loren: I know that you and our parents have been preparing some sort of celebration can you please tell me what your planning?

Eddie: If i would tell you now it would ruin the whole surprise.

Eddie brings Loren to the car and pops the trunk.

Loren: Eddie, what are you doing?

Eddie: Go close the trunk i'll tell you after.

Loren goes and is in middle of closing the trunk when she stops

Loren: Eddie, its a guitar and you put a picture of us on the front.

Eddie: Well i heard through the grapevine that you perform better when you are singing to me. I decided to put a picture of us on the face of your guitar and like this if for some reason i can't be there physically when preform you can still sing to me.

Loren: Eddie, this is amazing i'm so excited.

Eddie: Its from Max but i helped him

Loren strums a few strings and then puts the guitar back into the trunk runs towards Eddie, kisses him and he lifts her and swings her around. They kiss passionately for a couple of minutes until Max and Nora show up at the car.

Max: Okay you too we are running out of time here are you ready to go?

Loren: I sure am,

Max: Did you like the gift

Loren: It was amazing.

Max: That guitar wasn't easy to get and putting that picture on there, he must really love you. if he went through all that trouble to make my gift for you that perfect imagine what else he has in store for you.

Loren: Eddie, i'm only graduating high school, you didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me.

Eddie: i know i didn't have to but i wanted to.

Max: Eddie, do you want them to give your reservation away, we have to go now.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: It's a surprise

Loren: That's what you've been saying for the past week.

Nora: Come one lets get into the car. A couple of more minutes and it wont be a surprise anymore.

Loren: Okay lets go.

Max and Nora get into the front seat and Eddie and Loren get into the back seat. Eddie pulls Loren in real close they kiss real passionately, until Loren pulls away from Eddie.

Eddie: Loren are you okay

Loren: I am so happy right now, even in my fantasy i never imagined it would turn out this way.

Eddie: Well i'm so glad you are happy.

Once again Eddie kisses Loren as Max pulls up into a parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17

Max and Nora get out of the car, Eddie is still kissing Loren when Max knocks on Eddie's window. Eddie jumps and then looks at Loren.

Eddie: I think we have to get going we'll finish this later at home.

Loren: Okay i'm looking forward.

Eddie leads Loren out of the car and the four of them walk into Rumor. They get seated and they enjoy a really lovely evening together, just the four of them.

Eddie: You know the last time we did this, the four of us was my birthday dinner.

Loren: I remember, it was really nice until Chloe showed up.

Eddie: That was also the first night that you and i kissed.

Loren: Well if i remember correctly you drove me home and walked up to the door and then you kissed me.

Eddie: Yup.

Nora: Back then though Max and i weren't dating.

Loren: Don't remind me, i feel bad about Don's untimely death but i still don't understand what you ever saw in him, he was so totally wrong for you.

Max: Hey Loren, she's still your mom lets be nice.

Eddie: And Chloe was all wrong for me.

Nora: I still don't get what you saw in her in the first place?

Eddie: I fell for Chloe Carter from Manhattan not Cynthia Kowalksi from Fresno.

Loren: Well Chloe and Tyler are perfect for each other.

Eddie: I am so glad that whole story is behind us.

Loren: Yeah me too, i'm so glad that our plan to take them down worked out.

Eddie: Thanks dad, he was so excited when we posted our fake break up online. It worked like a charm. We were then able to corner him into confessing to being in the car with Chloe when mom died. Those two will get to send a whole lot of time together now that they are sharing a jail cell.

Loren: I'm just happy that the public knows we are dating again.

Nora: Announcing it in your graduation speech was brilliant.

Eddie: If you all don't mind i would love to make a toast.

Max: Sure

Eddie: Well as we all know we are her tonight to celebrate Loren graduating from high school, Loren, i want you to know how proud of you i am. I remember once asking you to drop out of high school so you can focus solely on your career.

Loren: I think you just wanted to spend more time with me and the thought of me in high school made you miss me.

Eddie: That might be true, truth is i am really glad that your done with high school, and i am really excited that you will be joining me on tour this year.

Just then the waiter comes in and hands Max the check. Max looks at the check and then reaches into his pocket for his wallet.

Max: Uh, we might have a problem i think i left my wallet at home.

Nora: Oh that's so not a problem i can pay with my credit card.

Max: Are you sure you are okay with that?

Nora: Yeah don't worry about it.

Max: Okay but i will pay you back later.

Max hands Nora the bill. Nora opens it to put her credit card inside the check.

Nora: Oh my gosh

Loren: Mom, what is it are you okay?

Eddie: Nora, if its too much to put your card i can put it on mine.

Nora is just sitting there in complete shock. After a minute Loren leans over and takes the bill from Nora she looks at the check and lets out a squeal of delight. She hands it to Eddie who then puts a huge smile on his face. All three of them look at Nora who finally recovers. She then looks at Max and then kisses him.

Nora: Yes Max, yes.

Max: Wow you really scared me there for a minute.

Max pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. He took the ring out and put it on Nora's finger.

Loren: Mom! Congratulations, i'm so happy for you. Max i am really excited to have you join our family. Eddie i am so excited to be your brother.

Max: Loren, i really wanted to ask for your blessing before i asked your mom to marry me i just wanted her to be surprised can you forgive me?

Loren: Max you make my mom so happy and that makes me really happy. of course i forgive you.

Eddie: Pops, i knew one day you would be able to find true love and i cant be more happier with your choice in women, welcome to the family Nora.

Nora: Thank you Eddie.

Loren: Eddie is this my surprise?

Eddie: Nope, i mean i knew that my dad was going to propose eventually i didn't know when or how you're surprise is yet too come.

Loren's phone rings.

Loren: It's Melissa, Adam went New York tonight and she needs me. Max, Mom congratulations, and thank you so much for dinner. Eddie i will take a cab to Melissa's i'll call you later okay.

Eddie: Okay but come home soon because i can't wait much longer to give you your present.

Loren: Okay.

Loren picks up the phone.

Loren: Melissa, hi how are you holding up?

Melissa: I'm barely functioning, i miss him already and we have been apart for all of 30 minutes. How do people do the whole long distance relationships? I'm barely able to manage for one day.

Loren: Mel, i'm so sorry its so hard, i'm coming over now and we will get through this, i will be there for you you'll see it wont be this bad the whole time.

Melissa: Thanks Lo,

Back inside the restaurant Max, Nora and Eddie are getting ready to leave.

Max: Eddie are you going to come home with us or are you going back to your place?

Eddie: I think i will go back to my apartment i want everything to be just perfect when Loren walks in later. And i think you too need time together, you just got engaged.

Nora: Thanks Eddie, you know Max, you raised a really great son.

Max: And you did a wonderful job on Loren.

Nora: Do you have all the plans in place yet?

Eddie: Yeah everything is all set, i really hope she likes it.

Nora: I think she will.

Eddie: Okay i should get going i will see you two love birds later. Bye dad bye Nora

Max: Bye Eddie, Good night,

Nora: Good night Eddie.

Loren pulls up in front of the Sanders's house. She parks her car and gets out Melissa is waiting by the door and runs out to Loren and embraces her in a huge hug.

Loren: What was that for?

Melissa: Why didn't you tell me Max proposed to Nora.

Loren: You didn't give me a chance.

Melissa: Okay i want every gory detail of how he proposed.

Loren: Oh it was so sweet. Eddie took me to Rumor to celebrate me graduating high school. When we were done eating the waiter gave Max the bill. He then said that he left his credit card at home, so in true Nora fashion she offered to foot the bill. He passed her the check and she opened it to put her credit card inside. There was no bill inside, instead on the same type of paper Max had written "Nora will you marry me."

Melissa: And she said yes

Loren: She sure did, now enough about me and my crazy family how are you doing?

Melissa: I like hearing about your family drama it makes me forget mine. Lisa is still mad that i ran off to New York and stayed for so long. Adam left tonight. My dad well he's the same amazing. I now feel like i'm loosing my only sister though.

Loren: Me, what do you mean by that? I will never have another sister besides for you.

Melissa: Nope but now you will be getting a new step brother who i will have to share you with.

Loren: But you already share me with Eddie.

Melissa: Isn't it strange that your boy friend is becoming you're step brother.

Loren: When i think about it, its really weird so i just try not to think about it.

Melissa: I start my new job next week.

Loren: Mel that's amazing. You will keep me posted how it goes.

Melissa: If you can pick up your phone when i call.

Loren: What do you mean by that

Melissa: Eddie still never told you about your graduation present?

Loren: No, why does everyone know what it is but me?

Melissa: who said i know what it is

Loren: Mel, please tell me.

Melissa: No, sorry Lo, i got to go bye

Loren: Mel, Mel!

Melissa just walks away leaving Loren standing in front of Melissa's home. Loren goes into her car and drives home.


	18. Chapter 18

Loren is sitting in the passenger seat of her car deep in thought when Eddie calls. Loren debates weather or not she should pick up and decides to send the call straight to voice mail and then turns her phone off. Eddie looks at his phone in surprise, Loren obviously just ignored his phone call, he is getting a little nervous as she has never done anything like that before. The car pulls up in front of Eddie's building, Loren opens the door and has one foot out of the door when she comes back into the car and closes the door.

Loren: Can you take me somewhere else?

Driver: Sure, where to?

Eddie decides to try Loren again and this time it goes straight to voicemail. Eddie calls her two more times and then starts to freak out. Eddie dials one more time and Melissa picks up.

Eddie: Mel, good hi, is Loren with you?

Melissa: No, she left here about an hour ago, she should be home by now. Why? Do you no know where she is?

Eddie: No, i don't, i tried calling her about fifteen minutes ago and she sent me straight to voicemail, i keep calling and now it goes straight to voicemail as if her phone is off.

Melissa: Loren never turns her phone off unless...

Eddie: Unless what?

Melissa: Eddie i think i know where Loren might be and why she might be there.

Eddie: Where is she? Why did she disappear?

Melissa: She didn't disappear i think she just needed a quiet place to think.

Eddie: You think she went to?

Melissa: Yeah

Eddie: K thanks i will go find her.

Melissa: Eddie, if she wanted you're company don't you think she would have come straight home.

Eddie: Maybe, do you know why she needs quiet time?

Melissa: I have no idea, i might have accidentally slipped that i knew what her graduation present is, she was annoyed but i don't think that would have made her run off like that.

Eddie: What about the fact that my dad proposed to Nora tonight?

Melissa: Maybe the idea of her boy friend being her step brother is making her nervous.

Eddie: I don't know, i'm going.

Melissa: I just hope that doesn't make it worse.

Eddie: I know that when i ran away and went to my dad's bungalow and Loren showed up, i went because i wanted to be alone but when she came i realized i really wanted her company.

Melissa: Give it a shot, let me know how it goes.

Eddie and Melissa hang up. Melissa tries Loren and it goes to voicemail. Melissa sends Loren a text.

Melissa: Loren, we are all getting nervous please text me that you are okay as soon as you see this message.

Eddie leaves his apartment, gets into his car and drives off. Loren is sitting alone at the edge of the cliff by their secret spot when Eddie comes walking up the mountain.

Eddie: Hey Loren, mind if i join you?

Loren: How did you find me?

Eddie: I was hiding in your trunk the whole time, you didn't see me?

Loren: Really Eddie, nobody knows i'm here, i turned off my phone so you couldn't track my G.P.S.

Eddie: Melissa said you might be here.

Loren: You spoke to Melissa again?

Eddie: Yes after calling you like ten times with your phone going straight to voicemail i called her to see where you were, she said you left her place upset and that when you have what to think about this is where you usually go. Anyway what do you mean by again?

Loren: I feel like ever since that night in New York you too got really close.

Eddie: You think i have a thing for Mel?

Loren: Do you?

Eddie: Lo, she's your best friend.

Loren: You didn't answer my question

Eddie: Loren, you're being ridiculous. No I do not have feelings for Melissa, she has a boyfriend remember, neither of us would ever do anything like that to hurt you.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, but it just seemed like you too have gotten really close, i was beginning to envy Melissa for the amount of time she spent with you.

Eddie: Loren, i'm only going to say this once so i want you to listen carefully. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never cheat on you and definitely not with your best friend. Sometimes you doubt yourself so much that you look for ways to sabotage the good things you have in your life. You have both a best friend and a boy friend who love you and would do anything for you and you know that. Melissa and I only became close because of you. We had to learn to get along with each other due to certain circumstances. Yes your accident brought us closer but Loren I promise i do not have feelings for her. I am really sorry that you thought i did, Lo you have to stop assuming the worse and just ask me.

Loren: So why did you tell her what you got me for my graduation present.

Eddie: Melissa is your bests friend, you have known her for much longer than i have known you and nothing in the world that i do or say will ever change that. I got a great idea of what i wanted to give you and how i wanted to present it to you. I decided to run the idea by Melissa first before i did it. i could have asked your mom, but you know how parents are they don't really know what their children would like sometimes. That's all. Loren i know you well enough to know i love you and that i will never love another girl the same way i love you, but sometimes i feel like i am still getting to know you. You are a closed book sometimes which forces me to find out the information inside your book through a different opening which sometimes is Melissa, i promise Loren there is nothing going on between us.

Loren: I know you say that, but what would Mel say.

Eddie: Loren, why don't you call her and ask her yourself?

Loren: Because i am afraid of her reaction.

Eddie: Loren look at me.

Eddie cups Loren's head in his hands and she looks him in the eyes.

Eddie: I am going to tell you something now that i never told anyone in the world. From the moment i saw you i knew you were the one but you came at a time in my life where i had a hard time recognizing how happy you make me. You were right not to want to be my rebound girl and in my heart i knew you weren't. But i did love Chloe, or so i thought i did. When i thought i had lost you forever, for the first time in my life i recognized something new. I never loved Chloe, the feelings i had towards Chloe, i thought it was love, but when i think about my feelings i have towards you i realize those feelings weren't real. I am really glad you came into my life Loren. I want you to recognize one thing Lo, that no matter what happens with our parents or friends I will always love you no matter what. You make me really happy Loren Tate and for that i will be forever grateful.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren.

Eddie: Are you feeling a little better now?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: I know you might not like the next line i will say but i think you should call Melissa she was pretty freaked out when i called her.

Loren: You're right.

Loren takes her phone out of her pocket and turns her phone on.

Loren: Wow, you two must have been really worried i have 55 missed phone calls and 37 new text messages.

Eddie: I was worried, you never disappeared on me like that before, i was waiting for you too come home because i am really excited to give you your graduation present.

Loren dials Melissa. Melissa picks up after half a ring.

Melissa: Loren, you're alive.

Loren: I sure am sorry for worrying you like that.

Melissa: Eddie found you?

Loren: Yeah, thanks for sending him here.

Melissa: What were you so upset about? i was really nervous you were mad at me.

Loren: I was

Melissa: You were?

Loren: I thought you and Eddie had an affair with each other behind my back.

Melissa: With Eddie, really Lo, come on i would never do that to you and if he would ever hit on me or any other girl for that matter that guy would be dead meat.

Loren: I know i'm sorry for doubting you.

Melissa: It's okay i understand why you would think that, Lo, i know i have been spending a lot of time with him but i only did it because it made me feel closer to you. I never wanted to hurt you.

Loren: I know.

Melissa: Did you get your gift yet?

Loren: Nope we are still out.

Melissa: Get out of there and go back home i want to hear your reaction. i think you will be so excited about it.

Loren: Okay Mel, i will keep you posted.

Melissa: Bye

Loren: Bye Mel.

Loren hangs up the phone and turns back towards Eddie who had a huge smile on his face.

Loren: What are you laughing about?

Eddie: You had the phone on speaker so i heard the whole conversation, both sides.

Loren: Oops

Eddie: Are you ready to go back home?

Loren: Yeah lets go.

Eddie: I saw your driver down at the bottom of the hill i sent him so now i can drive you back home.

Loren: How did you know i would want you to drive me back?

Eddie: I know you Lo, you are afraid to get to close to anyone especially a guy because you are afraid of loosing them but i see how much you love me even if you are afraid to admit it. I knew that once you calmed down you would want to join me but because your driver would be here you wouldn't want to hurt him so you would go with him so i sent him home.

Loren: You know me way to well sometimes i think its not a good thing.

Eddie and Loren walk down the mountain hand in hand. They get to Eddie's car. Eddie opens the door for Loren and then gets into the drivers seat. Eddie pulls up in front of their building and he picks up Loren and carries her all the way up the elevator until they are right in front of their apartment.

Eddie: Are you ready?

Loren: I sure am, i am really excited.

Eddie wraps his arms around Loren's waist. Loren opens the door and her mouth drops open. The whole floor was decorated to look like a beach in Hawaii.

Loren: Eddie, this is unreal but i'm confused what my gift is.

Eddie: Come here.

Eddie walks Loren over to the couch. Loren spots a sticky note with a note written on it. Loren reads the note out loud.

Loren:

From the valley to the city you did go

This is where i sat the first time we spoke

We met on twitter though i didn't know it was you.

Go find my computer to receive clue number two.

Loren looks at Eddie

Loren: A treasure hunt?

Eddie: Yeah i wanted to get you excited

Loren: How many clues are there?

Eddie: 5

Loren walks over to the table and opens Eddie's computer. The screen is open to a word document which contains the next clue.

Loren:

After eating pastrami you played on me

go to me to find clue number three.

Loren walks over to the piano. And sees Eddie's notebook opened. She looks in and sees the next clue.

Loren:

You gave me this book as my birthday gift.

When you came to visit after your shift.

You work in a place that serves coffee all day

So you should be able to find me right away.

Loren: You didn't tell me where to go.

Eddie: I didn't want all the clues to be super easy, think this one hints to something.

Loren: Your coffee maker?

Eddie: Yup.

Loren walks over to the coffee maker and sees a note written on a napkin.

Loren:

On the piano bench we were sitting together

When my dad gave me a gift, for which I've been waiting forever.

Loren walks over toward Eddie's guitar. There is a post it note on the guitar. Loren picks it up and reads it.

Loren:

You are getting closer to your final destination

Of your gift for your high school graduation

You lie on me when your tired at night

Go to me to get details on your flight.

Loren: What's going on i'm really confused.

Eddie: Where do you think this last clue is leading you?

Loren: Our bed?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren walks up the stairs and into the bedroom, on her bed she finds a suitcase. On top of the suitcase is sitting two tickets. Loren picks them up and looks at them she then puts them on the bed and runs and hugs Eddie.

Loren: Hawaii, Eddie, a trip to Hawaii?

Eddie: Yeah, i thought you needed a vacation away from everyone and everything.

Loren: What about the bungalow.

Eddie: I wanted to take you somewhere special, somewhere you always wanted to go, so asked Melissa where your dream vacation spot was and she told me you always wanted to go to Hawaii.

Loren: Oh my gosh Eddie, you're the best i'm so excited.

Eddie: I was nervous you wouldn't like it.

Loren: I love love love it.

Eddie: I am so glad. Did you like the clues?

Loren: It was so cute, thanks Eddie i really appreciate it. When do we leave?

Eddie: Right after the concert tomorrow night.

Loren: So i have a quick getaway car if the concert doesn't go as planned?

Eddie: You sure do.

Loren leans in and kisses Eddie. Eddie picks up Loren and hugs her tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly: Loren, you have five more minutes and then you both have to be on stage.

Loren: I can't believe i am doing this again.

Eddie: I am just so glad that you are alive and are doing this with me. You almost ready?

Loren: Yeah, i am starting to be a little calmer before performing than i used to be.

Eddie: That's amazing progress Lo.

The door opens and in walks Melissa.

Melissa: Loren, there is not a single empty seat in the audience everyone is so psyched to hear you sing. You will be amazing tonight you always are. You too Eddie.

Kelly: I hate to break you guys up but Loren, Eddie they are asking for you out there on the stage.

Loren: Here goes nothing.

Loren and Eddie walk onto the stage together and Eddie starts talking.

Eddie: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are really excited to be here tonight. We have written a new album together and you will be the first to hear these brand new songs so sit back relax and enjoy. This first song i will be singing alone is called

"Forget me"

The first time you saw me

You decided to use me

You drew me near and brought me close

When you realized that i was free

You never let me disappear

You always needed me right there

Everything went according to your plan

Until of your schemes i was made aware

You haven't stopped you still persist

Even when i ask you can't resist.

Please leave me alone and go away

Forget me please I have nothing more to say.

Now i wish we had never met

Or that my father lost the bet

But you stole my heart on that very first day

When i saw you by my jet

The time time together i have enjoyed

Now the thought of you makes me annoyed

You had me wrapped around your finger

The spell you cast is now destroyed

You haven't stopped you still persist

Even when i ask you can't resist.

Please leave me alone and go away

Forget me please I have nothing more to say.

You've made my life a living hell

On our past i try not to dwell

You make it hard to forget you though

As you still have me under your spell

I have moved on i wish you would too

There is so much more in life i want to do

I know you don't care about me anymore

All you like is how i could help you

You haven't stopped you still persist

Even when i ask you can't resist.

Please leave me alone and go away

Forget me please I have nothing more to say.

I am asking you one more time

Forget me please and stop this crime

I've moved on to someone new

Forget me please i'm asking you.

The music stopped playing and the crowed applauded. Eddie stepped to the side of the stage and Loren sat down by the piano and started playing.

Loren: Good evening, i decided to start the evening off with lighter song and then as night moves on we will get to the heavy stuff. I would like to begin with a song called "From A to Z"

Loren:

Another day moves on fast

Blowing through the day at last

Come with me i'll show you around

Doing the fun stuff i have found

Every person i will meet

Finds me better than i was last week

Good times we have i make sure of that

Happy days i make them last

I know its hard to stay upbeat

Just join along and sing with me

Kill your down time with this song

Let the world know that its long

Make your friends smile with you

Nothing is better than laughing too

Only joy while singing with me

Please respect this special treat

Queen of the castle i try to be

Reality though will set me free

Some days though i like to dream

Try to pass the hard times with ease

Usually though its really hard

Very very very tough

We know the hard times will come to a halt so

Xerox this song and send it around

Yell at your friends who try to stay down because we have

Zero tolerance here for anyone with a smile.

Loren stops playing and gets off the piano bench. Eddie then joins Loren on stage.

Eddie: Loren Tate everybody, that was absolutely amazing. The next song we will sing together. The song is called, "When i thought you were dead."

Loren:

When i thought you were dead

my world fell apart

Though you didn't want to

you broke my heart

Eddie:

When i thought you were dead,

my world crumbled down

I wanted to be swallowed

deep into the ground.

Together:

You were dead for so short

but it was way too long to me

I had a great support

But they just couldn't see

The love i felt towards you

made your death feel unreal

The news couldn't be true

With it i couldn't deal

Loren:

I tried to move on and live a normal life

But without you here i felt as if cut by a knife

I went through each day looking like a mess

As to your whereabouts i tried to guess

Eddie:

I looked at your body crushed under the car

I smiled at you my bright shinning star

Your body was hurt and badly bruised

But i knew you would pull through

Together:

You were dead for so short

but it was way too long to me

I had a great support

But they just couldn't see

The love i felt towards you

made your death feel unreal

The news couldn't be true

With it i couldn't deal

Eddie:

When i thought you were dead i realized the truth

Of exactly how i felt about you

Loren:

When i thought you were dead i spun out of control

I felt myself sinking into a deep dark whole.

When they thought you were dead i knew you were alive

It was that thought that helped me to thrive

Eddie:

When i heard you were dead i knew you would survive

I needed you here healthy and alive

Together:

You were dead for so short

but it was way too long to me

I had a great support

But they just couldn't see

The love i felt towards you

made your death feel unreal

The news couldn't be true

With it i couldn't deal

Loren:

You were dead for so short

Eddie:

but it was way too long to me

Loren:

I had a great support

Eddie:

But they just couldn't see

The love i feel towards you

Loren:

made your death feel unreal

The news couldn't be true

Together:

With it i couldn't deal

They finish the song standing near each other and Eddie decides to kiss Loren to give the song a stronger effect. The crowd goes wild and then Eddie pulls away.

Eddie: "When i thought you were dead"

The crowd cheers again and then Eddie continues.

Eddie: I hope you all are enjoying so far. We will take a ten minute intermission break and then we will each sing one more single song and then one last duet.

The lights go on in the auditorium and and the curtains close in front of Eddie and Loren. Eddie walks over towards Loren and hugs her and starts to kiss her passionately when Kelly comes up and drags Loren off the stage.

Kelly: Loren you have to change quickly before the next set.

Loren follows Kelly. Ten minutes later Eddie walks through the door.

Eddie: Loren, you look amazing.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: We have to go back on stage now. You ready?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and they walk off together and Kelly goes to sit down in her seat. The curtains open and Loren is standing center stage.

Loren: This song needs no introduction.

The music starts to play and Loren begins to sing.

Loren:

True love is hard to find

In a world full of deceitful people.

When all everyone wants is fame and fortune

It's hard to know whose true and real

I found true love in the most unexpected way

It surprised me randomly one day

You are amazing in every single way

And i hope in my life you will always stay

True love is weird and tricky to navigate through

But i feel like its easy when i am around you

You make me smile and feel good about myself

My self esteem has been boosted one hundred miles

I found true love in the most unexpected way

It surprised me randomly one day

You are amazing in every single way

And i hope in my life you will always stay

The day i found you will stay with me forever

No matter the time place or weather

Because

I found true love in the most unexpected way

It surprised me randomly one day

You are amazing in every single way

And i hope in my life you will always stay

The music slowed and Loren stopped singing, the crowed cheered and then Loren walked to the side of the stage as Eddie took the center.

"The First Time."

Eddie:

The first time i met you

You ran off the stage

The first time i spoke to you

I had almost gotten engaged

The first time i hugged you

We had danced together

The first time i surprised you

We listened to my song together

There is a first time for everything

Some first impressions are great and amazing

The first time i met you was wonderful and awesome

And from that point on our friendship did blossom

There will be a first time for everything

The first kiss or hug or engagement ring

The first time it happens you will be excited

And you hope this wont be the last time you are delighted

The first time we played Foosball

You beat me fear and square

The first time you came to my house

My ex girlfriend was there

The first date we had together

Our parents tagged along

The first spot that you and i both shared

Was up in hills way way up somewhere.

There is a first time for everything

Some first impressions are great and amazing

The first time i met you was wonderful and awesome

And from that point on our friendship did blossom

There will be a first time for everything

The first kiss or hug or engagement ring

The first time it happens you will be excited

And you hope this wont be the last time you are delighted

The first time i kissed you was amazing and great

And then to the hospital i didn't hesitate

And the first time i explained my self

You were super cute and shy

The first business meeting went super well

Over pastrami sandwiches my heart did melt

In that first online video you did super swell

Dinner with you mom went really well

There is a first time for everything

Some first impressions are great and amazing

The first time i met you was wonderful and awesome

And from that point on our friendship did blossom

There will be a first time for everything

The first kiss or hug or engagement ring

The first time it happens you will be excited

And you hope this wont be the last time you are delighted

The first time we fought i was confused all around

That is why i had to skip town

The first time you showed me how brave you are

Made me love you more my super star

Our first concert together was the first of many to come

You performed on that night like i can only dream of

For the first time then we got separated

and for the first time since i met you those days i hated

There is a first time for everything

Some first impressions are great and amazing

The first time i met you was wonderful and awesome

And from that point on our friendship did blossom

There will be a first time for everything

The first kiss or hug or engagement ring

The first time it happens you will be excited

And you hope this wont be the last time you are delighted

There will be a first time for everything

The first kiss or hug or engagement ring

The music stops and Eddie finishes the crowd cheers.

Eddie: Okay i am glad you are all enjoying your evening. We have one last song for you tonight one that i am sure most of you have heard either me or Loren sing already, but i hope you enjoy.

Loren walks on stage and the music begins.

Eddie:

They say two wrongs are never right

Loren:

But nothing's final

Eddie:

A thousand thoughts a million fears

Loren:

And still a smile

When you run to fast to never see, the colors of every memory

Eddie:

Slow down the world live another day

Loren:

I remember how it used to be

Eddie:

Out there chasing cars and broken dreams

Loren:

I told myself don't look back this is your life

Eddie:

Someday i'm gonna fall in love for the first time

Together:

I remember every piece of me

everything was perfect and complete

Eddie:

So i'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time

I wouldn't change a single thing

Loren:

That i believed in

A second chance of circumstance

Eddie:

Is all i needed

What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be, so i'm keeping every memory

Loren:

Slow down the world live another day

Loren:

I remember how it used to be

Eddie:

Out there chasing cars and broken dreams

Loren:

I told myself don't look back this is your life

Eddie:

Someday i'm gonna fall in love for the first time

Together:

I remember every piece of me

everything was perfect and complete

Eddie:

So i'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time

Together:

Ultraviolet record highs and lows

it's easier to stop and let it go

Eddie:

I remember how it used to be

out there chasing cars and broken dreams

Loren:

So I remember how it used to be

Eddie:

Out there chasing cars and broken dreams

Loren:

I told myself don't look back this is your life

Eddie:

Someday i'm gonna fall in love for the first time

Together:

I remember every piece of me

everything was perfect and complete

Eddie:

So i'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time

The music stops they get a standing ovation, the curtain comes down and they go back stage. Melissa, Nora, Max, Kelly and Jake join Loren and Eddie back stage.

Melissa: Lo, that was amazing. Eddie, i was always a huge fan but tonight that was something else.

Eddie: Thanks Melissa that means a lot. Loren, we have to be out of here in thirty minutes if you want to make the flight.

Kelly: That actually sounds familiar to me

Loren: I actually remember, my first solo concert but then i stopped the car and Eddie got arrested, hopefully tonight will not be a repeat of those events.

They all smile as they all walk out of the dressing room together.


	20. Chapter 20

Loren: Wow, what a night!

Eddie: You were something else up there, i always had faith in you and knew you would be amazing but each time you perform you blow my mind.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren.

Loren: I still can't believe you brought me to Hawaii, it feels so surreal.

Eddie: I hope you enjoy, we only have the weekend here, Sunday morning it's back on the plane to L.A. we leave to tour on Monday morning.

Loren: I know, i'm really excited but then when i think about it to hard i get really nervous. How will i know that the crowd really likes me and isn't just excited because you are there playing with me. What if something happens while we are away? What if..

Eddie: Lo, you have to stop worrying about the what ifs, we will take each day as it happens.

Eddie kisses Loren lightly and then gets off the couch they were sitting on together. Loren and Eddie had left the theater together and after an uneventful plane ride were now relaxing in their villa together. Eddie walks over to his suitcase and pulls out his guitar.

Loren: You want to play now?

Eddie: No, this guitar just reminds me of my dad, every night while on tour i would pull out my guitar and just hold it for a moment. I know it sounds weird but my dad was the only thing i had left in this world.

Loren: I thought you had Chloe

Eddie: Sometimes she was there and sometimes she wasn't, with her i never felt happy enough to feel as though i had more than my father left here.

Loren: Maybe deep inside that was because you knew that Chloe was the one who killed your mom.

Eddie: I never thought of it like that

Loren: So what do you think of my mom marrying your dad?

Eddie: I think that Nora is amazing for my dad, she makes him really happy, ever since my dad met Nora he started smiling again the way he used to while my mom was alive.

Loren: I meant for me and you?

Eddie: Oh, I don't really know what you mean by that then?

Loren: Well every time i think about it, i think it will be strange to be siblings with my boyfriend, but when i think about it even harder i don't want to loose you because of it.

Eddie: Why do you think you would loose me because of it?

Loren: I don't know,

Eddie: Lo, look at me. No matter what happens between our parents you will never loose me, you understand that? I will make sure that you have no reason anymore to even be afraid that i can run away from you at any given moment. Okay

Loren nods

Eddie: This is you're graduation present you are supposed to be enjoying your time out here, we will have plenty of time for deep conversations later.

Loren: So you planned this trip what do you have planned next?

Eddie: It is late now so i thought that we can head to bed because i want to get up early we have a full day ahead of us.

Loren: Can you give me a hint of whats on the agenda?

Eddie: No, i want it to be a surprise.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren passionately, when it gets really intense Eddie picks Loren up and brings her into the bedroom. They continue to make out until Loren pulls away completely out of breath.

Eddie: You okay Lo?

Loren: Yeah i just got really tired all of a sudden. Sorry.

Eddie: Are you really tired or are you just afraid of what it looked like might happen here.

Loren: I am exhausted but i think i just panicked because you had moved to the bed.

Eddie: Loren, i told you, i will wait until you are ready, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.

Loren: But Eddie, that's just it i really want to do it, i really do but there is something inside of me that i can't explain that just won't let me do it, every time i think we might do it i start to panic.

Eddie: Loren do you trust me?

Loren: Of course i do, why?

Eddie: Remember a while ago you told me that you do not want to have sex until you get married?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: I respect that, i think that sex should be something special shared between two people who love each other. I respect you Loren and therefore no matter how hard it is for me i will wait for you until you are ready.

Loren: I know but i thought

Eddie: You thought i brought you to Hawaii on a romantic getaway so that i can manipulate you to have sex with me

Loren: Maybe

Eddie: Lo, i would never do that to you.

Loren: I know Eddie, but the location, the time it just seamed like it could be the perfect time and place.

Eddie: Loren, as soon as you feel you are ready to take the next step, until then i will stand by your side so you have nothing to worry about okay.

Loren: Okay.

Loren gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she comes out of the bathroom she is really relieved to see that Eddie is already sleeping on the bed, she pauses for a minute before climbing into the bed next to him. At 7 am Eddie wakes up and sees that Loren is sleeping soundly he kisses her lightly on her forehead and then gets out of bed. Eddie goes downstairs and cooks breakfast. When he is done in the kitchen Eddie puts the food on a tray and goes upstairs, Loren is still asleep. Eddie knows she is still recovering from her accident but he knows that if they want to get on the road he will have to wake her up now.

Eddie: Lo, good Morning

Loren: What time is it?

Eddie: Its a quarter to eight

Loren: Why you waking me so early?

Eddie: I have a trip planned for you, its not intense but will take the whole day.

Loren: Okay.

Loren gets up, she eats the breakfast that Eddie had made her, she then gets dressed and they leave the villa to go on their trip. Eddie drives her to this scenic route that goes around the whole island. The road reminds her a little bit of the PCH in LA. For dinner Eddie takes Loren to this really fancy Hawaiian restaurant and Loren is loving every minute of this trip. Loren knows that the trip was short but it didn't bother her. After dinner they went to a karaoke bar and they got lost in the moment. At three am they finally decided to go back to their villa after an extremely long day.

Loren: Eddie this was amazing, my entire life i wanted to go to Hawaii and this trip was magical.

Eddie: I am really glad you enjoyed the trip.

Eddie watches Loren fall asleep with a huge smile on her face and at that moment he knows that nothing else in the world matters as long as Loren is happy. Eddie packs up their stuff and an hour later he picks Loren up off the bed and carries her down to the car. Loren manages to stay asleep the entire trip back home and Eddie wakes her up when it is time to get out of the car and go home. As they are walking into their apartment Eddie's phone rings.

Eddie: Jake, hi we just got back whats up?

Jake: Can you and Loren come down to the office now there are a couple of last minute things that Kelly and I have to discuss with you two before we leave to tour tomorrow.

Eddie: Sure, we just walked in the door but we will be by you as soon as we can

Jake: Thanks see you then.

Eddie and Jake hang up. Ten minutes later Eddie and Loren are out the door on their way to Jake's office. They enter the office to see Jake, Kelly and Steve working quietly. Eddie clears his throat.

Jake: Eddie!

Kelly: My two favorite superstars how was Hawaii?

Loren: It was amazing, so how was the feedback on the concert?

Jake: You two might want to sit down.

Eddie: Uh oh good or bad news?

Kelly: Both, the good news Loren is that everyone loved your performance. There have been so many phone calls these past couple of days asking if we can add them into your tour

Loren: Thats amazing, did you add them?

Kelly: We told them we have to speak to you first, when you leave now to rest i will call them back with your answer. Do you want me to add them?

Loren: Of course i would. Eddie, is that okay with you?

Jake: Loren, Eddie the bad news though is that not only do these new venues not want Eddie to play but many of the places we had already booked have cancelled.

Eddie: What, why?

Jake: Eddie, i'm sorry but your fans are not liking this new direction that you are taking your music in.

Eddie: So what do we do now?

Jake: You can either continue your music on this path and hope you find new fans or you can continue on the old path which i'm sure is something all your fans would love.

Loren: So what will be with the tour if people are cancelling?

Kelly: Loren, no one cancelled completely, they only cancelled Eddie, they still want you to play. do you think you are up to that?

Loren: To sing without Eddie, in a place that origionally booked me because we were a package deal, i think that's rude.

Eddie: Loren, forget about me for a minute i think you should go for it.

Kelly: Eddie, you do realize that if they don't want you there that you two will be going on two different tours occasionally meeting up together and you will finish much sooner than Loren will. are you okay with doing it long distance from each other.

Eddie: Jake, what do you think i should do?

Jake: I think that if you want to continue a career in music you will have to go back on the route you came from.

Eddie: Why?

Jake: The label called this morning, they signed Loren.

Eddie: That's amazing, why do you look so bumbed about that?

Jake: They dropped you.

Eddie: They what?

Jake: They dropped you.

Eddie: Without a label i am not legally aloud to go on tour.

Jake: Exactly, so as of now Loren is going alone and you my man have some serious thinking to do.

Loren: I can't go myself.

Eddie: Lo...


	21. Chapter 21

Loren and Eddie have finally left Jake's office, they both look a little miserable and not completely at piece with how that conversation went and ended. Eddie looks over at Loren who is sitting next to him in the back seat of his car and he gets worried.

Eddie: Lo, are you okay?

Loren: I'm just really worried about your decision

Eddie: I thought we went through this already

Loren: We did, but that doesn't mean i have to like it

Eddie: So if you don't like it then why did you agree to it?

Loren: Who said i agreed? Last i checked you and Jake did all the negotiating and i sat there and just watched.

Eddie: I thought you would be a little happier that i decided to join you on tour.

Loren: Eddie, don't get me wrong im super excited that you are coming with me, i don't know what in the world i would have done had you decided to stay here to work on your music but that doesn't mean i cant be worried about you.

Eddie: So then what are you worried about?

Loren: Your career, what will happen now that you want to continue in this new direction, you are not signed with any label and your fans aren't loving your music like they used to.

Eddie: Lo, you have to stop worrying about everyone and everything, you know that everything that happens, happens for a reason weather we understand it or not, look at me hon you and i we will go home now, pack up and then get an early night sleep. We leave for Vegas at 6 AM. We will take whatever happens after that one step at a time okay.

Loren: Your right i worry to much.

The car pulls up in front of their apartment building. Loren and Eddie get out, they go inside the building, Eddie pulls Loren into a passionate kiss in the elevator, they continuing kissing while they walk into their apartment and fall down onto the couch laughing. After a long evening together their bags are packed and they go to sleep. At 5 AM Eddie's phone rings and wakes them both. Eddie sees that it is Jake so he picks up.

Eddie: Jake, do you know what time it is?

Jake: Yeah, its five

Eddie: So why are you calling this early?

Jake: You know that we are coming to pick you guys up in an hour right.

Eddie: Yeah, we are both ready so i was planning on waking up at a quarter to six.

Jake: Ed, there is something serious i have to discuss with you privately can i come by now?

Eddie: Bad news again?

Jake: No nothing about you.

Eddie: Kelly?

Jake: How did you guess?

Eddie: Really Jake, everyone out there knows that Kelly is in love with you, it only makes more sense that now that Tracy left she will make things more complicated for you.

Jake: I still miss Tracy is there a way that you can explain that to Kelly before we leave today? It's just that i am still nervous every time am alone with Kelly she doesn't seam to get that i still love Tracy and i am not ready to move on yet.

Eddie: Don't worry Jake, i'll take care of Kelly as long as i know you will have my back through this whole process, i know you are not thrilled with my decision to join Loren, if you stand behind me i will get Kelly to back off. Do we have a deal.

Jake: We sure do.

Jake and Eddie hang up. Eddie gets Loren up and they both get ready for their upcoming road trip. At six sharp Jake and Kelly are outside waiting for them. Max and Nora are there as well. Everyone is getting settled onto the bus when Melissa comes running on.

Melissa: Am i late?

Jake: Nope, your right on time we are about to leave.

Loren: Mel, what are you doing here?

Melissa: Eddie, you didn't tell her?

Loren: Tell me what?

Eddie: I wanted you to surprise her yourself.

Melissa: After you accepted the offer from the label they called me and asked me to video your entire tour.

Loren: But i thought you already had a job.

Melissa: I did, but i couldn't turn down the opportunity to join you on tour for double what i was originally going to get paid.

Loren: Mel, that's amazing, i'm so excited your coming.

Loren and Mel get tangled up in a really intense hug, Melissa then pushes Eddie away and ends up sitting next to Loren. They ended up leaving LA at six thirty so they got stuck in heavy rush hour traffic. They pulled up in front of the hotel they were playing in at twelve as the four hour car ride ended up taking close to six hours to drive. They all get out of the bus and enter the hotel. Loren Eddie and Melissa are standing outside the hotel together when Loren comes face to face with someone she had never planned on seeing again.

Loren: Trent, what are you doing here?

Trent: Hi honey, i own this Hotel.

Eddie: Loren, you know this man?

Loren: Eddie meet Trent McCall, my dad, Trent meet Eddie Duran my boyfriend.

Trent: Nice to finally meet you Eddie.

Eddie: Loren i thought you hadn't seen your dad since he left you and your mom 14 years ago

Loren: Your right, except that he decided to come to my last concert the one at the MK club.

Eddie: You came to see your daughter while i was gone, you really thought that would help her out? How could you do that to her?

Eddie picks up his hand and slaps Trent across the face

Trent: I guess i deserve that

Eddie: Look man i feel your pain i know what its like to be far away from Loren, i just went through that myself, but really dude you walked out on her, you left her because you didn't want her, you cant just come back into her life when it's convenient for you. Where were you when she was four years old wondering why her daddy never came home, or when Nora would bring home all of these guys, or when Loren started to realize that all her classmates in school had two parents and she only had one, How about when i went missing and my father had to comfort her, where was her father? And where were you when Loren died? You definitely never showed up to the hospital.

Trent: i understand where you are coming from Eddie, but can't you see that i am trying to make things right here?

Eddie: Are you trying to make them right for Loren or for you? If you wanted to make it right by Loren then why don't you ask her how to make it right because i don't think that booking her for a gig behind her back is the best way to start.

Trent: Look i am desperate here, really i am,

Loren: So you booked me here on purpose.

Trent: You were so amazing the last time i heard you sing, and your mom wouldn't let me contact you i had to figure out another way to do it.

Eddie: I am sure there are better ways to do it than randomly showing up here without giving her advanced notice.

Trent: If she would have found out that i owned this Hotel she would have backed out completely

Loren looks at her papers and then back at Trent.

Loren: Trent how come your name is not on my paper here as the contact, i have someone else's name here.

Trent: I had to put the reservation under the name of someone else so you wouldn't find out it was me. i am sorry Loren but i really wanted you to play here.

Loren: So whose name exactly is on the reservation?

Trent: The name you see there, well she is my fiance.

Loren: What, Dad how could you do that to me?

Trent: Loren, i thought you would be happy, i have finally moved on, i am going to be getting married and i really wanted you to sing at our wedding and i didn't know how else to get you down here.

Loren: Look you might have contributed to my existence but you are not my dad and you never will be, but couldn't you have picked anyone else in the world to marry and not her.

Trent: Why whats wrong with her and how do you know her you never even met her.

Loren: You're right i never met her but still you can't marry her.

Melissa: Lo, whats wrong, you never have to see your dad again come on lets go inside.

Loren: Mel you need to see the name of the person my dad is about to marry.

Melissa: Me why?

Loren hands Melissa the paper.

Loren: Just look.

Melissa takes on look and then freaks out.

Melissa: What no way how can you do this to me? How can she do this to me?

Trent: Look i don't really understand what you two are getting so worked up about. I met Beth twenty years ago and we dated back then, we continued our relationship on and off during the years whenever she lived here. she recently moved out here and started working for me in my hotel. We immediately reconnected and a couple of weeks ago i proposed to her and she said yes.

Melissa: So you knew here while she was here in rehab?

Trent: How the heck do you know about that?

Just then Beth comes walking out of the hotel.

Beth: Trent what is going on out here, Melissa what are you doing here, i thought you had a job in LA for the summer.

Melissa: Hi to you to mom, i gave up that job to join Loren here on tour. Oh and by the way i don't know if you mentioned to Trent that you had a daughter but so does Trent, Beth meet Loren my best friend a really famous super star who also happens to be your fiance's daughter.

Beth: Loren it is really nice to finally meet you. And Melissa yes Trent did tell me about Loren after i told him that you Melissa are his biological daughter as well.

Melissa: What?! Trent is my dad?

Trent: Yeah, one night while Nora was pregnant and being real moody i left the house and went to a bar where i met you mom Melissa for the first time. We were both really drunk and had a one night stand where i got Beth pregnant. I didn't know about it until just recently. We had you Loren and then i left. But now i will have both my daughters.

Loren: So you are saying that after all these years of saying that Melissa was my closest friend who felt like a sister to me she is becoming my step sister oh wait no actually she is already my biological sister. Thanks dad if i thought i could count on you to make my life hell before nothing compares to the bomb you just dropped on me.

Eddie walks in between Loren and Melissa and hugs each of them. Normally Loren would be mad that Eddie was hugging Melissa but she was so happy and proud of him for recognizing that right then they both needed to be comforted. The three of them then walk into the hotel where they are greeted by the rest of their group.

Nora: What was going on out there we were starting to get really worried.

Melissa: Well to make a long story short, Trent owns this hotel, he is engaged to my real mom Beth and oh by the way did i forget to mention that while you were still married to Trent he cheated on you with Beth making him my long lost biological father.

Nora: What?!


	22. Chapter 22

After a couple of really intense days and two amazing performance Loren was more than ready to hit the road. Eddie had explained to her that for three weeks out of each month they will be traveling and the last week they will rest up so they can have strength to continue on the tour. The next stop on their itinerary was Denver. Loren was hoping that this next trip will be completely uneventful. After the emotional turmoil and just plain old confusion Loren wanted a really simple and drama free week. Since Denver was a twelve hour drive away from Vegas they were going to do the drive in two days. It was Sunday morning and Everyone was on the bus when Loren saw Trent and Beth coming out of the hotel, she figured that they wanted to say good bye to her and Melissa and she really didn't want to talk to them again.

Loren: Start the bus and lets pull out now.

Eddie: Honey what's going on?

Loren: Trent and Beth look like they are headed in our direction.

Nora: Drive, now drive.

The driver quickly started the engine and pulled out onto the road leaving Trent and Beth behind.

Trent: i understand we hurt our daughters but i will not give up on my dream to have Loren play at our wedding.

Beth: She really is amazing that daughter of yours, you should not give up. Don't worry i say we give them both time and soon they will come around to the idea that they are sisters.

Trent: Thanks babe i know you're right.

Trent kisses Beth and we are back on the bus with Loren and Eddie.

Eddie: Loren, originally we had a whole trip planned for today and tomorrow do you want to do it or after what happened in Vegas do you want to skip it all?

Melissa: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

They all laugh at that.

Loren: Melissa you're right but still i am not really in the party mode. We can have fun in Denver or during the next road trip but for now i want to keep it low key if that's okay with everyone?

Eddie: Perfect with me if everyone else is on bored.

On the other side of the bus Jake turns towards Kelly.

Jake: Kell, we might have a really huge problem on our hands.

Kelly: Why, Jake whats up?

Jake: Here read this.

Jake hands Kelly his lap top and she reads the days headlines.

Kelly: Uh oh.

Eddie: Jake Kelly, whats going on?

Back in LA. Jackie is trying to figure out her next move. She is talking to the lawyer and he doesn't sound very hopeful.

Jackie: Are you trying to tell me that there is no way in the world that i can get my daughter released from prison.

Lawyer: Look miss Carter.

Jackie: Its Kowalski, Jackie Kowalski.

Lawyer: Miss Kowalski, your daughter, Chloe Carter has done many things which give the Judge reason to believe that she is better off being locked away for the rest of her life than being free out on the streets.

Jackie: I understand my daughter isn't perfect but then again no one is, are you a father?

Lawyer: No, me and my wife have not been blessed with children.

Jackie: Then you don't understand what i am going through?

Lawyer: I don't, i may not understand you completely but one of the cases i had to deal with was my own sister, and not only that but i knew she was guilty and i had to work really hard to prove that. Trust me Jackie, i love my sister but sometimes we have to put our emotions aside to help those we love most.

Jackie: I know your right, but i just want to help my daughter and it kills me to see her locked away like that. I just want to get her released and then i will take her back home to Fresno with me. She will never bother Eddie or his girlfriend ever again.

Lawyer: Look i will try and help you but there is one thing that you should know, your daughter is being charged with harassment, violence, attempted murder and actual murder. It won't be easy to help her but i think i might know a way we can do that.

Jackie: I'm listening.

Lawyer: Okay here is my plan, right now she is being held in a maximum protection facility in Los Angeles, if we can get the judge to drop the harassment and violence charges than we can convince him to move her to a facility in Fresno.

Jackie: I don't just want her near me, i want her free completely.

Lawyer: I know the guard in the Fresno Jail, i can easily get him to help me let Chloe free.

Jackie: Do you really think this can work?

Lawyer: Look Jackie, i don't know but for someone being charged with murder there usually is no loophole so i think that you can either try this route or you can get used to the idea of visiting Chloe in here for the rest of your lives.

Jackie: And what about Tyler?

Lawyer: Tyler Rorke?

Jake: I just read about Tyler in the news.

Eddie: What did it say? i thought he was being locked up for murdering my mom.

Jake: Well the news says that he was held in jail for sixty days and is now being released home on probation.

Eddie: What?

Jake: Look none of this is verified as soon as we come out of this dead zone i will call my contact in LAPD to find out exactly whats going on but right now it looks like someone out there is trying to help both Tyler and Chloe.

Loren: I had really wanted a drama free trip this time.

Melissa: You mean you weren't interested in finding any more long lost siblings?

Loren: Not really, look i don't mean this in a bad way but it was really hard for me to get used to the idea of Eddie being my stepbrother now out of the blue i have to become okay with the idea of Melissa being okay but before i had time to process that i was thrown out a bomb that Melissa was already my biological sister.

Nora: Honey, i know this is all really hard for you to process but we now have two security guards on tour with us. If the gossip sites are correct and Tyler is free we will protect you with everything, don't worry Lo, no one here will let you get hurt again. Okay?

Loren: Okay, but i am still really nervous.

Back in LA Jackie is sitting in Chloe's house talking to the lawyer when the door opens and Tyler walks in.

Jackie: Tyler, hi

Tyler: Hi, Jackie i didn't realize you would be here.

Jackie: I am working on trying to get Chloe released from prison.

Tyler: Jackie, you know how much i love your daughter but she is a menace to herself and to society. I think someone like Chloe doesn't belong out on the streets.

Jackie: Tyler you were just being locked up yourself don't you think that if the situation was reversed and Chloe got off first she would do everything in her power to help you and not try to keep you in there.

Tyler: Jackie, when will you recognize that your daughter will stop at nothing to achieve her own personal happiness. When we lived in Fresno i fell in love with your daughter Cynthia but when she left Fresno behind and moved out here to LA she changed into someone i no longer want to associate myself with.

Jackie: So then what are you doing here?

Tyler: Well when we moved back to Fresno a couple of months ago my landlord rented my apartment out to someone else and now when i got released from jail on probation my house arrest is connected to this apartment.

Jackie: So where is your probation officer and your ankle monitor?

Tyler: Well in order for this to work there is one more thing i have to do before these rules will get set into accept.

Jackie: And what is that?

Back on the bus Jake is on the phone with his source on the police force.

Jake: Tyler what? Wait so you are telling me that? yes i understand English, no i hear what you are saying i am just having a really hard time processing. So you are saying that Tyler is right now on his way to Denver.

Loren: What?! I thought you said you would protect me from him.

Jake: Don't worry i will have this taken care of.

Eddie: Jake can you explain to us exactly what is going on?

Two days later everyone is settled in their seats in the front row waiting for Loren to come on stage and perform. Eddie is backstage trying to calm Loren down.

Loren: Eddie, i can't go up there, i can't do it.

Eddie: Lo, honey look at me, you know i will never steer you wrong right, there is a whole crowd of people out there waiting to hear Loren Tate, they are all here for you, you can no longer deny that as i am not legally allowed to get paid to sing. You will put on that huge gorgeous smile of yours, go out there and give these people the time of their lives.

Loren smiles and Eddie pulls Loren into a deep passionate kiss when the door opens and in walks Tyler.

Tyler: Eddie

Eddie pulls Loren close for dear life.

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Tyler: Don't worry i'm here in peace.

Eddie: Really, and you expect me to believe that, why?

Tyler: Look Eddie i know that you and I have had our differences but i would really like to put all of that behind us can we move on as friends.

Eddie: Tyler, for the first time since i met you, you actually sound sincere but you have to understand why i am really nervous around you. You slept with Chloe while she was engaged to me.

Tyler: I'm sorry man, i really am. Look my love for Chloe blinded me making me say and do things that now i am really ashamed of, you have moved on and i am trying my hardest to do the same.

Eddie: Tyler, i don't know if i will ever be able to forgive you to the point of being friends, why are you here now?

Tyler: The judge will only let me out on house arrest if you sign this document saying that you don't think i am a danger to myself or anyone around me.

Eddie: I don't know, you hurt me pretty bad.

Tyler: Was it me who hurt you or was it mostly Chloe's doing.

Eddie: I don't know what to believe anymore.

Loren: Eddie can i talk to you privately in the corner for a minute?

Eddie: Sure, whats up?

Loren: I hate Tyler and i know how much you don't want to do this for him but i believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Sign the paper if he stays out of trouble then great if not he will go straight back to where he came from. By not signing the paper all you will be doing is stooping down to Tyler and Chloe's level.

Eddie: You are so smart Loren Tate. Tyler hand me the paper i will sign it, on one condition.

Tyler: Sure

Eddie: You don't ever bother me Loren, or those i love again.

Tyler: Deal, Loren i know Chloe would kill me for saying this but i have heard your music all over the internet and i think you are really talented. Would you mind if i stayed and watched you tonight?

Loren looks at Eddie.

Eddie: You told me to give him a second chance, you got to practice what you preach i think you should let him stay.

Loren: Of course you can.

Loren hands him a VIP ticket. The lady in charge comes into the room.

Lady: Loren you were just introduced you have to go on now.

Loren leaves the room and Eddie walks with Tyler to the front row. Eddie sits down and makes room next to him for Tyler. Melissa sees whats going on and stands up and starts to scream.

Melissa: HELP! HELP! SECURITY! SOMEBODY HELP!


	23. Chapter 23

The curtains open and Loren walks on stage holding her mike about to start the concert when she hears Melissa screaming.

Melissa: HELP! HELP! SECURITY! SOMEBODY HELP!

Loren quickly runs off stage leaving the audience shocked and confused as to what's going on. Loren runs over to where Melissa was standing waving her hands dramatically trying to get everyone's attention.

Loren: Mel, whats going on? What are you screaming about?

Melissa points towards Tyler who is sitting next to Eddie really embarrassed.

Loren: Mel, it's okay i gave him the ticket, why don't you just sit down calmly and i will explain everything to you later, okay?

Melissa: Loren there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind about this guy. He slept with Chloe behind Eddie's back.

Loren: And if he hadn't where would we be today?

Melissa: He was in the car that killed Eddie's mom.

Loren: And if she was still alive who would Nora be dating? Dr. Don, i would like to assume not.

Melissa: He threatened you many times.

Loren: And it made me and Eddie grow much close to each other.

Melissa: You are totally missing the point Loren.

Loren: Am I? Or are you only trying to dwell on the bad things Tyler has done to all of us. Will i ever be able to forget them, probably not but what i was trying to prove to you is that everything that happens, happens for a reason. Sometimes we have a harder time finding the reason and sometimes it just takes time. Tyler came here asking for forgiveness, something that for me personally is really hard to give him, but everyone even the worst people her deserve a second chance.

All of a sudden they hear the audience erupt in applause and Loren gets a standing ovation. Loren looks over at Eddie really confused.

Eddie: You are supposed to be singing now so your mike is on.

Loren looks down at the mike and smiles. She then puts her hand over the mike.

Loren: Melissa, please I am not asking you to marry the guy but just be civil for the rest of the evening and by the way he has been escorted here by the LA county jail security so you have nothing to worry about.

Melissa: Sorry for ruining your evening Lo,

Loren: No worries.

Loren then uncovers her mike and starts talking while she walks up to the stage.

Loren: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for that little speech, but now no more talking shall we get started with what you all came to here for? Lets get this party started.

The music goes on and Loren begins singing. The rest of the evening goes by uneventfully. When Loren finishes performing she is congratulated by her family as well as by her adoring fans. It was around ten and they are all sitting in the limo they ordered on their way the fanciest restaurant in Denver.

Eddie: Loren, you were amazing tonight.

Loren: Thank you, i was really nervous after the scene we made in the beginning.

Melissa: I am really sorry about that Lo, I was just trying to look out for you and Eddie

Loren: It's okay Melissa, i understand.

Kelly: Loren, there is something we have to discuss before we hit the road next week.

Loren: Should i be worried.

Kelly: Nope, only good news.

Loren: Okay.

Jake: Where here whose hungry?

They all get out of the car and walk into the restaurant.

Melissa: Wow, this place is amazing.

Eddie: Well if you continue touring with us you can get used to eating in places like this.

Melissa: If we get to eat in a place like this in every city you don't even have to ask me again, i'm in.

Nora: Okay Mel, why don't we all order?

They take their time ordering and then place there order, about an hour after they got to the restaurant their food arrived. It looked and smelled amazing. They ate, conversed and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

Kelly: Why haven't we done this before?

Jake: Well last time Eddie went on tour

Kelly: I was still living in New York.

Loren: And i was still nerdy old Loren Tate, senior in High School.

Kelly: Well now that's all changed i think we should continue doing this every once in a while, this is really nice.

Eddie: I agree Kelly, we will make sure to do family dinner once in each city.

Kelly: Deal.

Melissa's phone starts to ring. She looks at Loren who is sitting to her left.

Melissa: It's a video call request from Adam i really should take it.

Loren: Go, enjoy tell him I say hi and i miss having him around.

Melissa gets up from the table and walks into a bathroom stall where she accepts the call from Adam.

Melissa: Adam, hey

Adam: Hey Mel, hows it going?

Melissa: Don't even ask, this trip has been amazing while at the same time so much drama has happened its unreal.

Adam: You want to clue me into the drama?

Melissa: Of course but first tell me how is NYU treating you?

Adam: It is amazing, New York is very different but im sure noticed it while you where here last month. The school is amazing. It's funny how different college is from high school, its much harder but i am loving every second of it. The only thing that is really hard for me is being away from you.

Melissa: It's really hard for me too, i'm looking forward to seeing you again.

Adam: Same here, so what was the drama you were talking about earlier?

Melissa: Well the first stop we went to was Vegas and guess who I met there?

Adam: Who?

Melissa: My biological father.

Adam: Whats his name?

Melissa: Trent McCall

Adam: Wait, isn't he...

Melissa: Loren's father Trent, yeah anyway to make a very long story he met my mom many years ago they had a drunken one night stand to which i was the result of, anyway they are engaged.

Adam: Wow, that sounds really intense, how did Loren handle it.

Melissa: Well considering everything she was really strong.

Adam: Anything crazy happen in Denver?

Melissa: Yeah Tyler showed up.

Adam: Uh oh

Just then Melissa sees a girl walk into Adams room.

Melissa: Adam who is that?

Adam turns around to see who Mel is talking about.

Adam: Her? That's Emily

Emily: Hey babe.

Melissa: Babe?! Adam, what the hell is going on?

Adam: Melissa calm down I had wanted to tell you about her but

Melissa: But you didn't know how to tell your girlfriend you started dating someone else.

Adam: I am not...

Melissa hangs up but Adam continues not realizing Melissa left the call.

Adam: Dating her.

Adam realizes Melissa hung up and tries calling her back but she is not picking up. He tries Loren who left her phone in the hotel room and is left wondering what to do next. Meanwhile back in Denver everyone is sitting around enjoying each others company when Melissa comes barging back towards the table.

Melissa: Loren, emergency, bathroom now.

Melissa grabs Loren's hand and pulls her towards the back of the restaurant leaving everyone staring at them in complete shock. Eddie is the first to recover.

Eddie: Anyone have any idea what that is about?

Kelly: No clue.

Eddie: Should i go after Loren, make sure they are okay?

Nora: Eddie, i know that the suspense is killing you, its killing me too but i think we have to give them space if they need us they will let us know okay.

Eddie: I hope your right.

Max: Eddie, don't worry its probably just girl troubles, why don't we all order desert while we wait for them to return.

They ordered desert which arrived thirty minutes later. They ate and enjoyed but you were able to tell that each person at the table was slowly starting to get really nervous. It was forty five minutes after they had left the table and they had still heard nothing from either one of them. Eddie picks up his phone and calls Loren the first couple of times it rings and the next five times he calls it went straight to voicemail.

Eddie: Nora, dad i know you told me not to worry but its getting late, Loren still has to play again tomorrow night and i cant get a hold of her.

Nora: Let me try her.

Nora calls Loren's phone which goes straight to voicemail she then tries Melissa and receives the same results.

Nora: Max, i am really starting to worry.

Max: Why don't you check the bathroom isn't that where Melissa said they were going.

Eddie: Why didn't we think of that earlier.

Nora, Max and Eddie all get up and go to the bathroom. Nora walks in leaving the men outside the door. Nora looks in every stall.

Nora: Loren, Melissa, Loren, Mel, Lo? You in here, it's been a while. Are you okay? Loren, Mel Lo, Melissa Loren, you here, either of you?

Nora continues looking for about ten more minutes when Eddie opens the door.

Eddie: Nora, you find them?

Nora: No,

Eddie: Let me try

Max: Eddie you can't really go in there its the women's restroom.

Eddie: Dad, Loren is missing i think i get a pass.

Max: I don't think i would call it missing it hasn't been that long.

Eddie: It's been over an hour.

Eddie walks in and looks inside every stall once again he comes out empty handed.

Max: Still nothing?

Eddie: No sign of either of them. Where do you think they could be?

Max: Let's check the table for all you know they came back while we were here looking for them.

The three of them walk back towards the table where Kelly and Jake are in the middle of a make out session. They all smile at each other, Eddie knew that Jake had wanted him to get Kelly to back off but he also knew that Kelly and Jake had feelings for each other, he was just waiting for when Jake would accept it himself, which apparently Jake had finally accepted it. They did not see Loren or Melissa though. Max clears himself, startling Jake and Kelly.

Jake: I'm sorry.

Eddie: It's okay, we are happy for you guys but have you seen Loren or Melissa?

Kelly: Nope sorry, what time is it?

Eddie: Its 2 am. they left around two hours ago. We should go to the police.

Nora: Okay Eddie i know you are nervous and after everything you and Loren have been through i can't blame you but you really need to calm down I am sure they are both okay. I think we should head back to the hotel, they are smart girls they will find us.

Eddie: Why haven't they been in contact with us?

Nora: Eddie, i don't know, i don't have any answers for you and i am really sorry about that. I am sure that when you wake up tomorrow morning Loren will be there to wake you up.

Eddie: Okay, i guess your right.

They left the restaurant and got back to the hotel. The next morning however both Loren and Melissa were no where to be found. By now everyone was getting nervous as there had still been zero contact from the girls. At 10:30 am Eddie, Max and Nora went to the police station to file a missing person's report. The police tried everything they could to find the girls. They traced Loren's phone back to the hotel room but since Melissa's phone was off that was a dead end. They tried the girls credit cards but nothing came up. They called everyone who knew them but nothing, they even posted signs on the internet, Eddie sent out tweets and messages to all his fans but the girls were no where to be found. Nora tried Gus, who did not know where Melissa was and they both agreed not to tell Lisa that Loren and Mel were missing. At 3 they were all sitting in Nora's hotel room when Eddie got an idea.

Eddie: Tyler!

Max: What?

Eddie: Maybe Tyler kidnapped them.

Max: He was escorted with jail guards do you really think he would be that stupid?

Eddie: The Tyler i knew in the past probably the Tyler i saw yesterday i don't think so, but maybe.

Nora: Why don't you call him?

Eddie takes out his phone and calls Tyler.

Tyler: Eddie, hi whats going on buddy.

Eddie: Loren has gone missing i was wondering if you know anything about that?

Tyler: So you are accusing me of kidnapping your girlfriend?

Eddie: Tyler, you said you wanted to be friends, i'm calling you as a friend who is worried sick about where his girlfriend is.

Tyler: Eddie, i swear i know nothing about this. Text me everything you do know and i will try to see what i can do to find her okay. I promise you Eddie, i did not hurt her, nor do i know who did.

Eddie: Thanks Tyler, if you hear of anything please call me immediately

Tyler: Will do, send me that information as soon as you can.

Eddie and Tyler say their good byes and hang up. Eddie texts Tyler the information he has when the door opens and in walks Kelly.

Kelly: Guys i really do not want to add insult to injury but there are people starting to gather outside for Loren's performance tonight, what do i tell them?

Nora: How about the truth?

Kelly: That the singer they all came for has been missing for twenty hours?

Max: Eddie, why don't you do the performance, you know Loren's songs.

Eddie: I don't know dad

Kelly: Max that is an amazing idea. Look Eddie, i know this is really hard for you especially since you are worried sick about Loren but i think that would be the best situation considering.

Eddie: Okay, i see i'm out numbered i'll do it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Eddie ready for the performance, every time the door opened they all turned their heads hoping to see Loren or Melissa walk in but yet again each time they were disappointed. At 8 pm everyone was seated in their seats the lights were dim, the emcee had just announced that Eddie would be playing tonight instead of Loren. Eddie stepped on stage and was about to start the first song when the double doors in the back open up. Everyone turns hoping it was Loren but once again were disappointed as in walked regular guests. Eddie was sensational and the crowd went wild. The rest of the evening went by in a blur as he was complimented for singing Loren's songs.

No one slept the whole night, they spent the whole night worrying about Loren and trying to find out where she was. They left no stone un-turned but they still couldn't find Melissa or Loren. Eddie was pacing back and forth and everyone was starting to get concerned, Eddie hadn't eaten a thing since Loren disappeared from the restaurant Thursday night and it was right now Sunday morning. Before the whole fiasco happened they were planning on leaving early Sunday morning to Huston as it is a 15 hour drive, however they decided to push off their departure time for 5 pm that evening in hopes that Loren would be back by then. They spent most of the day on the phone with the police and while they weren't on the phone they were packing up for their trip later that day. At 4:30 they started to pack up the bus. Eddie was taking it really hard and he was sitting on the curb looking real depressed when Jake walked over and sat down next to him.

Jake: Eddie, how you holding up man?

Eddie: Not good Jake, not good, where could she be i just don't understand what could happen.

Jake: Did anything come of your conversation with Tyler?

Eddie: Not really, he called me back this morning and said that he had reached out to all of his contacts but he has no leads, Jake do you get that nothing, no one knows anything.

Jake: Eddie, i know this is hard and scary but we will find her, she will come back, she loves you and you know that, there has to be a reason why she couldn't call you.

Eddie: That reason is because i am holding her phone.

Jake: Okay, well that explains why she hasn't called or picked up. Anyway are you on bored with the plan we came up with.

Eddie: I guess so, i kind of have to be right?

Jake: Yeah, okay lets go over it one more time okay.

Eddie: Okay.

Jake: So as soon as everyone is ready we will hit the road, we will sleep in a hotel on the side of the road tonight and then we will try to finish the drive tomorrow, if we have to we will sleep on the road again. We hope to have found Loren by the time she is supposed to sing in Huston on Friday night, if not you will take the stage again. If when the time comes to leave Huston we still have not heard from or seen Loren we will cancel the rest of the tour and go back to LA if we have found her by then, the trip will continue as origionally planned.

Eddie: Okay, we will find her though i know we will.

Jake: For your sake Eddie, i hope your right.

With that Jake gets on the bus, he is promptly followed by Kelly. Around ten minutes later Max and Nora come out of the hotel and start to get on the bus when Eddie stops them.

Eddie: Have either of you heard from Melissa or Loren?

Nora: I'm sorry Eddie we haven't.

Max: Son, i truly understand how hard this is for you, but right now we have to get going.

Eddie: I know i'm just so confused what if Loren comes back here and we are gone?

Nora: What do you think Loren would want you to do right now? Sit around and wallow in self pity or go and be the great super star she fell in love with.

Eddie: She would want me to go.

Max: So what are we waiting for lets go.

Max and Nora climb onto the bus and Eddie follows after them. He has one foot inside the bus, he takes a deep breath and is about to go on when a taxi pulls up right behind the bus. The doors to the taxi fly open and out walks Melissa who is immediately followed by Loren. Eddie stops and then runs off the bus while Loren is running with her arms wide open straight into Eddie's hands. Eddie pulls Loren into a deep passionate kiss twirls her around and for ten minutes everyone watches as the two of them kiss each other so deeply without once stopping for air.


	24. Chapter 24

Eddie and Loren are still kissing so Eddie doesn't notice Ian get out of the taxi. Ian holds Melissa's hand and they walk onto the bus together.

Nora: Melissa! Your back, we were wondering what was taking Eddie so long.

Melissa: I am so sorry about all of this Nora we will explain everything once we get on the road.

Kelly: You better, and it better be good.

Melissa: Oh don't worry i think you will like this one

Kelly: Great looking forward.

Max: Ian, hi i didn't notice you get on the bus.

Ian: Yeah i met up with Loren and Mel and they offered me to join them on tour, they thought Eddie would like it.

Max: I think he would love it. Welcome.

Ian: Thanks.

Nora gets up and pokes her head outside the door, she sees Loren and Eddie in an intense make out session.

Nora: Loren, honey i don't really want to break this up i know you two have missed each other and have a lot to catch up on but if we don't hit the road our schedule will be drastically off as it is we are tight on time right now.

Loren moves away from Eddie, kisses him and then runs into her moms hands.

Loren: Mom, iv'e really missed you.

Nora: I missed you two, i am just really glad you two are safe.

Eddie: We all are.

Loren smiles lightly, the three of them walk onto the bus, the driver closes the door and they are on their way to Huston. After about five minutes Eddie notices Ian.

Eddie: Ian, what are you doing here?

Ian: I was invited to photograph the rest of the tour so i figured i would surprise you.

Eddie: Well consider me surprised.

Eddie turns towards Loren.

Eddie: Lo, i was worried sick about you these past couple of days, what happened where were you, why didn't you call?

Melissa: Lo, i think we should start from the very beginning. Thursday night while we were in the restaurant my boyfriend called me. It was a video call and at the end i saw some girl in the background call him babe and i freaked out.

Flashback:

Melissa hung up on Adam and rushed back into the dinning area she grabbed Loren's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Once alone Melissa started crying.

Loren: Mel, whats wrong you are really scaring me, you look worse now than you did the night you found out that Lisa was your aunt and Beth was your mom.

Melissa: I think Adam is cheating on me.

Loren: What no way, Adam loves you he would never do such a thing to you.

Melissa: There was a girl in his room who called him babe.

Loren: Oh yeah well that doesn't have to mean their dating

Melissa: Really?

Loren: Okay so maybe it does look like that but what exactly do you want to do now?

Melissa: Go to New York and find out what the heck is going on here.

Loren: Melissa, we can't just do that everyone is out there waiting for us.

Melissa: I can't go out there and face them not in this state of mind.

Loren: Okay so lets calm down a little and then go back im still kind of hungry.

Melissa: You and that appetite. Lo, i can't stay here i have to go, i have to do this.

Loren: Okay lets go book you a flight, i still think your crazy though, just call him.

Melissa: No, i have nothing to say to him and i wont know what to say until i confront him.

Loren walks Melissa outside and they grab a cab to the airport.

Back on the bus.

Loren: My plan then was to go to the airport and have Melissa realize that we had no way of getting to New York as my credit cards as were hers were still at the restaurant. All i had on me was my wallet which only had my license and a couple of dollar bills.

Eddie: Okay so what happened?

Flashback.

Loren and Melissa get out of the cab and Melissa runs up to the ticket counter. There is a whole line of people waiting to be helped but Melissa doesn't care.

Melissa: Move, people move i have to be helped now i think my boy friend is cheating on me, move people move, i am with a super star here make way.

The people looked at them like they were crazy but they let them cut the line.

Lady: Hey girls how can i help you today?

Melissa: I would like two one way tickets to New York, the earliest flight you can get us on please.

Loren: Two i cant go with you,

Melissa: Please i'm sure it will be fine you will just call Eddie and tell him you are coming with me, i'm your best friend Lo, he'll understand.

Loren: Melissa for my best friend i would pay for the ticket and go back to Eddie, for my sister i will join you.

Melissa: At least one good thing came out of the whole Vegas fiasco.

Lady: The cheapest flight i can get you on will be boarding in 20 minutes but it costs $1200 per ticket.

Loren: We'll take them.

Back on the bus.

Loren: I looked inside my wallet and noticed my credit card was gone which was good because i knew we had to head back to the restaurant or everyone would start to worry.

Flashback.

Loren: Uh, Mel we might have a problem, i left my card at the restaurant.

Melissa: Why would you do that?

Loren: I didn't think i would need my credit card in the bathroom.

Melissa: Okay i hear that.

Loren: Mel, lets forget this and go back.

Melissa: No, i have an idea i still have Adam's credit card information written down from when i had to book his flight to come hear you play the festival, lets make him pay for this.

Loren: I don't think you have a right to do that.

Back on the bus.

Loren: But it was too late, Melissa had already given the lady Adam's credit card information. the lady printed out our tickets and before I could process what was happening I was on the plane to New York. I knew the flight was about four hours and i was beginning to worry about what you were all thinking. I knew though mom that since you knew i was with Melissa you wouldn't be too worried.

Nora: You were right honey i knew you were in good hands but Eddie on the other hand.

Eddie: I panicked Lo, i really panicked i couldn't sleep i barely ate. Somehow i played the festival for you, i felt like i had lost a part of me. Loren please don't leave me again like that please.

Loren: Eddie, i am so sorry i promise not to do it again okay.

Eddie: Thanks Lo. Anyway what happened?

Melissa: Well after a thankfully uneventful flight we landed in New York, as we had no luggage we walked right off the plane and into the first cab we could find. It was close to 10 am by the time we got to the NYU campus.

Flashback.

Loren: Melissa its almost 8 am in Denver don't you think they are really worried about us right now, can we please find a phone and just let them know we are okay?

Melissa: Sure but first can we go to Adam.

Loren: Okay i am giving you one hour and then i am finding a phone. I can't believe i left mine in the hotel in Denver.

Back on bus.

Melissa: We walked together and we found Adam's room, i was really nervous but i knew i had to do this. Loren knocked on the door and when there was no answer i opened the door. Sitting there on his bed in a total lip lock with some other chick.

Flashback:

Melissa: Adam what the hell?

Adam: Melissa what are you doing here? Loren, hi

Melissa: Well when i heard this girl call you babe i had to come here and see exactly what was going on. And i think i got my answer. Loren lets go.

Adam: Melissa wait, please let me explain.

Melissa: Explain what? That while you are supposedly dating me you find some other girl who actually lives in the same state as you to replace me and you don't even have the decency to tell me you might like someone else. I'm done here, Lo,

Adam: Loren please help me out her.

Loren: Adam i think it's best we go, Melissa will think about her next move. Bye Adam

And with that the girls left Adam standing there completely dumbfounded. Melissa and Loren get into a taxi they are both are too shocked to speak. The taxi pulls up in front of a hotel and they get out. Melissa orders a room for two days and once again puts it on Adams card.

Back on the bus.

Loren: We were so exhausted that the second we got to our room we fell asleep and i completely forgot about telling you where we were. When we woke up it close to 8 pm and that's when it dawned on me.

Flashback.

Loren: Mel the concert

Melissa: What concert?

Loren: Melissa its Friday night i am supposed to be giving another concert tonight in Denver.

Melissa: Oh my gosh in all this craziness i was so focused on me i completely forgot about you. I am so sorry Lo, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Loren: Of course i can, but can we please find a way to get in touch with my mom and Eddie and just let them know that we are okay, its been almost 24 hours since we left they are probably really freaking out right now.

Back on the bus.

Melissa: We got dressed and we left the hotel room, we figured that since it was New York someone would let us borrow their phone, but we were wrong no one wanted to let total strangers use their phone. Loren started freaking out that no one there knew who she was and went into a total panic. we were sitting on a bench in times square trying to figure out what our next move would be when someone tapped Loren on the shoulder.

Loren: I looked up and came face to face with Ian.

Flashback.

Loren: Ian, right? You are Eddie's friend?

Ian: That's me.

Melissa: You came with Eddie to Loren's party?

Ian: Yup i'm glad you remember me.

Loren and Melissa moved over making room for Ian to sit in between them on the bench.

Ian: So what bring you two to New York? I thought i read in the news that Loren was supposed to be going on tour now, and i would have found out if Eddie was here now.

Melissa: Well we were on tour, i went along to video the whole thing, last night i heard someone call my boyfriend who went to NYU this year babe.

Ian: So you just hoped on a plane to confront him?

Melissa: Yeah

Ian: And how did that work out for you?

Loren: Not so good, when we got to his dorm room we caught him lip locked with some other girl.

Ian: That idiot i just want to kill him.

Melissa: We all do.

Ian: So why the hesitation?

Melissa: I still love him.

Ian: But

Melissa: He's dating someone else now.

Ian: So why don't you do the same thing and move on, i'm free you know.

Melissa: Are you trying to hit on me?

Ian: Maybe

Melissa: I don't know,

Loren: Ian, why don't you come back to Denver with us and photograph the tour, are you working now?

Ian: Actually i am in between gigs, that would really be amazing, when are you going back?

Loren: Hopefully as soon as possible Eddie has no idea where we are.

Ian: You know this must be killing him.

Loren: I know i feel really bad but i left my phone in Denver and Melissa's is dead neither of us have a charger on us and no one here will let us use their phones. Hey do you have one we can use?

Ian: I have a phone but i haven't yet turned on my American plan.

Loren: Can you turn it on now?

Ian: Loren, i am afraid it doesn't work like that. I have to go to the store and get a new phone or i will lose my English plan.

Loren: Mel can we go to the airport now? I really want to get back i have been wearing the same clothes for the past who knows how long.

Ian: You didn't bring anything with you?

Loren: No, when i went to the concert i only brought what i needed for the evening i never thought i would end up on a plane to New York.

Melissa: Lo, please can we stay here just one more day, i promise i will have you back in Denver by the time we need to leave for Huston.

Loren: Okay but can we please find a way to be in touch with them.

Melissa: Okay

Back on bus.

Loren: We decided to go to a mall hoping someone there would let us use their device to make contact with you, Ian joined us but by the time we got there Ian and Mel had hit it off really well and i was walking alone in the mall. I was really angry at Adam for doing this to Mel, but i was happy for her. At one point i saw them making out, we were near a camera store i quickly pulled out a polaroid took the picture got an automatic print and sent it as a post card to Adam.

Eddie: Uh oh, what did he have to say about that?

Melissa: I don't know yet, i still haven't turned my phone back on. Its charging now.

Eddie: So what happened.

Melissa: By the time we got back to the hotel Friday night it was close to 6 am. Loren fell asleep right away but Ian and I stayed up until 10 talking. We finally fell asleep a little after Loren woke up.

Loren: I really wanted to get back to Denver, i was really missing everyone and super worried but i didn't have the heart to wake them moments after falling asleep. As the motel we were in was really cheap and didn't even have television i was really bored. I took a little walk ate lunch in a cafe and then spent the rest of the day reading in a public library. At 8 pm i walked back to the motel and they were both still sleeping. I decided to wake them up and then we went out for dinner. At midnight we were about to leave the restaurant when a really strong storm kicked in. We stayed inside until they lost power at that point we went outside got in a cab and went straight to the airport.

Melissa: I was, am still hurt by what Adam did, but thanks to Ian i was able to get it out of my system enough to understand we had to get back to Denver. We got to the airport and JFK was closed due to the storm. Finally early this afternoon they were able to put us on the first flight to Denver,

Loren: I was so afraid you guys had left without us, but i knew that if we went straight to Huston we would fore sure miss you guys so we came here. We hopped in a cab as soon as we landed and drove straight here. i am so sorry about all of this really i am. Eddie can you please forgive me.

Eddie: Lo, i forgive you truth is i was worried sick about you, i had no idea what to think.

Loren: I know, Melissa needed me and

Eddie: i get it, now that she is your sister you feel a special connection

Loren: Look at her somehow i feel like it is my responsibility to protect her.

Eddie: i know, but that doesn't mean you can ignore me in the process. I forgive you completely but please promise me you wont do it again okay?

Everyone continued talking to each other, they were happy and calm for the rest of the trip to Huston. When they got to Huston on Wednesday morning they checked into their hotel and just relaxed. Loren's shows on Friday and Sunday night went without a hitch. Tuesday morning came and soon enough it was time for them to once again hit the road.

Eddie: Loren, after the drama of the past couple of weeks i am so glad this trip went by so smoothly.

Loren: Me too.

Kelly runs up to Eddie and Loren in the hallway.

Kelly: Loren, Eddie emergency!


	25. Chapter 25

Loren: Kelly whats wrong?

Kelly: The bus, it's missing.

Eddie: Wait what?

Loren: What do you mean missing?

Kelly: Not here, gone, no where to be found.

Eddie: So just call the driver.

Kelly: Eddie that's just it, after the driver had finished loading the bus he went to the bathroom, when he got back there to let us on the bus, with everything in it was gone.

Melissa: Did i just hear you say that everything i own is missing?

Kelly: I'm afraid so.

They all walked down to the lobby together where Max, Nora and Jake and the driver were sitting and trying to make sense of the situation.

Jake: Can't we just get a new bus?

Max: We can but all of our belongings are on that bus, we need to get our stuff back.

Eddie: Jake, did you put a tracking thing on the bus? Something like the way you always know where i am and what i'm doing at every second.

Jake: Nope, sorry Eduardo, I am always with you on the bus so no need to track it.

Eddie: Well for once i wish you did.

Max: Look, okay everyone we just need to calm down, if we put our heads together we can come up with a plan.

Eddie: Involve the police?

Kelly: I think i had enough of the police for a while.

Eddie: Me too, but i had some really important things on that bus, including my guitar i got for my birthday. We need to find that bus.

Max gets on the phone and calls his buddy Joe.

Max: Joe, hey how are you?

Joe: I'm good how are you Max? I thought after last week i wouldn't be hearing from you for a while.

Max: I love talking to you Joe but i was hoping the same thing.

Joe: So what can i do for you?

Max: Well we are currently in Huston we were about to leave this morning, the tour bus was all packed up ready to go when the bus went missing.

Joe: You mean someone stole the bus?

Max: Yeah, and everything that was in it. Do you think you can help me find the bus?

Joe: I don't know, it will be hard from here but let me see what i can do i will call you back in a couple of hours.

Max: Thank you, keep me posted.

Max hung up and walked back to the rest of the group. The police were already there and they were looking at the surveillance cameras that were installed in front of the hotel. The cameras showed them the bus, at some points they were able to see the driver but somehow the person who took the bus was no where to be seen on the cameras, they saw the driver reenter the hotel and the bus pull away but they did not see who took it.

Loren: Now what?

Officer: I can go back to the precinct and see if i can get access to the cities cameras, but it probably has the same view that the hotels cameras have.

Nora: I think it's worth a try.

Officer: Why don't you just file a claim with the insurance.

Melissa: Did you ever have anything really expensive and really important stolen from you.

Officer: No, not really.

Melissa: Then you won't understand, but all of the items on that bus are worth millions, we have two of the worlds biggest rock stars here with us, you have to do something, do not leave even one stone unturned.

Officer: Yes mam, who would like to ride in the squad car with me?

Jake: I think i will stay here and get some work done while you guys figure this all out.

Kelly: Me too.

Eddie: You two just want some quality alone time huh?

Kelly: Busted.

Eddie: Okay, as soon as we have the bus back we will hit the road so don't do anything too crazy.

Max, Nora, Loren, Mel and Eddie follow the officer to his car.

Officer: Um, the car only has five seats so only four of you can come with me.

Eddie: Loren can sit on my lap.

Officer: You know that's illegal.

Melissa: Look officer, they are rock stars you do not want to get on their bad side now do you? We all want to go to the precinct if you want you can stay here and give us your car or you can just drive us yourself.

Officer: Okay, but the rest of you must wear seat belts and not a word about this to anyone.

Max: You have our word.

The officer got into the driver seat while Max got into the front passenger seat. The rest of them got into the back seat and with Loren squishing on top of Eddie and Mel. The drive to the precinct took half an hour so when they got there Loren was glad to be able to stand in a normal position again.

Loren: Wow, as much as i love sitting on top of you Eddie, that was super uncomfortable.

Melissa: Really Lo, that's shocking you were kissing Eddie most of the ride but i get how uncomfortable it could be you were squishing me half the time.

Max: Okay, lets track down the video watch the tape and get out of here.

They all followed the officer into his office it took a lot of time, money and effort for them to be able to watch the video. To their disappointment however the position of the tape only showed the back end of the bus and they were once again at square one with no clue as to what their next step would be. It was now 2 in the afternoon about four hours after they noticed the bus was missing, they really wanted to get going already. They left the police station and got back to the hotel, as they had already checked out earlier that morning they found Kelly and Jake sitting in the Lobby, when Melissa piped up.

Melissa: Eddie, do you know where Ian is?

Eddie: Ian, wasn't he here with us this morning?

Melissa: Yeah, i haven't seen him in a while.

 _Eddie's thoughts: I know where the bus is help, no one else can find out, hopefully it will be back in another four hours, how can i distract them until then?_

Eddie: Melissa, i think Ian just went out for a little while, while we find out what happened to the bus, Joe and the police are on the case, why don't we get our minds off of this for a short time and go out for lunch, i don't know about anyone else but i am starving.

Nora: I think that is a really good idea.

They order a limo to come and pick them up, thirty minutes later they get in the car and drive off to a fancy restaurant. The restaurant was thirty minutes away from the hotel but due to traffic and construction it took them close to an hour to get them. They enjoy a really nice lunch together, and every time someone would try to bring up the problem with the bus Eddie would quickly change the subject.

Loren: Eddie, are you okay you look really nervous about something.

Eddie: I'm okay Lo, really i am, i am just nervous about the bus being gone.

Loren: I know, we all are but as you have been saying this entire time, it will all work out weather we like the results or not it will work out.

Eddie smiles and then pulls Loren in for a deep passionate kiss. When Max's phone rings.

Max: Hello, speaking, you what? Wait are you sure its ours? Yes it has California license plates, It does sound like ours, we will be there as soon as we can, thank you so much for calling.

Nora: What was that about?

Max: That was the driver, the bus he just found it parked outside the hotel.

Eddie: What about the stuff that was on the bus?

Max: He said he went on, the keys are still in the ignition so he took them out.

Nora: Smart move

Max: It really was, anyway he said he checked around and everything looked exactly the same as he had left it earlier this morning.

Kelly: This sounds really weird, who would take the bus and then just drop it off without taking anything from it?

Melissa: Your right it sounds really strange but hey who cares what happened the good news is we can now get back and hit the road, we have been here for over a week already.

Loren: Is Melissa getting antsy?

Melissa: Maybe

Max signaled to the waiter who gave them the check. They paid and then got into the limo and drove back to the hotel. When they got there they spotted the bus and were finally able to relax. They all got out of the limo, Loren and Eddie were the last ones to exit.

Loren: Eddie, i'm going to run to the bathroom make sure they don't leave without me.

Eddie pulls Loren in for a quick kiss and then releases when he spots Ian running towards him.

Eddie: Okay Loren but hurry back we really want to leave soon.

Ian comes and grabs Eddie's hand and he runs with him into a private section of the lobby. Everyone else was curious as to what the big emergency was so they followed Eddie. They were all standing on the other side of the wall and peeking through the cracks to see what was going on.

Eddie: Ian, wow slow down.

Ian: The job is done, i got what you wanted.

Eddie: So where is it?

Ian hands something to Eddie. Melissa who saw what Eddie was holding moves the fake wall away and yells.

Melissa: Eddie what the hell are you thinking?!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Eddie is standing there in shock. No one else had seen what Eddie was holding but they all followed Melissa out from where they were hiding to see a really embarrassed Eddie. Eddie quickly puts what he is holding into his pocket and starts talking.

Eddie: Melissa where did you come from?

Melissa: From behind the dumb wall you idiot, really what are you thinking? And why did you send Ian to get it?

Eddie: Mel, please calm down its not what you think I promise I can exlain.

Melissa: Really you were holding a diamond ring in an engagement box and you are telling me its not what it looks like?

Max: You bought Loren a ring, why didn't you talk to Nora or I before you did this?

Eddie: I didn't buy Loren a ring.

Melissa: So you are going to tell me that I did not just see you holding a diamond ring in a small black box.

Eddie: You did see that, but

Melissa: But nothing, you might be ready for this but Loren is not.

Nora: Mel, why don't you calm down for a minute here.

Max: Why don't you all leave and let us talk to Eddie alone please.

Jake and Kelly walk out together and start talking.

Kelly: I actually like the idea of Loren and Eddie together.

Jake: Boyfriend girlfriend yeah it makes for great pr but as a married couple, I don't know.

Kelly: Why not?

Jake: Well ever since he met Loren he has been making less and less time for his career if he is actually married to the kid imagine what he would do then.

Kelly: She is his whole world and that doesn't look like it will change so fast so why not take their relationship to the next level?

Jake: Because he is only 22 and she is 18 neither of them is ready for this.

Kelly: Eddie was engaged before.

Jake: Yeah but that was different.

Kelly: How so?

Jake: Well now I think we can all see that he wasn't really in love with Chloe, he always put his career first when it came to her.

Kelly: And that's what is scaring you so much, you see that he is seriously in love with Loren, that this time its real.

Jake: When you say it like that I sound like I don't care about him.

Kelly: Well you care more about his career than you do about him

Jake: It's my job to care about his career

Kelly: And its mine to take care of Loren. Look whatever happens with this we both have to be their for our client,

Jake: That's why I don't think Eddie should do this.

Kelly: Neither do I, but we both know Eddie, once he has his mind set on something it's hard to change it.

Jake: That's what makes me so scared about this.

Kelly: Me too, but the bottom line is they will do what we want whether we like it or not, we might as well get on bored.

Jake: I guess lets see what they end up doing.

Kelly: Good idea, I'm going to the bus I am assuming it will be a really long ride to Orlando after this.

Jake: I'll meet you back on the bus.

Jake and Kelly both walk away. Kelly bumps into Loren.

Kelly: Loren, hey

Loren: Whats up you look like you have just seen a ghost are you okay? Is everything okay between you and Jake?

Kelly: Loren, everything is good.

Loren: Okay do you know where Eddie is?

Kelly: Yeah he is in the back fighting with Melissa

Kelly walks away.

Loren: Wait Kelly what?

Kelly: I didn't tell you anything.

Loren: You didn't

Loren was waiting for an answer but Kelly was already gone and Loren started to walk towards where Eddie was trying to calm Melissa down.

Max: Melissa and Ian I think the two of you should leave as well so we can talk to Eddie alone.

Eddie: Pops, let them stay here I think Melissa has a right to know what is going on.

Melissa: Okay I am all ears can you please enlighten us as to why you bought Loren a diamond ring.

Eddie pulls the ring out from inside his pocket and shows it to Melissa.

Eddie: Mel, do you recognize this ring.

Melissa: No should i?

Eddie shows the ring to Nora and then to Max.

Max: Isnt that the

Eddie: Yeah it is

Max: How did you get it back I thought she was determined to get you back.

Eddie: She was, and she refused to return the ring

Max: So what happened?

Nora: Would one of you mind explaining to us what exactly is going on here?

Loren walks into the room but no one notices her so she just listens as Eddie answers Nora.

Eddie: The engagement ring I am holding here is the ring I bought for...

All of a sudden Loren starts to cry and runs out of the room. Eddie was extremely embarrassed but continued talking.

Eddie: Chloe. Ian can you explain what happened while I go find Loren.

Ian: Sure mate, you have a lot of explaining to do.

Mel: You sure do, I am really sorry about all of this.

Eddie runs out and Ian takes over the floor.

Ian: After Eddie broke things off with Chloe she refused to return the ring, she wore it as if she was still engaged to Eddie. Yesterday I got a call from a friend of mine who is an officer in the LAPD and warned me that Chloe was being transferred from LA to Fresno. He told me that one of the items they had taken from Chloe was her ring, he found out she wasn't really engaged and offered me to pick it up today before she gets transferred tomorrow. He told me that once she is transferred he has no way of getting the ring to me.

Melissa: Why didn't you tell me?

Ian: Eddie didn't want anyone to know. The original plan was that I would take a cab to the private jet fly to LA get the ring and fly back straight to Orlando.

Max: SO what changed?

Ian: When my friend called me this morning and told me that I had 5 hours to come and get the ring because Chloe was being transferred today instead of tomorrow I was really pressed for time. If I took a cab I wouldn't make it so when the driver left the keys in the ignition while he went to the bathroom I took the bus and drove it to the plane. I got the ring right before they transferred Chloe.

Melissa: What happened when she realized the ring was gone.

Ian: My friend told her she must have not brought it with her to the jail in the first place. I don't think she bought it but hey, Eddie now has the ring back.

Max: Does he really want the ring back though?

Ian: Look Max, I know this is hard for him, for all of you, but I'm not really sure, I think he wanted to trade it in for something for Loren or whoever he plans on marrying in the future. I don't think he plans on using it now, but it was really expensive even for a guy like Eddie I think he just wanted to get his monies worth out of it. That's all.

Nora: Did he say anything about proposing to Loren:

Ian: Nora, these really are questions you should be asking Eddie directly. But Nora, I wouldn't be surprised if someday down the line Eddie does want to marry Loren.

Melissa: I think we all know it will happen, the question is just when.

Max: I agree with Melissa.

Melissa: I feel bad I reacted this way I was just so shocked and I no that after everything they have both gone through these past couple of months Loren is not in a place where she will be ready to say yes, so I panicked. I am sorry.

Max: Mel its alright but I am not the one you should be asking forgiveness from, you need to ask Eddie.

Melissa: Eddie, oh my gosh I wonder how his conversation is going with Loren.

Eddie had walked away from the rest of them and went to find Loren. Loren was sitting in the corner crying, Eddie walked over and started to massage her shoulders.

Eddie: Lo, are you okay?

Loren: I don't know, I wasn't supposed to see or hear that was I?

Eddie: Not really but I'm glad you did now I can explain it to you.

Loren: You bought an engagement ring, what more is there to explain?

Eddie: Lo, this was Chloe's ring.

Loren: So you weren't going to

Eddie: Propose to you today? No.

Loren took a sigh of relief. And smiled.

Loren: I panicked and got really nervous.

Eddie: Lo, I know you're not ready, I am not either, but that doesn't mean I don't want to.

Loren: I know you want to

Eddie: You do?

Loren: Yeah, every time you look at me I get this feeling like you want more from this relationship, like you want to take it to the next level.

Eddie: Loren, its just that I love you, I really do, that's why I would love to propose and marry you, but Lo I would never do anything you don't want to do, I will be more than glad to call you my girlfriend for as long as you need, I will not be going anywhere Loren Tate, I love you.

Eddie kisses Loren lightly on the lips when Loren pulls him in tighter and tighter until it becomes real passionate. They continue kissing until they hear Melissa clear her throat.

Loren: Mel, you scared me.

Melissa: So you too are okay?

Loren: I am more than okay Mel.

Melissa: Eddie, after all this you didn't

Eddie: No, I didn't I just told Loren that it was Chloe's ring that I got back and she believed me.

Melissa: Okay you too everyone else is on the bus already and they are all waiting for you.

Eddie and Loren get up and they walk with Melissa to the bus Melissa gets on first and Loren and Eddie hear Melissa scream.

Melissa: Uh oh

Nora Max and Ian laughed. Melissa walked over and sat next to Nora.

Melissa: Whats going on? No one told Kelly what really happened?

Nora: Nope we thought it would be funnier this way.

Eddie and Loren come running onto the bus which was all decorated with congratulations balloons.

Kelly: So did Eddie pop the q yet?

Eddie: Kell, no one told you yet?

Max: We thought you should.

Kelly: Tell me what?

Eddie: That was Chloe's ring, Ian took the bus flew to LA picked up the ring flew back gave it to me and that's when Melissa saw it.

Jake: So you two are not...

Eddie: Engaged no, one day I hope but not today, sorry to disappoint you two.

Kelly: Well I am just happy that you are happy.

Eddie: I am really happy.

With that Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren as the driver got on the bus and they drove off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After a long but thankfully uneventful ride to Orlando they pulled up in front of the two villas they rented. They all got out of the limo, the driver unloaded the luggage from car.

Driver: Where do you want me to put these bags?

Jake: Well I thought that since Max and Nora can share a room since they are getting married in a month and Eddie and Loren can each have their own room as there are 3 rooms in the villa.

Kelly: Where does that leave the rest of us?

Jake: Me, you Mel and Ian will stay in the second villa three of us can have our own rooms and one person can sleep on the couch in the living room.

Eddie: Jake, you and Kelly started dating right? Why don't you two share a room?

Jake: Eddie, why don't you leave the personal details to me okay?

Eddie: Sorry man, I was just trying to help.

Melissa: It's okay don't worry Ian and I can share right?

Loren: Mel if you want you can stay with me, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind.

Nora: Of course not honey.

Eddie: But I do.

Loren: What? Why?

Eddie: Lo, can I talk to you on the side for a minute?

Loren follows Eddie while the others try to figure out the rooms together.

Jake: I know Eddie thinks that every couple can just sleep together, and I really love the romantic in him, but we are here on business, the first week might be vacation but every time Loren and Eddie share a room they don't sleep. Melissa and Ian you two end up being really loud and those make out sessions are really kind of nasty to listen too.

Melissa: Jake, just because Tracy left you and you are really hurting badly right now doesn't mean you have to separate the rest of us. If you don't like listening to us why don't you and Kelly sleep with Max and Nora, you can share a room or not there are three rooms and Eddie and Loren can stay with Ian and I.

Nora: Mel, I do not like that idea one bit.

Jake: I do, why didn't I think of it first?

Melissa: You were thinking from the eyes of a family man.

Kelly: Okay so its all set then Mel, Ian, Lo and Eddie in one house and the adults in another. Okay Nora I hear why you are not so excited about it.

Melissa: Nora, I love you like a sister but you have to realize that whether we are in the same house as you or not we will still be doing the same things.

Nora: I know I just feel much better when Loren is with me.

Max: You know she won't be there with you forever.

Nora: I know but a mom can dream right?

Max: I guess you can.

Jake: So what's the plan?

Max: Adults in one house young adults in the other.

Melissa: What is going on with Eddie and Loren?

Kelly: I don't know but it looks intense

Melissa: Loren looks like she is about to kill Eddie should I go intervene?

Nora: No, I think you should let them work this out on their own.

Melissa: Nora has the same look in her eyes as she did when I sent the song into Eddie's contest, what did he do to her to make her that angry?

Nora: Mel, I know you are concerned so am I but you have to let Loren and Eddie work this out together.

Melissa: I am going over.

Nora: No you are not.

Melissa starts walking Nora grabs her hand and brings her back. They show the driver where to put the bags and they all go inside leaving Eddie and Loren outside. Loren is really mad at Eddie and Eddie is trying to win Loren back. Loren had followed Eddie to the end of the road.

Loren: Eddie, what's up?

Eddie: I don't know Lo, you tell me

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well when Jake and Eddie said that you and I were to be in separate rooms you seemed perfectly fine but then when we were one room short instead of offering to sleep with me you offered to sleep with Mel only after she decided she would share a room with Ian.

Loren: So?

Eddie: So?

Loren: We didn't sleep in the same room in every city.

Eddie: No, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to.

Loren: Eddie, why are you acting like this?

Eddie: Like what?

Loren: Like your jealous.

Eddie: What would I be jealous of?

Loren: I don't know, look I was just trying to help it was completely innocent. Eddie, of course I would love to share a room with you I just didn't think of it.

Eddie: Really? The only reason we haven't shared a room this entire trip is because you didn't want to. Loren, I know you wanted to wait and I know I said I would but…

Loren: But you can't, you know what Eddie its fine, don't, don't wait. Go back to Chloe oh wait you cant because she is being locked up in federal prison.

Eddie: Loren, what has gotten into you, this is so unlike you.

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Lo, come here.

Loren walks over to Eddie he holds her hand and they walk over to a short brick wall. Eddie sits down and Loren sits down next to him. Eddie holds her hands and starts talking.

Eddie: Ever since you found out that Melissa is your sister you started pulling away from me little by little and you became extremely over protective over her. Why Loren, why did you do that?

Loren: I don't know Eddie, I don't know, what do you want me to say?

Eddie: I am not sure what I want to hear actually. I guess I just want to know why you feel the need to protect her?

Loren: I thought that was obvious, she is my sister, my flesh and blood.

Eddie: I get that, but Lo, what about me?

Loren: You are my boyfriend

Eddie: I know that, I wish it was more but I get you are not ready, my real question though is why not? Why are you so afraid to sleep with, I am not even asking to have sex with you but every time I try to sleep in the same bed as you I feel as if a part of you doesn't want me there. But Melissa, how many times have you two slept in the same bed together.

Loren: So you are jealous.

Eddie: No I am not jealous.

Loren: You so are, you are jealous of Melissa, you wish that I would sleep with you the same way I sleep with her.

Eddie: You caught me, so maybe I am jealous of her.

Loren: Eddie, you have nothing to be jealous of, I love you more than anything in the world, I never wanted to hurt you like that.

Eddie: But you did,

Loren: And I am really sorry for that.

Eddie: Why did you do it though?

Loren: Eddie, I'm really trying to trust you and for the most part I'm doing really great, but the stress of the past couple of weeks for some reason as much as its giving me the confidence I never had my trust is going slower, I know they are usually connected but its still really hard. I'm trying Eddie I am I really am.

Eddie is looking longingly at Loren after a while he gives in, leans in and just kisses her really passionately after ten minutes Loren pulls away.

Loren: Eddie what was that for, I thought you were mad at me?

Eddie: Mad, at you? Never, Its really hard for me to be mad at you. You hurt me true, but sometimes Loren, love has a way of making that hurt feeling disappear. Just listening to you talk made me realize how much I love you I just couldn't resist.

Loren: I am really sorry Eddie that I can't give you more than this right now.

Eddie: It's okay Loren, you and Mel can share and I will get over it, lets get back inside the others are probably starting to get worried.

Eddie once again leans in and passionately kisses Loren, after 5 minutes he picks her up and carries her back to the villa not once breaking the kiss. Eddie opens the door and finds Max, Kelly, Jake and Nora sitting around the table. Eddie puts Loren down.

Eddie: Uh, hi what's going on here?

Max: You and Loren are sleeping next door with Melissa and Ian.

Eddie: Okay, that explains why the four of you are in here. Jake what are the plans for the next couple of days.

Jake: Well I bought tickets for everyone to go to Disney tomorrow and then two day passes to universal for you two, Ian and Mel for next week Sunday and Monday. Loren will be playing Tuesday and Wednesday night and then on Thursday its back to LA for the wedding on Sunday.

Eddie: That sounds amazing Jake, thanks

Max: Why don't you too go get settled we will be leaving for dinner in about an hour okay?

Eddie picks Loren up and he walks out the door.

Kelly: Those two are way too cute together. When is he going to propose to her?

Jake: I don't think he is going to do that.

Kelly: Of course he is, don't you see the way he looks at her its like she's already married and doesn't know it yet.

Nora: This is my baby we are talking about.

Kelly: Nora, I know you like to think of her as your baby girl, and I know she will always be your little girl but she is growing up into an amazing young woman.

Max: You should be proud of her Nora, yes her relationship with Eddie scares the living hell out of me but I like them together, you know he will propose one day.

Nora: I know that, I just don't think that one day should be now, why can't they wait five years and then have that one day.

Max: Nora honey, I actually think that they should do it sooner rather than later.

Everyone together: What why?

Max: Look at them, they are so happy together, I don't know what the argument was about earlier but look at them. There is no way those two will ever break up, I know Loren may not be ready for marriage right now, but after everything she went through as a child will she ever be?

Kelly: So you think that the only way she will be ready for marriage is if she will actually get married.

Max: That's exactly what I think. She has a hard time trusting anybody. I think that the only way she will be able to trust Eddie completely will be by getting married.

Kelly: You think she doesn't fully trust him.

Max: I know she doesn't

Nora: What does that mean?

Max: I don't think this is really the best time and place but Eddie talks to me.

Jake and Kelly leave the room to give Max and Nora privacy.

Max: he told me that Loren won't sleep with him until they are married.

Nora: Really? The last time Eddie wanted to sleep with her she stopped him and then she told me she thought she might have regretted it. I kept trying to keep them away from each other this entire trip because I was afraid of how many times they would do it.

Max: They haven't done it yet.

Nora: Is that good or bad?

Max: Honey, I'm not sure most girls should not be afraid to sleep with someone they love.

Nora: I know but she is only 18

Max: By that time most girls her age are moms, just look at Adrianna.

Nora: You're right, do you think I should talk to her?

Max: Maybe,

Nora: I just don't want her to be like Adriana.

Max: If they are safe she won't be.

Nora: You really want Eddie to sleep with Loren?

Max: Well, she is your daughter and I care about her, I know that sleeping with him will help her gain trust in him.

Nora: You might be right.

Max leans in and kisses Nora he then lifts her up and brings her upstairs. Meanwhile Eddie carried Loren into their villa, Ian and Melissa were nowhere to be found so Eddie placed Loren on the couch where they continued kissing.

Loren: Eddie, I think I'm ready.

Eddie starts to take off her clothes and Loren laughs

Eddie: What's so funny

Loren: I didn't mean that

Eddie: Then what did you mean?

Loren: I am ready to…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After the really intense moment on the couch Loren and Eddie moved up into the bedroom an hour later they joined everyone for dinner. The rest of the evening was enjoyable and they stayed up the whole night talking. In the morning they got ready and went with the whole crew to Disney world. They left the park at 10 and drove straight home. Eddie was carrying Loren who had fallen asleep into the house everyone else went to their rooms on their own. Loren wakes up as Eddie places her on the bed, he bends down and kisses her.

Eddie: Hey babe,

Loren: Hi, where am i?

Eddie: We are back in the villa. You fell asleep.

Loren smiles

Loren: I was really tired.

Eddie: I know, but are you awake enough to have some fun now?

Loren: I think so

Eddie: Great

Eddie leans in and continues kissing Loren. Ian and Melissa walk into their room together and then Ian pushes Melissa onto the bed.

Ian: You look really hot Mel.

Melissa: You too babe.

She leans in and kisses him passionately, they roll over and Melissa is under Ian when her phone rings.

Ian: You want to answer that?

Melissa: Nah, its probably my mom ignore it.

They continue kissing and Melissa's phone goes off five more times.

Ian: Mel, I'm gonna head into the shower I think you should take that.

Ian gets off the bed and goes into the shower. Melissa picks up the phone.

Melissa: Mom, hi

Lisa: Melissa, thank god are you okay?

Melissa: Of course I am, why wouldn't I be.

Lisa: Well I called you ten times until you picked up.

Melissa: Relax mom, first of all this is only time number seven that you called

Lisa: Melissa don't be smart with me. This is really important.

Melissa: What's going on mom?

Lisa: Well you know the wedding is only two weeks away and there is so much that still has to get done, I really need you to come back home to LA.

Melissa: What? Mom, can't it wait im coming back next week Thursday.

Lisa: Adriana wants you and Loren to be bridesmaids also, you can't come back 4 days before the wedding.

Melissa: No, there is no way Loren will agree to do that.

Lisa: But you will.

Melissa: Mom, this is the girl who tortured us through high school, its bad enough she is becoming my sister in law but you want me to be her bridesmaid, I don't think so.

Lisa: Melissa please don't give me a hard time about this. The poor girls mom walked out of her life, her dad is dead and she is 18 pregnant and engaged.

Melissa: Poor girl she is marrying Phil.

Lisa: Melissa, please.

Melissa: Did you stop for a minute to think about what my life is like right now? I recently found out that my mom is my aunt and my aunt is my mom, my best friends dad who walked out of her life when she is four also happens to be my biological father and now my biological parents are getting married to each other.

Lisa: Beth and Trent are getting married?

Melissa: Wait you knew that Trent was my dad.

Lisa: Honey I only didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you.

Melissa: Well you did hurt me.

Lisa: I'm sorry, really I am, can you please come home tomorrow though anyway you can go back to hating me when you leave LA after Max and Nora's wedding.

Melissa: I don't hate you well, not as much as I used to, let me talk to Loren I'll call you back later.

Lisa: I'll be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow morning.

Melissa: Mom, don't push it. Bye.

Lisa: I love you, bye.

Melissa hangs up the phone as Ian comes out of the shower.

Ian: Babe, what's wrong?

Melissa: My mom wants me to go back to LA, tomorrow.

Ian: What, but why?

Melissa: She claims she needs help for the wedding, but I think its because she is nervous about me being away from her.

Ian: I thought she calmed down with the overprotective stuff.

Melissa: For Lisa, yeah but for me its still way too much.

Ian: So what are you going to do?

Melissa: I don't know, what do you think I should do?

Ian: Cant you stand up to her, tell her what you really feel?

Melissa: She may not be my mom, and she might make me angry as hell sometimes but I still love her.

Ian: I hear that, so you want to go back?

Melissa: I don't know, I think I will talk to Loren and see what she thinks.

Ian: That's a good idea.

Ian holds Melissa's hand and they walk together from their room to the room Loren and Eddie were sharing. They get to the door and stop, they hear them kissing and groaning. Melissa looks at Ian.

Melissa: Do you think they are doing what I think they are doing?

Ian: I don't know, it sounded to me like Loren wasn't ready.

Melissa: Yeah that's what she told me as well.

Ian: Why don't you knock.

Melissa knocks on the door and Loren pulls away from Eddie.

Loren: I think someone is knocking.

Eddie: If you ignore them, they will go away.

Through the door.

Melissa: Eddie, I heard that, Lo this is really important can you please open up?

Eddie: Go let her in.

Loren opens the door and Melissa and Ian walk in. Ian pulls Eddie aside to give the two girls some privacy. Melissa fills Loren in and Loren is left sitting there completely speechless.

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Melissa: Run away to Paris and never come back.

Loren: Why Paris?

Melissa: It's the city of love, silly.

Loren: I know that, but I still don't get why Paris.

Melissa: I want to go to Paris, find the love of my life, get married have kids and forget all about my childhood here in LA.

Loren: Where would I fit in that life of yours.

Melissa: I don't know Loren, you would still be my best friend I guess.

Loren: You guess?

Melissa: Totally got you Lo, of course you would be my best friend. As much as I had a hard home life you made the rest of my life not suck so bad.

Loren leans in and hugs Melissa.

Loren: So now what?

Melissa: I don't know, my mom is expecting to see me at the airport tomorrow.

Loren: Do you want to go?

Melissa: And help my mom prepare for Adrianna Masters wedding, are you kidding?

Loren: Sorry Mel. How can I help you?

Melissa: I don't know Lo, I am so confused. What about this whole bridesmaid business. Do you think we should do it?

Loren: Mel, she is going to be your sister in law, I think that eventually we are going to have to learn to get along with her.

Melissa: So what are you saying?

Loren: Why don't you tell your mom that instead of coming home on Thursday with the rest of us you will go back on Tuesday morning after we spend two days in Universal. We will look for bridesmaids dresses while we are here as well.

Melissa: Lo, you are a genius, do we really have to be bridesmaids though?

Loren: I think if we wouldn't it would cause more harm than good.

Melissa: I think you're right.

Loren and Melissa hug each other and the guys come over towards them.

Ian: So what's the verdict?

Melissa: I will stay until after universal and then will leave before the two performances.

Ian: That sounds amazing.

Melissa: Ian, would you be my date for the wedding?

Ian: I would love to babe.

Ian leans in and kisses Melissa, after a while it gets pretty intense, Ian picks Melissa up and they leave the room. Loren gets her stuff and goes into the shower. Thirty minutes later she is still in the shower and Eddie is starting to get nervous. Eddie knocks on the door.

Eddie: Lo, are you alive in their.

Loren shuts the water.

Loren: I'm okay, I will be out shortly.

Loren turns the water back on.

45 minutes later Loren comes out of the shower dressed for bed. Eddie smiles when he sees her, until he notices that her eyes look like she has been crying.

Eddie: Loren, what's wrong?

Loren: [crying] Nothing.

Eddie: Really, you are sitting here crying and you tell me that nothings wrong.

Loren: It's nothing you have to worry about.

Eddie: Loren, I'm your boyfriend anything you worry about I have to worry about as well. So now tell me what's wrong.

Loren: It's just that Melissa is leaving me early, she wants to move to Paris, my mom is getting married to my boyfriend's father and my boyfriend wants to marry me and for some strange reason I'm afraid to sleep with him even though I really want to.

By now Loren is sobbing in Eddie's hands and he looks helpless. After thirty minutes Eddie notices that Loren is sleeping. Eddie stays up the rest of the night watching Loren sleep peacefully in his arms. Eddie is extremely happy, he wishes he can sleep like this every night for the rest of his night, he is just unsure of how he can convince Loren to trust him completely.

The next couple of days go by uneventfully. The loved every second in universal, and when those fun filled days were over it was back to reality. Melissa flew back home with Ian and Eddie and Loren had the villa to themselves. Eddie took this opportunity to show Loren how much he loves her and that she can trust him no matter what.

Loren's performances were amazing and everyone she cared about besides for Melissa were there to watch her. Loren felt as if something changed during her time in Florida, whatever Eddie did worked, she knew that even if she was scared that he would dump her and go back to Chloe, she knew he would never do that. Loren felt Eddie's love for her course through her veins every time they kissed. And for the first time in a long time she knew that as soon as Eddie proposed she would say yes, she just had to wait for the when he would ask the question.

On Thursday they all got on the plane and headed back home towards LA. They land in LA and they all get back home. Eddie and Loren are sitting on their couch talking.

Eddie: Lo, you excited to be back?

Loren: I sure am, this trip was amazing, Kelly Jake you guys are the best, but now I am glad to see the palm trees and every other part of this amazing city.

Eddie: You ready for this weekend?

Loren: Eddie, one thing you taught me this past week after Melissa left was that sometimes its okay to forgive those that hurt us the most. So yes, I can forgive my dad for leaving for because of that started writing songs, I met you and my mom met your dad.

Eddie: I am glad to hear that Lo, but I was talking about Adriana.

Loren: I know Eddie, because you gave me the ability to forgive Trent I can forgive Adriana as well, yes she might have tortured me during high school, but I see now how much harder her life is. No I will never be best friends with her but I will be going to the wedding next to my best friend and my boy friend.

Eddie: I'm glad I was able to be helpful.

Loren: You sure were, I love you Eddie.

Eddie: I love you to Lo.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren when the front door opens up.

Melissa: Eww guys gross.

Loren pulls away embarrassed.

Loren: Mel, what's wrong.

Melissa: Lisa, she's gone crazy.

Loren: That is not exactly new news is it?

Melissa: Not really but this time…

Loren: This time what?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After three extremely busy and drama filled months Loren was glad to be back in L.A. Eddie and Loren spent the weekend together relaxing in the penthouse. Way too soon the weekend was pretty much over and it was Sunday. Loren was laying in bed with the covers over her head when Eddie walked into the room.

Eddie: Lo, are you okay?

Loren didn't answer so Eddie tried again.

Eddie: Lo, do you hear me? Lo, you alive under there?

Loren still didn't answer so Eddie pulled the covers off of her and panicked when he saw her head face down.

Eddie: Loren, Loren, Loren! If you don't answer I'm calling 911

Loren: I'm dead

Eddie: Thank god you're alive.

Loren: I said I'm dead.

Eddie: You can't talk if you're dead.

Loren turned over onto her back and smiled

Eddie: The ceremony is starting at three, you might want to get out of bed soon if you want to be ready on time.

Loren: I'm not going.

Eddie: Lo, I don't think you have much of a choice.

Loren: Just tell them all I died in my sleep last night.

Eddie: Lo! I don't know what Melissa told you when we came back from Florida but you have been super depressed ever since. I thought you would confide in me.

Loren: Eddie, its nothing you have to worry about, but there is no way in the world I am going to that wedding.

Eddie: Loren, you are coming to this thing whether you like it or not, if I have to I will pick you up and carry you there myself.

Loren: Eddie, why?

Eddie: Because Melissa has been your best friend since forever and she needs you there this afternoon, you will want her there next week when your mom gets married she needs you there now especially since her brother is marrying Adrianna. So until you tell me why you are so determined not to go, I will be carrying you there in whatever you are wearing.

Loren: Trent will be there.

Eddie: Your dad? But why, I thought Lisa wasn't talking to her sister.

Loren: I don't know, Lisa wouldn't explain. Mel said she will try to get the answer from her dad but I don't know I can't go, not if he will be there.

Eddie: I think Mel needs you there now more than ever. Come on I will be there with you.

Eddie gives Loren his hand and he pulls her out of bed. Loren goes into the shower and Eddie starts to get ready when Loren's phone rings. Eddie looks and sees its Melissa so he decides to answer.

Eddie: Hey, its Eddie.

Melissa: Where's Loren is she okay?

Eddie: Melissa relax Loren is fine she just went into the shower.

Melissa: Okay but I was just calling to remind her that I will be there in 20 minutes to pick her up so we can go get our hair and makeup done.

Eddie: Okay great I'll make sure she's down on time.

Melissa: Thanks Eddie, I will see you later?

Eddie: Of course, I'm not going to impose on your quality girl time but I will meet you guys at the church later.

Melissa: Great, bye

Eddie: bye.

Eddie hangs up the phone as the Loren comes out of the shower.

Loren: Who was that?

Eddie: Melissa, she called to remind you that she will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up for hair and makeup.

Loren: I really don't want to go, can you come with me?

Eddie: Lo, you know I would love to spend the whole day with you but I have a couple of things to take care of before the wedding, but I promise that I will be there as soon as you get there.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie pulls Loren into a soft kiss, after a couple of minutes Loren pulls back.

Loren: I really need to go get ready Mel will be here any second.

Eddie watches while Loren gets dressed into a button down top and Loren walks out of the bedroom and goes downstairs.

Eddie: You're not putting on your dress?

Loren: No, Mel has it we will put it on later closer to the wedding itself.

Melissa texts Loren that she is outside.

Loren: Melissa's here I got to go I'll see you later.

She gives Eddie a quick kiss on the lips and walks out. As soon as the door closes behind her Eddie pulls out his phone and calls Jake. Jake picks up right away.

Jake: Eddie, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, I thought you said you weren't working until after your dads wedding.

Eddie: I'm not, I was wondering if you can call your guy again.

Jake: The one who helped you when you wanted to…

Eddie: Yeah,

Jake: Do you really want to do this?

Eddie: Jake, I don't know at some points I am sure I want to and then there are the moments where I am afraid that it will end up the same way it did last time.

Jake: Eddie, Loren is nothing like Chloe

Eddie: I know, but I'm still afraid.

Jake: Then why do you want me to call him?

Eddie: Because I know this time will be different, Loren is everything I ever wanted.

Jake: Are you sure you are both ready for this?

Eddie: I don't know Jake, I don't know, why are you being so difficult can you help me out or not?

Jake: Eddie, of course I want to help you I just don't want your heart to break the same way it did last time.

Eddie: I know it wont.

Jake: If you are sure this is what you want to do then I will call my guy.

Eddie: I am sure Jake, I am positive this time.

Jake: Okay. Let me make the call I'll be in touch with you. When do you want it for?

Eddie: As soon as possible.

Jake: Okay ill call you back.

Eddie: Thanks Jake I knew I can always count on you.

Jake and Eddie hang up, Eddie walks to his piano and sees a picture of him and Loren. He picks it up and kisses Loren.

Eddie: Loren, no matter what happens, I will always love you no matter what.

Eddie takes out his phone and sends Loren a text.

Text: [to Loren] Hope it is all going great remember I will be there when you get to the church, I love you.

Loren was sitting getting her makeup done when she heard her phone beep.

Loren: Mel, can you check who texted?

Melissa: Sure, Lo, its from Eddie what do you want me to do?

Loren: Can you read it?

Melissa: Are you sure you would want me to do that?

Loren: Yeah just no comments okay.

Melissa: I cant promise that. Okay so this is what Eddie wrote. "Hope it is all going great remember I will be there when you get to the church, I love you." Aww he's so totally in love with you Lo,

Loren: Mel, please

Melissa: I cant wait for the day when you will become Mrs. Eddie Duran,

Loren: Mel, I don't think Eddie is ready for that.

Melissa: I think Eddie wants to, but he is afraid that you wouldn't want him to propose. If he would what would you say Lo?

Loren: Yes, of course I would say yes. Uh oh Mel what are you up to?

Melissa: Nothing, you just wait and see.

Loren: If you breathe a word of what I just said to Eddie I will kill you.

Melissa: Okay girl calm down. What do you want me to write back?

As Melissa sent the text Gus walked into the room.

Gus: Melissa, are you almost ready?

Melissa: Lo is getting the finishing touches on her makeup and I am almost done with my hair, do I really have to go?

Gus: Yes, I am not giving you a choice. I know I haven't explained much of your moms behavior but I think there is something you should know.

Melissa: I am all ears.

Gus: After you left on tour your mom couldn't sleep she kept wanting to call you and bring you back home, I did everything in my power to stop her, I took her on vacation took away her phone and computer I really tried to give you the chance to prove to her that you can be trusted.

Melissa: Thanks dad, I really appreciate that, I was wondering why she was acting like a normal mom for once, but what happened this past week, why did she call me back to LA, why did she invite Beth to the wedding.

Gus: I didn't know about calling you back early, she took her phone and the second she did she called you, and about Beth, your mom didn't invite her she invited herself.

Melissa: what does that mean?

Gus: It seems like Trent wont take no from Loren, he really wants her to sing at the wedding.

Loren: There is no way I am singing at his wedding.

Gus: Somehow he manipulated your mom into letting them both come to the wedding, for some reason he thinks that being here he can change your mind.

Loren: Nothing will change my mind, he left when I was four, he made his bed and now he has to lie in it.

Gus: I am not getting involved Loren, but you two should know that they are here, you should be nice to them.

Melissa: Do we have to?

Gus: Yes you do.

Makeup lady: Okay you two are both done.

Loren and Melissa helped each other get into their gowns and they left with Gus on the way to the airport. Loren sent Eddie a quick text.

Text: [to Eddie] We are on our way, what is your story?

Text: [to Loren] I am here waiting. Phil is ready as soon as his dad gets here.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity due to LA traffic they made it to the church. They all got out of the car and Gus quickly walked towards Phil and the ceremony began. Melissa and Loren walked straight into the brides room where Lisa was standing with Adrianna waiting for their cue to walk down the aisle. After a couple of minutes the door to the room opened again and they all thought it was time to walk down when Adrianna screams.

Lisa: Adriana, are you okay.

Adriana: What is she doing here? What the hell are you doing here?

Julie: I came here to see my baby girl get married.

Adriana: How dare you? How can you do this to me?

Julie: Look honey, I know I haven't been the best mom to you but I am here now, can I please walk you down the aisle?

Adriana looks really mad but she looks like she is about to give in when she starts screaming.

Lisa: Adriana, what's wrong?

Adriana: The baby there is something wrong with the baby.

All of a sudden Adriana falls to the ground, Melissa pulls out here phone and calls 911, Loren quickly runs into the chapel to inform Phil of what was going on.

Phil: Loren, why are you up here? Where's Aid,

Loren: The baby, there was something wrong with the baby Adriana is being taken to the hospital right now.

Phil: I have to go.

Phil runs out of the room while everyone just stared in shock. Loren walked over to Eddie.

Eddie: Lo, what's going on?

Loren: Well to make a long story short Adriana's mom showed up sending her into shock, I think she went into labor or something like that the medics just took her to the hospital.

Eddie: Wow, that's totally crazy what do you want to do now?

Loren: Can you take me to the hospital, I want to be there for Melissa now.

Eddie: Of course, did you see your dad here at all.

Loren: Yeah I waved I really don't want to talk to him can we just go?

Eddie: Sure.

Eddie holds Loren's hand as they walk to his car together. Eddie drives Loren to the hospital and when they get there they see Melissa crying.

Loren: Mel whats wrong is everyone okay?

Melissa: She lost it.

Loren: who lost what?

Melissa: The baby, Adriana lost the baby.

Loren: Oh Mel, I'm so sorry. How is Phil.

Melissa: Oh that's what makes me even more angry. He is relieved, he told Adriana that now that there is no baby in the picture he needs time to think about their relationship.

Loren: That idiot, poor Adriana.

Eddie: At least her mom is here, right.

Loren: I don't know how she feels about her mom being here. After all she lost the baby because of her.

Eddie: True, Mel is there anything we can do?

Melissa: Nah, I don't think so. I'm just waiting for my parents and then we will be going home.

Loren: You want us to stay here till your parents come back?

Melissa: Nope, I'll be okay.

Loren: Okay, if you need anything just call me.

Melissa: good night.

Loren hugs Melissa and then she walks out of the hospital while holding Eddie's hand.

Eddie: One wedding down, one more to go, you a little more excited for that one than you were for this one?

Loren: You bet I am

Eddie: Oh, yeah, why?

Loren: we will become siblings.

Eddie: Why are you excited about that?

Loren: Because you will no longer be my boyfriend.

Loren runs away

Eddie: [to himself] If only you knew how true that statement is


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Thankfully the following week went by without too much extra drama. Trent and Beth went back to Vegas after both Loren and Melissa refused to talk to them. Adriana left town with her mother after Phil broke up with her and Phil, well who knows what he is up to? Loren and Eddie spent the entire week together helping their parents with the last minute wedding details. The wedding day was finally upon them and Eddie was trying to help Max get to the church. Loren and Nora were in Nora's house while Eddie and Max were in the penthouse.

Eddie: Dad are you ready?

Max: As ready as I will ever be.

Eddie: Wow, dad are you starting to have second thoughts?

Max: About marrying Nora? No way.

Eddie: So then what is it? What's wrong.

Max: Nothing son, its nothing.

Eddie: Pops, I know you better than that, are you really going to lie to me right now.

Max: I am not lying to you Eddie, lets go or we are going to be late.

Eddie: No way, you are not getting out of this, what is it? What are you worried about?

Max: Eddie, its you son, I'm worried about you.

Eddie: What are you worried about? Me proposing to Loren tonight, I thought you were okay with that.

Max: No, that's not it, I am really happy for you and I couldn't be prouder of the person you became.

Eddie: All the credit goes to Loren.

Max: Not all of it but a lot of it, you can give some of the credit to…

Eddie: Mom, that's what this is all about. You are worried about me because you think it will be hard for me that you are marrying someone else.

Max: I guess so.

Eddie: No one in the world can replace mom, not even Nora, not for me and not for you. But that doesn't mean that no one else can enter the family. Dad it's okay you deserve to be happy. I would be lying if I said i didn't wish you were marrying mom tonight, I wish mom was still here with us, but I am so happy that you found Nora, Dad you go out there tonight and you will be the best husband you possibly can to Nora.

Max: I love you son.

Eddie: I love you too. Oh and by the way you are now becoming my girlfriends step father you better treat her properly.

Max: You have no fear, I wouldn't think of ever hurting Nora or Loren.

Eddie: Great now are you ready?

Max: I sure am.

Eddie runs to the safe and takes out a small black box, he sticks it in his pocket and then he walks out with Max. On the way down Eddie calls Loren. Loren's phone starts to ring and Melissa picks it up.

Melissa: Lo, Eddie is calling.

Loren: Ignore it I'll call him back later.

Melissa: Are you sure, what if its an emergency?

Loren: My mom needs us now we will talk to him as soon as we get to the hall.

Nora: Loren are you sure you are okay with me marrying Max? If you're not I can always cancel the wedding.

Melissa: Nora, Loren is just fine with it. You can't put your life on hold just for your daughter.

Melissa walks out of Nora's bedroom

Nora: I know, but honey are you really okay with it.

Loren: Mom, I'm fine if we don't get out now thought we will never make it on time.

Nora: Okay, okay I'm coming.

Nora and Loren do their last minute finishing touches. About thirty minutes later Melissa knocks on the door.

Melissa: Loren, Eddie has called five times and he just sent a text.

Loren: What does the text say.

Melissa: He is already there with his dad, they are just waiting for you guys to show up.

Nora: We're coming.

Nora and Loren come out of the room and Melissa is standing their speechless.

Loren: Melissa your mouth is wide open.

Melissa: You guys look amazing.

Nora: Oh please you're making me blush.

Melissa: No Nora, I'm serious you look stunning.

Loren's phone rings and she picks it up.

Loren: Eddie hi

Eddie: Loren are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all day.

Loren: Eddie, I'm fine sorry I was helping my mom get ready and didn't have my phone on me.

Eddie: It's okay, what's your story now?

Loren: We just got into the limo we will be there soon.

Eddie: K great I can't wait to see you.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: I love you Lo,

Loren: Love you too Eddie.

Loren and Eddie each hang up their phones. Thirty minutes later, Loren Melissa and Nora get out of the limo and enter the wedding hall. Eddie spots Loren and comes running towards her.

Eddie: Loren, you look phenomenal, beyond amazing.

Melissa: I knew you'd like it Eddie.

Loren: Mel!

Eddie grabs Loren and pulls her in for a kiss.

Melissa: Eddie, Loren your mom is about to walk down the aisle if we don't get in their now you will miss the whole ceremony.

Melissa walks into the chapel while Eddie holds Loren's hand.

Eddie: Lo, you ready?

Loren: Ready as I will ever be.

Eddie: We will walk into that chapel as boyfriend girlfriend and we will leave as siblings.

Loren: As creepy as it sounds I'm really excited. I have never seen my mom this happy.

Eddie kisses Loren and the two of them walk into the chapel hand in hand. Shortly afterwards, the music starts playing and Nora walks down the aisle. They recite their vows, exchange the rings and then Max kisses Nora. Max and Nora walked towards the hall for the reception together. Eddie walks over towards Loren who is standing and talking with Kelly and Melissa.

Eddie: Hey sis,

Loren: Eddie!

Melissa: You two are now siblings, that is way too weird.

Eddie: Have no fear Mel, that wont stop me from getting what I want.

Melissa: And you want Loren!

Loren: Mel, gross okay I think we should go find our parents.

Melissa: Loren knows I'm right that's why you are blushing.

Eddie: Okay Mel, I think that's enough.

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and the two walk towards the reception together.

Kelly: Poor girl,

Melissa: What do you mean? She looks really happy to me.

Kelly: I know she is really happy with Eddie I just can't imagine what its like to have you're mom marry someone else especially when its always only been the two of you. More than that her mom married her boyfriends father that must be really tough.

Melissa: It is, but you know Loren she would never admit to anyone that its hard on her, not Nora and especially not Eddie.

Kelly: Youre right. I can't wait till this is all over because then I get Loren back to her career.

Melissa: Kelly I know you want what's best for her but I think she needs a little more down time.

Kelly: I told her I will give her one more week and then its back to work.

Melissa: Thanks Kell, I have to go find Loren I will see you later.

Kelly hugs Melissa and Melissa goes to find Loren. Loren and Eddie were dancing together on the dance floor. Melissa had to smile to herself at how happy Loren looked right now, one thing she knew for sure is that no matter where life took her or what would happen between herself and Ian she hoped that one day she would find a guy who would look at her the same way Eddie looked at Loren.

Eddie and Loren were dancing with each other and Loren felt really safe in his hands when all of a sudden she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Loren stops dancing and turns around to face Cameron.

Loren: Cam hi

Loren hugs him and Eddie looks extremely jealous but tries to play it cool.

Cameron: Hi Loren, Eddie.

Eddie and Cameron shake hands.

Cameron: I heard your mom was getting married tonight Loren and I figured I'd come and wish you congratulations.

Loren: Thanks Cam, that is really sweet of you.

Cameron: Eddie, I don't want to step on your toes but would you mind if I asked Loren to dance with me just for a couple of minutes.

Eddie: I don't know.

Loren: Eddie, Cam is just a friend, I'll dance with him and then I am all yours okay.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie quickly kisses Loren as Cam swoops her away leaving Eddie standing there alone. Melissa slides in next to Eddie and starts to talk to him.

Melissa: I didn't pin you as the jealous type.

Eddie: I am not jealous

Melissa: Oh really, who exactly are you trying to fool?

Eddie: Okay so maybe I am a little jealous, why does he have to dance with her.

Melissa: Eddie, I don't know what Loren told you about her relationship with Cam.

Eddie: She didn't tell me much but its obvious he likes her.

Melissa: That's just it Eddie, he does like her, he wanted to date her but unfortunately for him he only wanted to date her after she won your contest and had her heart set on you and only you. Eddie you have nothing to worry about Loren loves you she always has and nothing will break you two apart. Cameron is just a close friend of hers and nothing more.

Eddie: I really hope you're right about that.

Melissa: I am.

Loren was dancing with Cameron when he started talking to her.

Cameron: So you and Eddie, you look pretty serious.

Loren: We are. He is just amazing. Cameron, I know you wanted to go out with me and I am really sorry about how it all turned out.

Cameron: I kind of got over it

Loren: No, you didn't

Cameron: How do you know

Loren: If you were over me, would you really be here at my moms wedding dancing with me in front of my boyfriend.

Cameron: I guess your right, but really I only came to support you as a friend.

Loren: I know.

Cameron: Can I ask you a weird question.

Loren: Sure

Cameron: If Eddie hadn't come into the picture do you think you would have given me a chance?

Loren: I don't think so, I know so. Cam I'm sorry I really am you are a great guy and I really like but I am with Eddie now. I know this might be hard for you to hear but I love him, I really do. I like you too but not as a boyfriend I know you didn't like it last time I asked but can we just be really close friends?

Cameron: Your right I don't like it but I knew that's how you felt before I came here today. So to answer your question yes we can be friends.

Loren pulls Cameron in for a hug and at that point Eddie comes over.

Eddie: Lo, our parents are leaving for their honeymoon now, we have to get going.

Loren: Okay coming. Bye Cam, thanks for coming. It really meant a lot to me.

Cameron: Anytime.

Loren and Cameron hug once more and Cameron leaves. Loren and Eddie walk over to the private Jet and said their last goodbyes to their parents. They watched the plane fly off into the sky and Eddie pulled Loren in for a really tight hug. Eddie then turned towards Loren.

Eddie: Babe.

Loren: Yeah, what's up Eddie.

Eddie: Are you ready to go home?

Loren: I sure am, it's been a really long night. My moms house, or the penthouse.

Eddie: Actually I was thinking maybe we can go to the bungalow.

Loren: The bungalow, now?

Eddie: Yeah, are you okay with that?

Loren: Sure sounds like fun.

Loren and Eddie get into the car and Eddie drives off towards the beach. Eddie pulls up in front of the bungalow and they both get out of the car. Eddie picks Loren up and carries her all the way into the bungalow. Loren is laughing while Eddie opens up the door and she is shocked by what she sees, the lights are out but there are candles set up all around the living room.

Loren: Eddie what's going on?

Eddie puts Loren down on the couch and he then gets down on one knee.

Eddie: Loren, when you came into my life I was a total mess. I was still engaged to Chloe but things were going downhill really fast. When Chloe and I broke up I thought that I would never be able to love someone again but that was until I met you. Once I met you I fell in love with you really fast, at first I was afraid of my feelings for you and I kept pushing you away from me.

Loren: I remember.

Eddie: But then when I had that accident and I was away in Ojai, I knew that I could never loose you again. When I thought you were dead I wanted to die with you. You make me feel alive, its like when I am with you a piece of me that I never knew existed all of a sudden falls into place.

Eddie pulls out the black box from his shirt pocket and opens it so that Loren sees the ring. Loren's mouth drops wide open as she comprehends what Eddie is doing.

Eddie: Loren Tate, will you marry me?

Loren doesn't answer him but all she does is pull him into a really tight hug and kisses him. Five minutes later Eddie pulls away and looks at her.

Eddie: Loren, will you marry me?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Loren: Yes Eddie, yes.

Eddie has a huge smile on his face while he puts the ring on Loren's finger. He then leans in and kisses Loren it starts off sweet and slowly gets extremely intense. After ten minutes Eddie picks Loren up and without breaking the kiss even once he carries her into the bedroom. He slowly and carefully as if he thinks she will break puts her down on the bed. He is now on top of her. When for the first time in 20 minutes he pulls out of the kiss.

Eddie: Don't worry Loren we won't do anything you are not ready to do.

Loren: I think I'm ready.

Eddie: Loren, just because we are engaged doesn't mean you have to say that?

Loren: Well if I am going to marry you I will have to be ready at some point, and I think that time is now

Eddie: Are you sure about this Lo, I don't want you to do anything now that you will regret later.

Loren: Will you ever leave me?

Eddie: Of course not!

Loren: Then I will have no regrets doing this.

Eddie starts to kiss Loren and slowly but surely it gets intense. For the first time since they started dating they were going to actually sleep together and Eddie was really excited. Loren was slightly nervous but since she was so happy she barely felt the butterflies in her stomach. An hour later and they were all done. Eddie was lying there on the bed with Loren's head on his stomach and they were both really happy.

Eddie: Loren do you think that maybe we should call our parents?

Loren takes her phone out and looks at the time.

Loren: Do you know if they landed yet?

Eddie: I don't know where they went, Dad refused to tell me because he didn't want Nora to accidentally find out.

Loren: Would you have really told me had your dad told you?

Eddie: Well it would have been really hard to keep it a secret from you.

Loren: Well you kept one big secret from me.

Eddie: And what was that?

Loren: That you were going to propose tonight.

Eddie: I swore everyone to secrecy. Trust me it wasn't easy.

Loren: So everyone knows you proposed tonight?

Eddie: Only my dad and Nora. But I think we should tell them its official.

Loren: How about we wait until they get back, lets surprise them.

Eddie: What about everyone else? Your friends, the fans, Jake and Kelly?

Loren: Can we keep it a secret in the beginning. Once our parents get back we will tell them first and then we can announce it to the rest of the world. I mean as long as you are okay with that.

Eddie: You bet I am.

Eddie and Loren enjoyed a fun filled two weeks alone, together in the bungalow. Both their phones had died the day after Eddie proposed and neither one had a charger leaving them completely out of touch with the world. But now two weeks after getting engaged it was time to get back to reality. Max and Nora who were scheduled to arrive back home later that evening were enjoying their last opportunity of quiet time together before landing in LA.

Max: What do you think our kids are up to now?

Nora: I'm not sure, I am a little afraid of how we will find them as I haven't heard from Loren since the wedding.

Max: I'm sure she is okay, Eddie is taking care of her.

Nora: That's what I am afraid of Max, I thought they would call us to give us good news, but we haven't heard from either one of them. Do you think Eddie chickened out? Did he ask and Loren said no?

Max: Nora, I'm sure Loren is just fine, I have also been worried since Eddie didn't call me, I asked him to tell me what Loren said, I've been really nervous for him, whatever their reason for not calling is, we have to respect their privacy.

Nora: You're right, but she is my baby girl and I am extremely worried for her.

Max: As you should be, we should be landing in about an hour, Eddie told me he will pick us up, I guess we'll find out what happened then.

An hour later their plane touched down and they both exited the plane. Nora was the first to spot Melissa and Ian.

Nora: Mel, where's Loren?

Melissa: I'm not exactly sure, I haven't heard from her in two weeks.

Nora: So then what are you doing here?

Ian: I got a text from Eddie saying that he and Loren were stuck in traffic and weren't sure if they would be on time to meet you at the airport, he didn't want you to come back to no one so he asked if Mel and I can meet you here.

Nora: That is so sweet of you both, do you know where they are?

Ian: Sorry he didn't tell me.

Max's phone rings and he sees that Eddie is calling him.

Max: Nora Eddie is calling.

Nora: Answer it

Max picks up the phone.

Max: Eddie, hi

Eddie: Pops, how are you?

Max: I'm good, how are you? I haven't heard from you since the wedding. How is Loren?

Eddie: We are both great, we are stuck on the freeway and we have barely moved during the past hour. We really want to see you though when we get back.

Max: Good news I hope?

Eddie: I'll tell you later. Where can we meet?

Max: Why don't you meet us at our house?

Eddie: Okay, well get there as soon as we can.

Max and Eddie hang up the phone. Melissa and Ian go back to Melissa's house and Max has his driver drop them off at their home. They put their luggage in the bedroom and were resting on the couch when an hour later there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other when Nora got up and opened the door.

Nora: Loren!

Loren: Mom!

Nora: How are you? Why didn't you call, I've been so worried

Loren: Mom, I'm okay. Eddie and I stayed in the beach house, both our cell phones were dead and we had no chargers.

Nora: Okay

Max: Nora why don't you let them in the house.

Eddie: Pops!

Max: Eddie! I've really missed you.

Eddie: I've missed you too dad.

Max: So what have you two been up too?

Eddie: Dad! Is that your way of trying to ask what happened on the night you guys left town?

Nora: I think we are both curious.

Eddie: Lo, you want to tell them?

Loren smiles and then sticks out her hand showing them both the huge diamond ring she had on her finger.

Max: So its official?

Eddie: It sure is. I asked Loren to marry me and she said yes.

Nora: Oh, I am so happy for you both.

The next couple of hours were spent on the phone. Melissa and Ian ran over as soon as Loren told Melissa. A couple of hours later it was on the news. Eddie Duran has once again decided to tie the knot. Everyone was super excited and happy for both Loren and Eddie. Jake and Kelly decided that even thought they both had just taken a two week vacation they would give them until after the engagement party to get back to work.

Three busy and crazy weeks later they were all finally at Loren and Eddie's engagement party. They had decided to do the party in Max's club. Everyone wanted to be there and Eddie was glad to show Loren off to anyone who was willing to listen to him gloat. Eddie was talking to Ian while Melissa was hanging out with Kelly.

Ian: So I see that you and valley girl look really happy.

Eddie: Loren and I are happy, I take it things are going really well with you and Melissa.

Ian: Yup, we are officially a couple.

Eddie: I am so happy for you. You just better not hurt her or you will have me to deal with.

Ian: I wouldn't think of it.

Eddie: Just looking at Loren from over here makes me know I made the right decision.

Ian: She looks really hot dude.

Eddie: Ian!

Ian: I just wanted to make you smile

Eddie: Okay, I think we have to cut back on the drinking tonight.

Ian: What? Why?

Eddie: Okay, I'm going to find someone else to talk to. Ill come back here later.

Eddie walks over to where Melissa and Loren are sitting and talking.

Melissa: Loren, are you hungry you have barely eaten all day.

Loren: I'm just a little nauseas, I'll eat later.

Melissa: Its probably just nerves but you still need to eat. You don't want to faint at your own engagement party.

Loren: You're right.

Melissa flags a waiter holding chicken fingers and sliders over towards them. Melissa takes food off the tray and passes it too Loren who quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Melissa: I'm sorry I'm going to go find my friend.

Melissa finds Loren throwing up into a toilet. Melissa quickly pulls Loren's hair back from her face and sits there with her for a few minutes.

Melissa: Lo, are you okay?

Loren: Yeah I think so.

Loren starts to get up when Melissa sits Loren back down.

Melissa: Lo, I don't mean to be rude, but is this the first time you have thrown up recently?

Loren: No, I've been really nauseas for the past couple of weeks.

Melissa: Oh my gosh Lo, did you and Eddie, did you guys, I mean, did you two finally sleep together.

Loren: Yeah, on the night he proposed why?

Melissa: Did you use protection?

Loren: Of course, why?

Melissa: Do you think it's possible you might be pregnant?

Loren: No, I don't think so.

Melissa: When was the last time you had your period Lo?

Loren: Like 5 weeks ago.

Melissa: You are so pregnant.

Loren: Mel!

Melissa: Lo, you stay right here I'll go get you a pregnancy test.

Loren: Do we have to do this now?

Melissa: Loren you are in middle of your engagement party in a bar, don't you think you should find out if you can drink or not.

Loren: Okay you can get the test but you can not breathe a word about this to anybody not my mom and definitely not Eddie.

Melissa: Got it.

Loren gets up and Melissa follows after her. They both go back to the party. Loren continues talking to everyone who came to congratulate her while Melissa successfully managed to sneak out without anyone noticing that she was gone.

Around thirty minutes later Melissa comes back to the party. Loren was talking to her Mother, Max and Eddie while Melissa comes to grab Loren away.

Melissa: Loren, emergency, bathroom now.

Loren looks at everyone.

Loren: I will be right back.

Max: Do you know what that was about?

Nora: No clue.

Eddie: Do you think I should go find her? Make sure they are okay?

Nora: I think you should give them some space.

Eddie: The last time you said that, she ran off to New York with Melissa for three days and was not in touch with anyone.

Nora: I don't think you have to worry about that happening again.

Eddie: I am trusting you.

Loren had followed Melissa into the bathroom and Melissa handed Loren the pregnancy test. Loren took the test and now all they were doing was waiting for the results.

Melissa: Okay Lo, you have three minutes to vent until you find out whether you are pregnant or not.

Loren: Okay, okay how did this happen, I mean I know how it happened but why? Why me, why now? What will Eddie say, what will I do. What will be with my career

Melissa: Lo we don't know what the results are yet.

Loren: I know, but honestly Mel what will Eddie say? Do you think he will still want to marry me

Melissa: Loren, are you crazy? The guy is crazy about you, he is totally and completely in love with you, I think he will be so happy to have a child with you. Maybe this isn't exactly how you planned your life to go, but Loren I don't think it will be as bad as you think it might.

The timer goes off.

Melissa: Loren are you ready?

Loren: Ready as I will ever be.

Melissa: Okay.

Loren: Here goes nothing.

Loren turns over the stick and looks at the results.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32** Loren turns over the stick and looks at the results. Melissa: So? Loren hands Melissa the stick and she reads the results. Melissa: Loren, are you okay with the results? Loren: I think so, Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? Melissa: Lo, I get your scared and nervous but it will be okay. Eddie will make a great dad. Loren: I know, its just that I'm so young I never thought I would be a mom by the time I was twenty. Melissa: I know and you will be a great mom, I know you will. I think we should get back out there to the others now, they are probably really worried. Loren: I just need a minute to process this. Melissa: Okay one minute and after that we have to get back out there and you have to tell Eddie that you are pregnant. Loren: What?! No way am I telling Eddie, I cant risk him leaving me because of this. Melissa: Lo, you have to tell Eddie, he has a right to know, after all it is his child too you can't hide it from him. Loren: I cant tell him not now. Melissa: So when? The day you get married when you are seven months pregnant and have a huge belly? Or when all of a sudden you go in to the hospital and give birth to a child you will say oh by the way Eddie you're a dad? How do you plan on doing it anyway, once you start showing not only Eddie will know but so will the whole world. Loren: Mel, what am I going to do? I cant have this baby. Melissa: You want to end the pregnancy, Lo, I know this is hard but I never thought you would stoop that low and end give up your child like that. Loren: No, I would never do that, I could never live with myself if I did something like that. Melissa: Lo, look I understand this is all confusing and overwhelming. But it will all work out for the best, you'll see. If you don't want to tell Eddie now, that's your choice, but you will have to tell him eventually. Loren: Okay, tomorrow I'll call my doctor and make an appointment, I'll tell Eddie after. Melissa: Don't you think that if you were pregnant that Eddie would want to go with you to the doctor? Loren: Yeah, but I don't want to tell him until its confirmed that I actually am pregnant. Melissa: Okay. Let me know when you have your appointment and I'll make sure I can join you. Loren: Thanks Mel, you're the best. Loren hugs Melissa, she then wipes the tears off her face, fixes her hair and makeup puts on a huge smile and they walk out of the bathroom together. Melissa walks towards Ian they link arms say their goodbyes and leave the party. Max and Nora were getting ready to leave and Eddie was standing in the middle of the room looking really worried. Loren walked straight over to him. Eddie: Loren, are you okay? Loren: Yeah I'm fine. Eddie: Lo, have you been crying? Loren: Eddie don't worry about it its just girl things. Eddie: Okay. Lets go say good night to our parents and then we can go home. Loren and Eddie say good bye to Max and Nora and then they head home. They enjoyed the rest of their night together and then went to sleep. The next morning while Eddie was in the shower, Loren called her doctor. Secretary: Doctor's office how can I help you? Loren: Yes, hi, my name is Loren Tate I would like to make an appointment. Secretary: Sure the next available appointment I have is I two months from now, will that work for you. Loren: not really, you see I think I might be pregnant, that's why I need to come in today, two months doesn't help me much. Secretary: Okay let me see what I can do for you. What did you say your name was. Loren: Loren Tate, Secretary: You're Eddie Duran's new fiancé? Loren: I sure am. Secretary: I can squeeze you in today in about an hour, do you think you can make it in then? Loren looks at her watch and then responds. Loren: I think I can make that work. Secretary: Okay great, we will see you in an hour then miss Tate. They both hang up the phone and Loren quickly calls Melissa. Melissa picks up right before the last ring. Melissa: Lo, you got an appointment? Lore: Yeah in an hour, can you come with me? Melissa: Sure pick me up in thirty. Loren: Thanks Mel, I really appreciate it. Melissa: My pleasure, I will see you soon Loren: Bye. Melissa: Bye Loren. Melissa and Loren both hang up their phones. While Loren is putting her phone down Eddie walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. Eddie: Lo, who was that? Loren: Melissa. Eddie: What did she want? Loren: We made plans to hang out later. Eddie: Oh, Loren: Why do you look so sad? Eddie: I was just hoping that you and I could maybe spend the day together and plan the wedding. Loren: Wedding. Eddie: Yeah you know the event in which you and I will become husband and wife. Loren: Yeah I know what a wedding is, I just didn't realize you would want to start planning already. Eddie: Loren, are you okay? Ever since the engagement party yesterday you seem as if you are on a completely different planets. Loren: Eddie, I'm okay really I am. Eddie: Your not having second thoughts about marrying me, I hope. Loren: Eddie of course not, look can we continue this later, I promise I'm okay I just told Mel I would meet her in thirty minutes at 15 have already passed. Eddie: Sure, you don't want to keep Mel waiting. Have a great day Lo, I love you. Loren: I love you to Eddie. Loren leans in and kisses Eddie. After a minute she pulls away, she goes upstairs and gets ready. 5 minutes later she walks out the front door after lightly kissing Eddie goodbye. When Loren pulls up in front of the sanders home Melissa is walking on the sidewalk talking on the phone. Melissa quickly hangs up the phone and then gets into Loren's car. Melissa: Hey superstar Loren: Hi Melissa: Lo, whatever happens today you know it will be okay. Loren: I really hope you're right. Melissa: Lo of course I will be right. Did you tell Eddie yet? Loren: no, I don't want to tell him until I know for sure whether I am pregnant or not. Melissa: So where did you tell him you were going today? Loren: nowhere, I didn't tell him were we were going, I just told him we were going to spend the day together. Melissa: Loren, you know that you are going to have to tell him eventually. Loren: I know Mel. I know. Just not now. Melissa: Okay, whatever. Loren pulled her car into the parking structure of the doctor's office. She paused for a moment after parking before taking a deep breath and then she exited the car. Melissa: Lo, are you okay? Loren: I'm just a little nervous. Melissa: Lo, look at me, I know this is hard and confusing, but if there is anyone in the world who can get through something like this it is you. You have a wonderful fiancé who is completely in love with you. I know you didn't necessarily plan on having kids right away, I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will. Loren: Mel, my brain tells me you are right but its not stopping me from being really nervous. Melissa; Loren, you have all the right in the world to be nervous, no one is saying that this will be easy, but all I am saying is this may be a blessing. Now if we don't get moving you will miss this appointment. Loren and Melissa walk together into the doctor's office. Loren signs in and then sits down next to Melissa on a chair. They wait together in silence for about thirty minutes when a nurse pokes her head out the door. Nurse: Loren Tate, Loren: That's me, Nurse: The doctor will see you now. Loren: Mel, can you come in with me? Melissa: In, in? Loren: Yeah I really don't want to go in there alone. Melissa: Sure. Melissa and Loren go with the nurse to the patient rooms. The nurse takes Loren's vitals and five minutes later the doctor walks in. Doctor: So miss Tate, how are we doing today? Loren: Well i've missed my period and have been really nauseas, so I took a home pregnancy test which came back positive, so I came here to find out if the test was correct. Doctor: Okay, we will take a pregnancy test now, we will get the results back in ten fifteen minutes. Loren: And if I am pregnant? Doctor: We will take an ultrasound to find out how far along you are. Melissa: When will you take the ultrasound? Doctor: We will take it now. Loren: Okay, thank you doctor. The doctor leaves, and the nurse comes in. Loren takes the pregnancy test and then they wait for the results twenty minutes later the doctor walks back into the room. Melissa squeezes Loren's hand. Loren: So? Doctor: You are pregnant. We will take the ultrasound right now if that is okay with you. Melissa: Lo, are you okay? Loren: Even though a part of me knew the test said I was pregnant a part of me was hoping that it would be a false positive. Melissa: You ready to find out how long you have till you meet your little bundle of joy? Loren: I guess so. Doctor: Great, so lets get started. Loren lies down on the table and lifts up her shirt. Doctor: Okay, I will put a gel on your stomach; it will be a little cold. Loren: Okay. Melissa holds Loren's hand while the doctor squeezes the gel onto Loren. Loren flinches for a moment from the cold of the gel. The doctor moves the stick around and then starts talking. Doctor: Okay Loren, so it looks as if you are 8 weeks along. You are due at the end of May. Loren: Is the baby healthy? Doctor: The babies are both perfectly healthy. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Doctor: The babies are both perfectly healthy.

Loren: Did you just say babies?

Doctor: I sure did.

Loren: So I am having more than one?

Doctor: Yeah

Melissa: How many are there exactly?

Doctor: Two

Melissa: Twins, Lo, that's so cute.

Loren looks like she is about to throw up, the doctor quickly takes a garbage can out of nowhere, Loren throws up into it.

Doctor: I think we are done here for today. You can schedule an appointment with the receptionist for a month from now.

The doctor gets up to leave.

Melissa: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome ladies, have a great day.

The doctor leaves.

Loren: How did this happen.

Melissa: The usual way I assume.

Loren: Mel,

Melissa: Sorry you walked right into that.

Loren: Two?

Melissa: Lo, I know that seems daunting right now, but come on Lo, you always wanted a sibling now you can give your children the sibling you never had.

Loren and Melissa leave the doctor's office and they hang out together for the rest of the day. The next three weeks pass by in a whirlwind of activity. Melissa and Ian have gotten extremely close and Max and Nora are loving every second of their married life together.

Eddie and Loren on the other hand have reached a rough patch in their relationship. Every time Eddie tried to get Loren to plan the wedding, Loren would freeze up and try to change the subject. Eddie was starting to get really worried about Loren, while Loren was really worried about having to tell Eddie about the babies. She herself had just come to terms with this new reality, she knew she would have to tell Eddie soon as she was about to start her second trimester which meant she would start to show, she was just afraid that Eddie would leave her if he knew. Eddie decided he would finally confront Loren about what was bothering her.

Eddie: Loren can you come sit down here next to me on the couch?

Loren: Sure Eddie, Whats up?

Eddie: That's what I want you to tell me.

Loren: I'm not sure what you want me to say?

Eddie: Loren, ever sine the engagement party a month ago you have been avoiding me?

Loren: What do you mean avoiding you? I've seen you every day, talked to you, I wouldn't exactly call that avoiding.

Eddie: Well you've been here physically but emotionally I feel as if you have been on a whole other planet, you barely kiss me, we haven't had sex since the night I proposed and every time I try to plan the wedding you avoid the topic altogether. Lo, Whats going on? I know there is something bothering you and I really want to help you through this, whatever it is.

Loren: Eddie, really its nothing you have to worry about.

Even as Loren said it, she knew she was lying and she noticed that Eddie wasn't really buying it.

Eddie: Lo, you are going to marry me, that means all your problems will be mine as well. Loren, I want to be here for you and help you get through this, but Lo, the only way I can do that though is if you talk to me.

Loren: Eddie I really appreciate your concern and I can tell you really care, Eddie I love you so much but please can you just trust me, everything is okay.

Eddie: Okay Lo, I don't really believe you, but I will respect your privacy on one condition, you promise that if anything is ever is bothering you, you will talk to me about it.

Loren: I promise.

Loren leans in and kisses Eddie, after a couple of minutes, it got really intense. An hour later Eddie finally rolled off of Loren.

Eddie: Lo, that was amazing!

Loren: I know, I'm so sorry Eddie, I really am.

Eddie stood I shock as Loren quickly got off the couch, put her clothes on and ran out of the apartment so fast Eddie was barely able to process what was going on. Loren got into her car and had the driver take her to her mother's house. Loren used her key to let herself into the house, and was relieved to find her mom and Max in their bedroom. Loren went into her room and fell down crying on her bed.

Meanwhile after Loren left Eddie picked up his phone and called Melissa.

Melissa: Eddie, hi is Loren okay?

Eddie: Mel, I don't know, I was hoping you can answer that question for me.

Melissa: What do you mean?

Eddie: Ever since the engagement party she has been acting distant and distracted. Today, we made out, had sex and as soon as we were done she ran out of here so fast.

Melissa: She is a girl Eddie, we tend to go a little nuts before a wedding.

Eddie: That's just it, the only plans we have for the wedding is the date and the place, everything past that, Loren refuses to do.

Melissa: By the way I am really excited about your Paris wedding.

Eddie: I know that's the problem, it seems like everyone is excited about Paris, besides for Loren.

Melissa: Eddie, Loren is super excited about Paris, she told me so herself. Let me talk to her, I'm sure she is okay and it's just pre-wedding jitters.

Eddie: I hope you're right.

Melissa: If you need anything else, just let me know.

Eddie: Thanks Melissa.

Melissa: Bye.

As soon as they hung up the phone, Eddie left his apartment to go meet Jake. Melissa got into her car and drove straight to Nora's house. When she got there she saw Loren's car sitting in the driveway. Melissa knocks on the door and Nora answers the door.

Nora: Melissa, hi to what do I owe this pleasure?

Melissa: Really I came to talk to you about Loren but since she is here I figured I'll talk to her alone first.

Nora: Mel, Loren isn't here.

Melissa: Her car is here, I'm assuming that means she is here. She must have gone inside without you noticing. Can I come inside, its really important.

Nora, moves away and lets Melissa in.

Nora: Mel, what's going on with her? When we got back she was so happy, the happiest I have ever seen her in years. But recently she as receded back into her old self. I know Eddie is worried as well, he's voiced his concerns to both me and his dad.

Melissa: Nora, that's why I am here, I just want to talk to her and see what is bothering her, don't worry she is in good hands.

Nora hugs Melissa and then Melissa walked down the hall towards Loren's room.

Max: Nora, are you okay?

Nora: There is something wrong, I can feel it.

Max: Nora, I am sure she is okay. Melissa is talking to her right now.

Nora: I feel like Melissa already knows what's up.

Nora walks down the hall and stands outside Loren's door. She then listens into the conversation between Loren and Melissa. Max walks over and sees what she is doing.

Max: nora, I don't think Loren will appreciate you doing this.

Nora: Max, I have to do this, I have to know what is going on with my little girl.

Max: Okay.

Max and nora go quiet when they hear Melissa start talking.

Melissa: Loren, we need to talk.

Loren: Why?

Melissa: Lo, you know why. You aren't exactly good at hiding your feelings, everyone knows something is up and they are all getting extremely worried.

Loren: Mel, I can't tell him, I can't, I just can't risk losing him. Mel I can't do this.

Loren is now sobbing in Melissa's hands.

Nora: What happened that can be so bad that she is afraid that by telling Eddie, she is afraid she will lose him forever.

Max: I don't know nora but I think she knows that nothing she can do will take Eddie away from her.

Nora: We all know that, but apparently Loren is not so sure about it.

Melissa: Loren look at me, I know you are afraid of his reaction, but I don't think you have to be. Eddie is a great guy Lo, and you are extremely lucky to have found someone who loves you as much as he does. I can only dream of finding someone as sweet, kind, caring and loving as Eddie. Lo, I think it's time you worked up the courage and just told him.

Loren: I'm trying Mel, really I am. But I have only just come to terms with this myself.

Melissa: What are you so afraid of anyway Lo?

Loren: That he is not ready for this, hey I barely am.

Melissa: Is anyone ever ready for something like this under these types of circumstances. Lo, you need your families support, now more than ever now, just tell him, if he does leave, you will always have your sister on your side.

Loren: I guess you're right I'll tell him tomorrow.

Melissa: Lo, if you push it off until tomorrow you might never end up telling him. If he finds out because of you know what he will leave you for sure.

Loren: Mel, what do I say?

Melissa: I don't know Lo,

Loren: Melissa its not exactly easy telling your fiancé that you are pregnant with twins, I need time to think about what I will tell him before I actually tell him.

Melissa: You are running out of time.

At that moment nora burst through the door.

Nora: Loren did I just hear correctly, are you really pregnant with twins.

Loren: did you just listen in to our entire conversation.

Nora: Lo, I'm so sorry, but you left me know choice, I had to find out what was going on and you were not talking. Is it true?

Loren: Yeah, what am I going to do mom? I can't have a baby I'm still a baby myself.

Melissa: Well technically you're having two babies.

Loren: Mel, not helping.

Melissa: Sorry.

Nora: Lo, I get this is scary for you and I really wish you told me sooner but we will all be here to help you especially Eddie.

Loren: In theory I never told you.

Nora: no, you didn't but maybe that was a huge mistake. And you have to tell Eddie. Melissa is right, it's his child too, he has a right to know.

Loren: I just don't want to loose him over this.

Max: I know honey, you wont I know for a fact that Eddie wanted to have kids, maybe not just yet but I am certain that he will be one super happy man when you tell him the good news.

Loren: Why does everyone seem to think this pregnancy is a good thing?

Max: Because it is, you and Eddie will become parents, nora and I will become grandparents and Melissa will become an aunt.

Loren; I'm just really scared.

Max: And you have every right to be, no one is saying this is easy, but just because it is hard doesn't mean it's bad. I think you will be pleasantly surprised by Eddie's reaction.

Loren slowly gets up off the bed and washes her face.

Loren: I will go tell Eddie now.

Melissa: Lo, I am so proud of you. Good Luck.

Loren walks out of the house and gets into her car. She drives all the way back to her apartment and is relieved to see that Eddie is home. She gets out of the car and walks into the building, she says hi to Jeffery and then goes upstairs. When she gets there she see's Eddie sitting on the piano bench.

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: Lo, hi you scared me I didn't hear you come in.

Loren: Eddie, can we talk?

Eddie: Sure Lo, Whats up?

Loren: I'm pregnant, with twins.


	34. Chapter 34

Eddie: Lo, that is amazing!

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Of course it is, is this why you have been so distant lately? Because you were afraid to tell me How long have you known for? Wait let me guess, you found out at the engagement party.

Loren: I did, Eddie, i'm so scared, i'm still so young what am i going to do with not only one, but two babies?

Eddie: Loren, you won't be alone in this, i am here for you, our parents will help and Melissa will make an amazing aunt. Lo, i know you are scared and i understand that but Lo, look at me, you will make the most amazing mom to these children.

Loren: You really think so?

Eddie: No, Loren, i know so.

Loren: You are just saying that to make me feel better, you don't really mean it.

Eddie: Loren, of course i mean it, I wanted to marry you because i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you but there was also a part of me that wanted you to be the mother of my children. To be honest i didn't expect that we would have children so soon, but Loren now that it is happening i couldn't possibly be any happier.

Loren: So why do i feel as if my life is over?

Eddie: Loren because the life you know now is over, but that doesn't mean it is actually over. Lo i will stand by you with whatever you decide to do with this pregnancy but i promise you that i will be there for you the entire way. I will do whatever i can to help you get through this and if you let me we will get through this together.

Loren: Eddie, as hard as this is for me i want to have the babies.

Eddie: Lo, i was hoping you would say that.

Loren: You were?

Eddie: Of course, i always wanted to be a dad, and now thanks to you i will get to be a dad to not only one child but two.

Loren: I was so afraid you would be so mad at me.

Eddie: Lo, why would you think that? We are engaged remember?

Loren: Yeah i know but for some reason i felt that as soon as you would find out i was pregnant you would leave. Part of me knew i was being irrational but the other part, the part that has a hard time forgetting that my dad left me was afraid that you would do the same to my children.

Eddie: Loren, you should know i am nothing like you're dad, i would never leave my own child no matter how hard life might be, but most important i would never ever leave you. I love you more than anything in the world.

Loren: I know that, but i was still afraid. I still am.

Eddie: I know Lo, but it will okay i promise.

Eddie brings Loren into a hug and kisses her. After about ten minutes they are just enjoying each other's company when there is a knock on the door and Melissa walks in.

Melissa: Lo, did you tell him?

Eddie: She sure did.

Melissa: And since you are still here i'm assuming you didn't leave her after you found out.

Eddie: Mel, of course i didn't i'm really excited about this, the babies make me want to marry her even more than i wanted to before.

Melissa: See Lo, i told you Eddie wouldn't leave you.

The next couple of months went by in a blur for everyone. Baby stuff were bought by everyone and wedding preparations were well under way. The only people who weren't super excited about the wedding and babies were Jake and Kelly. Jake was frustrated with Eddie, because Eddie was so focused on making sure this wedding was perfect. Eddie was constantly ditching Jake for working on the wedding. Loren on the other hand was overly focused on her work to the point that it was worrying even Kelly. No matter who spoke or what they said Loren was trying to ignore the fact that she was pregnant. Loren had not wanted to find out the sex of the babies until they were born and Eddie was on bored with that plan.

It was now the day before the wedding and everyone was getting ready to leave for Paris. Loren was seven months pregnant and looked really cute. Melissa and Ian were supposed to fly with everyone else to Paris and they were packing their bags, doing last minute preparations. Max and Nora were running very behind schedule as Nora's dress was still at the cleaners and the guy behind the counter couldn't find the dress, Max was trying to pull all strings but due to the language barrier he was having a really hard time as the guy didn't speak one word of English. Eddie was in the penthouse packing his bags while Loren was at the studio having one last meeting with Jake and Kelly before meeting Eddie at the airport.

Kelly: Loren, i know this is coming as a shock to you and it is really bad timing but this offer is way too good to pass up on.

Loren: Kelly, look i agree with you but i am supposed to be getting married tomorrow in Paris, i can't have a meeting in L.A. tonight.

Jake: If you have the meeting here tonight we can still get you on a plane right after so you can make it to the wedding on time.

Loren: I don't know Kell, i just don't know.

Kelly: Loren, your life has been one long roller coaster this past year, you went from being an ordinary high school kid to a rock star in only a matter of months. A major label wants to interview you, i understand the timing is off but they said that this deal they want to offer you is something you will not want to turn down. Soon you will be a mother to two little children, the deals will not be coming in them like they have until now. You will still be able to make the wedding you just wont be able to leave for another couple of hours.

Loren: Can i talk to Eddie about this?

Jake: Sure but we have to tell Mr. Callaway within ten minutes.

Loren gets up and walks out of the office, takes out her phone and calls Eddie.

Eddie: Lo, you on the way to the airport?

Loren: Not quite.

Eddie: Uh oh, whats up?

Loren: Kelly got a call this morning from some Mr. Callaway.

Eddie: Rick Callaway?

Loren: Yeah, why you know him?

Eddie: Know him, everyone in the music business knows him, he has the best label in the country, what did he want?

Loren: He said he wants to offer me a deal

Eddie: If Rick Callaway offers you a deal you take it.

Loren: That's what Kelly and Jake both said.

Eddie: So what's the problem?

Loren: I have no problem taking an offer from him, but he will only tell me the offer in person.

Eddie: So?

Loren: So he is only coming to L.A. tonight, he will be here for about four days and then he is going out of the country for four months.

Eddie: So you would have to meet him tonight but we are supposed to be flying out to Paris in a couple of hours.

Loren: Yeah, Jake and Kelly want me to stay and then fly to Paris later.

Eddie: So then that's what we will do.

Loren: Are you sure?

Eddie: Of course i'm sure. You go and tell Jake and Kelly to set up the appointment and i will call everyone else to tell them the change in plans.

Jake and Kelly get Loren ready to meet with Mr. Callaway, while Eddie called his father to inform him of the change in plans.

Eddie: Dad hi

Max: Eddie, hows it going?

Eddie: Everything is going great except there is one change in plans, Rick Callaway wants to talk to Loren tonight to offer her the deal of a lifetime, so we will all be leaving after her meeting.

Max: That's amazing for her, Rick Callaway is the biggest guy in the music business. Will you be at the meeting with her?

Eddie: No, i spoke to Jake, right now he only wants to talk to Loren, why?

Max: Maybe you should go now as planned and then we will all meet you in Paris later.

Eddie: Why would i want to go earlier? I want to fly with Loren.

Max: Hadn't you asked us to find a way to occupy Loren so that you can organize a couple of surprises for her after we land.

Eddie: Yeah, so?

Max: So if you go now you will have a couple of hours there alone so as soon as Loren arrives you can spend all the time there together.

Eddie: I don't know dad.

Max: Think about it, okay.

Eddie: Okay bye dad.

Eddie and Max hung up their phones and Eddie got in his car to drive to the airport. Melissa and Ian were already by the the plane when Eddie got there.

Melissa: Eddie, hey where is Lo?

Eddie: The plans have changed slightly, she is still at the office with Jake and Kelly.

Ian: Is everything okay between the two of you? No cold feet?

Eddie: No, it's nothing like that, Rick Callaway wants to talk to Loren, but he is only getting into L.A. later tonight so Loren can't leave for Paris until later.

Melissa: So we are going to go now and she will go later?

Ian: Well actually there is something i still had to do that i'd prefer not to push off until we get back so if Loren is only going later it would be amazing for me if Melissa and I can go with her later tonight.

Eddie: Well the plan actually was for all of us to go later so Ian you can do whatever it is you still have to do.

Melissa: What about you Eddie? I know you wanted to fly with Loren, but why don't you go ahead so that you can plan all of your surprises for her without us having to occupy her, she will be less suspicious that way.

Eddie: My dad said the same thing.

Melissa: The plane is already to go, you are all packed its not like you will be there for days by yourself, we will only be a couple of hours behind you.

Eddie: You have a point, if i do go early what should i tell Loren.

Melissa: Tell her that you have an appointment in Paris and if you stay behind you will miss it.

Eddie: You really think i should go ahead?

Ian: Mate, i think you will be much calmer with the preparations if you go now.

Eddie: Not the romantic trip i planned but i think you are both right.

Melissa: Okay great, you wont be dissapointed, we will see you in Paris tomorrow.

Melissa and Ian left the airport, Eddie called his father to tell him that he was going to Paris now and then Eddie called Loren to fill her in.

Loren: Eddie, hi is everything okay?

Eddie: Yeah, would you mind if i went now to Paris and then will meet you later when you guys get here?

Loren: Sure, but why, i thought we were going together?

Eddie: I know, but i have an appointment in Paris with the wedding planner that i can't miss, but i will if i stay behind, I tried to push it off but they won't hear of it. Are you mad?

Loren: Mad? Of course not, you will be there when i get there, and anyway i won't see you here until the flight so 15 more hours won't make much a difference will it?

Eddie: I hear your point.

Loren: Eddie, when you land in Paris we will already be on the plane so text me please okay, and let me know if anything goes wrong.

Eddie: Nothing will go wrong, i will be just fine. Text me when you leave okay.

Loren: Will do.

Eddie: I can't wait to marry you tomorrow.

Loren: Me to

Eddie: I love you Lo,

Loren: I love you to.

Eddie and Loren both hung up the phone, and Eddie got onto the airplane. Seven hours later everyone else got on the airplane and they were all on their way towards Paris looking forward to tomorrow, the wedding day.


	35. Chapter 35

About eleven hours after take off Eddie heard the pilot over the loudspeaker saying that he had to make an emergency landing. The pilot landed the plane in the woods just in the nick of time. As soon as Eddie got his luggage and exited the plane, the plane went up in smoke.

Eddie: Now what?

Pilot: I'm not sure, i don't even really know what went wrong, i am just really happy though that we are both okay. Since we are here without a plane i would like to tour the country before heading back home.

Eddie: I will take a cab straight to the airport i am supposed to be getting married tomorrow.

Pilot: Well then congratulations Eddie, i am really sorry about this.

Eddie: It's okay i am really glad you landed us in time to get us to safety.

The pilot got his stuff and started walking on foot telling Eddie it was part of the experience. Eddie on the other hand hailed a taxi. Eddie got into the taxi and told the driver to take him straight to the airport. Eddie then sent Loren a text telling her what happened. When they got to the airport Eddie took his wallet out of his pocket and paid the driver, the driver than got out of the car to help Eddie with his luggage. When Eddie got out of the car he saw that the driver was Dylan Boyd, the guy who pushed Chloe off his father's balcony.

Eddie: Dylan, this is a surprise.

Dylan: It sure is, what are you doing here?

Eddie: My plane went up in smoke, trying to get to Paris, i'm getting married tomorrow.

Dylan: To that high school girl?

Eddie: Loren Tate, she graduated in June.

Dylan: Well congratulations Eddie

Eddie: Thank you Dylan.

Dylan hugs Eddie and without Eddie knowing he plants a clear tracking device on Eddie. Dylan left the airport with a smile on his face. Dylan sent out a quick text.

Text: Mission accomplished.

Eddie then goes into the airport to try and buy a ticket to Paris. Eddie goes to the ticket counter.

Lady: Hi Mr. how can i help you today.

Eddie: I need a one way ticket to Paris.

Lady: The next flight to Paris doesn't leave for another two days.

Eddie: Two days?! i have to get there now, i can't wait to days, i am supposed to be getting married there in a couple of hours please you have to help me.

Lady: I'm sorry Mr. but there is not much i can do for you.

Eddie: There is no flight leaving before then? Look money is not a problem, i will pay however much i need to but i have to get to Paris now. My fiance is seven months pregnant and if i am not there when she lands it will not be good.

Lady: There are no other flights before Tuesday.

Eddie: But its Saturday now, you have nothing today, tomorrow or Monday?

Lady: I am sorry, no, if you want i can put you on that flight or not.

Eddie sighs.

Eddie: Put me on that flight i guess, is there any faster way to get from her to Paris?

Lady: No, this is your best chance. Can i see your Id and credit card please so i can process your purchase.

Eddie: Sure

Eddie reaches into his pocket to take out his wallet when he realizes its not there. He took it out to pay the taxi and apparently he had forgotten to return it to his pants pocket, now what? Eddie looked at the lady.

Eddie: Look, i know this is strange but i can't seem to find my wallet, can you put the ticket on hold for me please though.

Lady: I can only put it on hold for 24 hours, after that it will become free to the public again.

Eddie: Okay, thank you.

Eddie left the counter looking defeated, not only was he stuck in some strange country alone but he had no money on him and everyone he knew who could possibly help him was currently on a plane to Paris expecting him to be there when they landed. Poor Loren, she would be terribly worried. Eddie took out his phone and sent her a text.

After close to fifteen hours Max, Nora, Jake, Kelly, Melissa, Ian and Loren landed in Paris. When Loren turned her phone back on her phone rang.

Nora: Is that from Eddie?

Max: Where is he?

Loren: Yeah it is, i'm not sure.

Max: What are you not sure about

Loren: Here let me read you the full text. "Hi Loren, i know that when you read this text you will already be in Paris, there was something wrong with the plane so we had to make an emergency landing, the plane blew up as soon as the pilot landed, we are both fine, i am in the cab now on the way to the airport and i will get on the first flight out to Paris. Don't panic, i will be there as soon as i can. I love you. -Eddie"

Max: Do you know where they made the emergency landing?

Loren: No, this is all it said.

Ian: Jake, don't you have a tracking device thingy on Eddie's phone, can you maybe find out where Eddie is?

Jake: Yeah, let me check.

They all crowd around Jake while he uses the app on his phone to track Eddie.

Jake: It looks like he is in Casablanca.

Max: Morocco?

Jake: That's what it looks like.

Loren: So what now? How do we get him back here?

Jake: Why don't you call him?

Loren takes out her phone and calls Eddie, his phone went straight to voicemail and Loren began to panic.

Loren: I knew him going alone was a bad idea, something isn't right i can feel it.

Nora: Lo, you have to calm down, I'm sure Eddie is just fine, all he needs is to get on a plane down here. Why don't we all go to the hotel now, settle in and go to sleep I am sure Eddie will be here by the time you two are supposed to get married tomorrow.

Loren: I miss him mom.

Nora: Of course you do honey, its only normal that you would. you have to stop stressing, it can't be good for the babies.

Everyone gets into the cars and they go to the hotel. Since it was really late they all go straight to sleep. Loren is having a hard time sleeping between being seven months pregnant and Eddie missing. Every time her phone rang she thought it was Eddie, every time the door opened she thought it was Eddie but by the time the morning rolled around there was still no word from Eddie. Once again Jake checked the tracker he had put on Eddie's phone and saw that Eddie was still in Casablanca.

Max: Jake, i don't understand why hasn't Eddie made contact with us?

Jake: I don't know Max, did you try calling him?

Max: I texted and called like fifty times since i woke up this morning and nothing no word from him.

Kelly: How is Loren holding up?

Max: The poor girl, she is broken, she thinks Eddie bailed on the wedding.

Kelly: What? No way, Eddie would never do such a thing especially to Loren, he really loves her.

Max: I know, i think in the bottom of her heart she knows that.

Kelly: Do you think that she'd rather think he would leave her than Eddie being in real serious trouble?

Max: Maybe, but just looking at her makes my heart break, i'm really afraid for those babies right now. All this stress is really not good for her.

Kelly: I know, Max you work on finding Eddie, while i try to calm Loren down.

Max: Jake right now there is nothing in the world to stop us from pulling all string and finding my son.

Jake: I already have my people working on it.

Max: Great and i already called Joe.

Right then both phones began to ring and they each picked up.

Max: Hi

Jake: Hi

Max: Any news?

Jake: Good or bad?

Max: Let's hear

Jake: So what exactly are you saying

Max: We need to find my son, so do whatever you have to do, he has to be in Paris now.

Jake: I understand, thank you for all your help.

Max: You know where to reach me.

They each hang up their phones and sit down on the couch in defeat. In Loren's room, everyone was trying to get her to calm down but to no avail, Loren would not listen to any of them. No matter what was said or who said it Loren was convinced that Eddie left her on the day of her wedding.

Two days passed and they still hadn't heard a word from Eddie, everyone tried calling but his phone went straight to voicemail. Thanks to Jake's tracker they knew he was still in Morocco, they just could't figure out what was keeping him there and why he hadn't contacted any of them. They were all extremely worried, as this was so unlike Eddie.

Eddie meanwhile was trying to figure out a way to get to Paris. He tried calling the cab company in an attempt to get his wallet back but no one there had ever heard of Dylan. The first couple of days Eddie found refuge in an old Motel telling them that he will pay them for the room as soon as he got his money back. Eddie sat crying on the floor the entire wedding day. He tried calling and texting everyone but he got no response, he figured they were all so mad at him for ditching them in Paris that no one would talk to him. On Wednesday Eddie realized that in order to get money he would actually have to get a job.

A week after they all got to Paris they left as scheduled, the only difference was that Loren joined the rest of the crew instead of being on her honeymoon with Eddie. No one had heard anything from Eddie but as his phone was still working they figured that he had to be alive. Loren was devastated and heart broken, but thankfully she made it back to L.A. safe and sound. The next day she had a doctor's appointment where the doctor informed them that thank god both babies were still healthy.

Eddie got himself a job working as a singer as a night club every night. As the pay was only 500 dollars a week and he also had to pay for the motel room and food it took him two and a half months until he finally had enough money to buy himself a ticket back to L.A. Not one day had gone by in which he hadn't tried to contact his family back home, but each time he tried he was greeted once again with silence. Eddie was keeping track on his phone's calendar as to when his children would be born. On the day that Loren was due Eddie sat and sobbed into his wine glass.

Finally two and a half months after that fateful trip, Eddie purchased a ticket and flew back to L.A. Eddie got off the plane and the first thing he did was call Loren but once again there was no answer. Eddie tried his father, Nora, Melissa and Ian but one by one each phone went straight to voicemail. Eddie decided to try one last person before driving straight to his father and Nora's home. Eddie reached Kelly's voicemail and threw his phone down in anger. Eddie picked up his phone and got into the car, he drove directly to his father's home. When he got there Eddie was shocked to see a sold sign in front of the house. Eddie knocked on the door and was really excited to hear footsteps on the other side of the door, thirty seconds later the door opened and Eddie was shocked to see who opened the door.

Eddie: Chloe, i thought you were in prison.

Chloe: I was, but then Loren dropped the charges and i got to go free.

Eddie: Where is Loren? My dad?

Chloe: I don't know, i bought the house from Nora about two months ago, i never actually spoke to her it was all done through the real estate agent.

Eddie: Why did you buy my dad's house if you still have you're own apartment?

Chloe: Because i knew the first place you would come to when you decided to come back to L.A. would be here and i wanted to be the first person you saw. I missed you so much babe.

Eddie: Don't call me babe. Where is Loren? Where is everyone?

Chloe: I told you Eddie, i do not know, but you can stay here as long as you want. You can marry me now that your no longer with Loren.

Eddie: I need to find Loren. And you and i we will never be together again. Now get out of my dad's house.

Chloe: I own this house so i don't have to leave.

Eddie turned around and left the house, Chloe followed him but Eddie who was in a car was much faster than she was. Eddie was really confused where was his family, his parents, kids but most of all where the hell was Loren?


	36. Chapter 36

Max pulled his car into the driveway, he turned the car off and both Max and Nora got out of the car. Max opened the trunk and they both grab the grocery bags. They then walk up the walkway towards the front door. Nora knocks on the door and then Max puts his key inside the keyhole and opens the door.

Nora: We're home.

Melissa: [Whispering] Loren and the babies are sleeping.

Nora: Great, they kept her up all night. Where's Ian?

Melissa: He is at some job now, he should be back later. You want help putting the groceries away?

Nora: That would be amazing. Thanks Melissa.

Max: So where's Loren?

Nora: She's sleeping.

Max: Poor girl, she never gets any sleep anymore she's so tired.

Nora: Mel and I were going to start preparing dinner, you want to help or just relax until dinner time?

Max: I think i will join Loren and take a little nap, those babies don't just keep her up at night.

Melissa: I think they have their days and nights mixed up.

Nora: They just run on baby time, don't worry they will grow out of it soon enough.

Max: I can't believe the babies are a month old already.

Nora: know they are so cute.

Melissa: They look just like Eddie

All of a sudden it got really quiet in the room.

Melissa: I am so sorry, i did not mean to bring it up.

Max: It's okay Mel.

Nora: I think we all know that the babies look like Eddie, but due to the painful circumstances no one ever said it out loud before.

Melissa: Max, i really don't want to bring up the topic, but does anyone know where Eddie is now? Did he ever come back to america?

Max: No, a month ago, on the day the twins were born i had Jake check the tracker and once again he was still in Casablanca, when Loren went into the hospital i tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I am so angry at him for doing this to Loren i never tried finding him since then. I still can't believe my son would do something like that. He just ditched her on the day of the wedding two months before they were to become parents. He never met his children.

Melissa: I'm sorry, i did not mean to bring it up. It's just that it is really hard for me to watch Loren every day.

Max: What do you mean?

Melissa: Well she tries to put on a brave face, but she is really hurting. She says she never wants to see Eddie again, but i don't know how true that is. She really loved him, she was so excited to marry him until she found out she was pregnant. She was afraid that as soon as Eddie would find out he would leave her, she thinks he left because of the babies.

Nora: Is that why half the time she ignores them, because she blames the twins for Eddie leaving?

Melissa: Something like that. I can't really talk to her about it, it's not my place but i was thinking of maybe trying to track Eddie down.

Max: Melissa, i know you want to help, but don't you think that if Eddie wanted to be found he would be in touch with us. It has been three and half months since he was supposed to marry Loren if he wanted to be in touch he would have.

Melissa: Max, i know you're angry at him and i understand, i really don't want to go behind your back but would you mind if i would try to find Eddie, for Loren and the twins.

Max: Melissa, i know you mean well but please don't try to find him.

Melissa: Okay, if that's what you want but don't say i didn't try to help.

Max: Thanks Mel.

After accidentally bumping into Chloe at his father's house, Eddie had driven back to the penthouse for the next two weeks he did everything he could to try and find his family. Two weeks after returning home Eddie decided he had two last people to try until he would finally admit defeat. Eddie drove down to Jake's office. When he got there he noticed that the door no longer said Jake Madsen management but he walked in anyway. When he got inside he saw the office was pretty much empty besides for a couple of boxes and Steve.

Eddie: Steve, hi

Steve: Hi

Eddie: Is Jake here?

Steve: No

Eddie: What about Kelly?

Steve: No

Eddie: Do you know where they are?

Steve: Maybe

Eddie: Can you tell me where they are?

Steve: No

Eddie: Please, i need to find Loren and my dad, Steve i see from you lack of answers that you are angry but please can you help out an old friend.

Steve: The Eddie i knew would never ditch his fiance on the day of the wedding without so much of a phone call, sorry man but no can do, i will not help you, now if you can please move out of the way i have to get these boxes into my car.

Eddie: I didn't leave her there on purpose, i tried calling but no one picked up my calls.

Steve: From what i was told you never called. Sorry Eddie, i have to go the new owner of this office will be here any minute and i have to be out by then.

Eddie: Where is everyone? Why did they leave?

Steve: All i will tell you is everyone went to a place where they will not be constantly reminded of you.

Steve picked up the boxes and left Eddie standing in the empty office alone. Eddie fell down on the floor and began to cry. He felt so lost and helpless, he really missed Loren and his dad. He wanted to meet his children, his children why was Loren keeping them from him. He so badly wanted to know how she was doing. How she was holding up after the birth, taking care of the twins. How he hoped they were all healthy and good. He just wished that for once someone would pick up his call. Once again he decided to try Loren but yet again she sent the call straight to voicemail.

Eddie decided he had no choice but to call Joe, his father's private investigator. Eddie picked up the phone and made the call.

Joe: Hello

Eddie: Joe?

Joe: Speaking.

Eddie: Hi, this is Eddie Duran, i was wondering if maybe you could help me.

Joe: You're looking for your dad.

Eddie: Yeah, do you know where he is?

Joe: I do, but i am under strict orders that if you contact me i cannot give you the details of his whereabouts.

Eddie: What about Loren?

Joe: Same orders, look Mr. Duran, i am really sorry but i cannot help you.

Eddie: I understand but can i ask you one quick question?

Joe: Sure

Eddie: What are my chances of finding them without your help?

Joe: Slim to none. Your father went to great lengths to make sure that Loren is well taken care of and very far away from the press, after you never showed up in Paris we all tried finding you but were unsuccessful. Your father knew how much Loren suffered because of your disappearance so he wanted to make sure she wouldn't suffer any more from the press.

Eddie: Joe, money is not a problem here, i will pay you as much as it takes but please can you just tell me where they are? This is my wife and children we are talking about, you would do the same thing if it was your wife and kids you couldn't find.

Joe: I don't think you can call her your wife you never actually married her did you.

Eddie: Joe, i know the facts but to me she is and will always be my wife, i don't think i have to defend myself to you, can you help me or not?

Joe: Mr. Duran, the most i can do for you is contact you father and tell him that you came looking for him. More than that i simply cannot do. I'm sorry.

Eddie: Okay, that is better than nothing.

Joe: I will make the call to your father and the rest is up to him.

Eddie: Thank you Joe, i really appreciate it.

After Eddie hangs up Joe calls Max right away.

Max: Joe, hi

Joe: Eddie is back

Max: What do you mean back?

Joe: Eddie just called me asking for your information.

Max: What did you tell him?

Joe: Everything you told me to, that i cannot give him that information.

Max: Thank you Joe.

Joe: But Max, he sounded broken, nothing like the sweet boy i remember him to be. He sounded really concerned for you Loren and the children.

Max: If he was so confused, where was he the day of the wedding.

Joe: I don't know i didn't ask, but you can. He wants to see you, to talk to you. Can i tell him to call you?

Max: I don't know Joe, i am so angry at him, i don't know if i am ready to face him yet.

Joe: Max, he might have made a mistake, a huge mistake and he might have hurt many people in the process but he is still your son, maybe you can just talk to him. Find out what really happened on the wedding day.

Max: I have to talk to Loren first, i will get back to you.

Joe: Okay, be in touch.

Max hangs up the phone to find Nora, Melissa and Loren standing there next to him.

Loren: Is it true, is he really back?

Max: That is how it seams.

One of the babies starts to cry and Loren goes to comfort the baby. Melissa takes the second twin while everyone is just sitting in the living room in shock.

Nora: Lo, do you want Max to call Eddie.

Loren: If Max wants to talk to Eddie, let him but count me out, i don't ever want to talk to him again.

Nora: Loren, i don't want to upset you, but he is the father of your children, you will have to talk to him eventually.

Loren: I will never talk to him again, and he will never come near my babies. He might be their father genetically but he is not their father.

Melissa: Don't any of you at least want to know what happened?

Loren: No i don't.

Max: Not really

Melissa: So maybe you don't want to find out, but maybe you should at least give him a chance to explain.

Loren: Why so that i will fall in love with him again, invite him back into my life only to have him hurt me again.

Melissa: What Eddie did was wrong, and maybe he doesn't deserve a second chance but don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out the truth, this whole time all you know are the stories you came up with in your imagination.

Loren: Maybe the truth is worse than my made up stories. If he wanted to marry me he would have shown up to our wedding. I hate him, i never want to talk to him again.

Melissa: Loren, you don't hate him, you wish you did but you can't because you still love him. You have saved every picture you have ever taken with him, you still have your wedding dress, deep down you wish he would come back but you are too afraid to admit it.

Loren: Your wrong Mel.

Melissa: You know i'm not.

Max: So what am i telling Joe?


	37. Chapter 37

Eddie was in his penthouse pacing back and forth. He really wanted to know what his father had told Joe. Eddie was desperate to see Loren and his children. Two days after he made the initial phone call, Joe called him back.

Eddie: Joe, thank you for calling me back

Joe: Any time Mr. Duran.

Eddie: So what did my dad say?

Joe: You dad told me that he spoke to Loren who doesn't want to talk or see you ever again so for now he won't be calling you. He told me that if anything changes though he will let me know.

Eddie: I can't believe this, they seriously won't talk to me?

Joe: I'm sorry man, i can only imagine how hard this must be for you but there is not much more i can do to help you. I spoke to your dad and this was his decision.

Eddie: Can you make him change his mind?

Joe: Eddie, you know i can't do that. Your dad is a very stubborn man.

Eddie: I know, i'm sorry, i just never thought my dad wouldn't want to talk to me. As much as it hurts to admit i expected this from Loren, but not from my dad. He is my father.

Joe: Look at it from his perspective, his son hurt his daughter, she is no longer just some girl who was supposed to be his daughter in law she is his wife's daughter.

Eddie: I know, i just want to see them again.

Joe: I'm sorry Eddie, but at this point I've done all i can to help you.

Eddie: Thanks Joe, i really appreciate all of you're help.

When Eddie hung up the phone he was really angry. Why did all of this have to happen. He wished that he could turn the clock back to the day before the wedding, the day they were all supposed to fly to Paris together. He wished that he had never gotten on that plane alone in the first place. Why did he listen to his father and Melissa in the first place. Eddie was so angry he threw his phone across the apartment, it landed in the toilet and in the heat of the moment Eddie flushed his phone down the toilet.

Eddie sat down on the floor of the bathroom completely helpless. How did he let it get to this point, why didn't he try harder to get in touch with his family. No matter how many times he called and texted they just wouldn't pick up. An hour later Eddie got up off the floor and left his apartment to go buy himself a new phone. Eddie got to the phone store and walked in. There were 5 people in front of him in line so Eddie had to wait about an hour and a half before anyone helped him.

Eric: Hi, how can i help you today?

Eddie: I lost my phone today, i would like to buy a new phone.

Eric: Sure, anything specific?

Eddie: What is the best phone you have?

Eric: Let me check.

Eric goes to the back of the store and ten minutes later he comes back to the front with a phone.

Eric: This is the best phone, with the best plan we have in the store.

Eddie: I would like to take it.

Eric: Okay, let me get it all set up. Would you like to put it back on your original plan or would you like the new plan that comes with the phone.

Eddie: I'll take the new plan.

Eric: Okay, but you would have to change your number, your old number is not available on the new plan.

Eddie: It's okay, everyone who knows my old number doesn't want to talk to me.

Eric: I heard the rumors Mr. Duran, i am sorry.

Eddie: It's okay. Is there a way though for you to get my information from my old phone for me even though i don't have my phone.

Eric: I can get you all the information from the last time you backed up your phone.

Eddie: Okay, whatever you can get me will be appreciated.

Eric gets behind the computer and starts to work on setting up the new phone for Eddie.

Eric: This is strange

Eddie: What is?

Eric: While retrieving the files from your phone i found something really weird

Eddie: What did you find?

Eric: Did you know that your phone had been hacked.

Eddie: Hacked? no i didn't, who hacked it? how was it hacked.

Eric: Well i have no way of knowing who did it or why they did it, but they put malware on your phone. This malware made it that anytime you called or texted the specific numbers listed you got their voicemail without the call ever going through. For the same numbers every text ended in cyber space never reaching the recipient.

Eddie: And if these numbers called or texted me?

Eric: Same they would get your voicemail and you never got their texts.

Eddie: Do you know when the malware was planted on my phone?

Eric: Yeah about four months ago.

Eric showed Eddie the exact time and date.

Eddie: That was the day before i was supposed to get married, do you know how the malware got on my phone?

Eric: From the looks here, you're phone connected to another device that transmitted the information to your phone.

Eddie: The time, that's when i was in the cab on the way to the airport. Dylan!

Eric: Whose Dylan?

Eddie: Dylan Boyd, he must be working with Chloe, poor Loren, she never got my texts or calls because Chloe hacked my phone.

Eric: If i transfer any information through the computer the malware will be transferred as well. I can give you a print out of the numbers so you can manually import the information that way you will be clean from the hack.

Eddie: Thank you so much.

Eric: You are one lucky guy that you lost your phone today.

Eddie: Earlier i was mad at myself for flushing my phone down the toilet, now i can't be happier, thank you for all your help.

Eric hands Eddie his new phone and a print out of all of Eddie's numbers. Eddie left the store and got into his car, he decided to try his luck with his new phone and call Jake, maybe now with a new number he would be lucky and Jake would pick up. Jake picked up on the last ring.

Jake: Jake Madsen

Eddie: Jake, it's Eddie

Jake: I'm busy Eddie, i have to go.

Eddie: Please Jake, don't hang up, i'm desperate please can you just give me one minute.

Jake: One minute.

Eddie: Where are you? Where is my dad? Loren, the children?

Jake: I can't give you their information Eddie and you know that.

Eddie: Why not Jake, why not?

Jake: Because i promised your dad, look Eddie, i don't know what happened or why you didn't show to your wedding but you hurt many people that day myself included.

Eddie: I know Jake but please can i at least explain myself?

Jake: Eddie, you are four months too late, I've moved on, we all have, and you should too.

Tracy: Babe, are you coming we're late.

Eddie: Is that Tracy?

Jake: look Eddie, i wasn't kidding when i said I've moved on. Eddie i have to go, i'm late for dinner with Tracy.

Eddie: Dinner, it's only 3:30

Jake: I'm in Chicago Eddie, I've moved back here to be with Tracy.

Eddie: What about Kelly?

Jake: I can't tell you Eddie.

Eddie: Is there any way we can go back to where we were before?

Jake: I don't know Eddie.

Eddie: What about my career?

Jake: I think Eddie, that you threw your career out the door when you stood Loren up in Paris.

Tracy: Jake, are you coming.

Jake: Eddie, i have to go.

Jake hung up the phone leaving Eddie standing on the other end completely dumbfounded. Eddie knows he has to get in touch with his father and Loren, he just doesn't know how to find out where they are. Loren was busy feeding the babies when her phone rang.

Loren: Mel, can you please pick up my phone

Melissa: Sure.

Melissa picks up the phone.

Melissa: Loren Tate's phone.

Kevin: Hi, this is Kevin Townsend, I am calling for Miss Tate from Brown University.

Melissa: Sure, one minute. [to Loren] It's the dean from Brown.

Loren takes the phone from Melissa.

Loren: This is Loren.

Kevin: Hi Loren, Kevin Townsend from Brown, how are you.

Loren: I am great thank god.

Kevin: We received your email last week regarding your acceptance to our university last year.

Loren: And?

Kevin: And after much deliberation we have decided that we would be crazy not to accept you into our program for this upcoming fall.

Loren: That's amazing, thank you Mr. Townsend.

Kevin: Please, call me Kevin.

Loren: I know i mentioned it in my email, but i just want to make sure you are aware that i am a mother.

Kevin: Yes Loren, the whole world knows.

Loren: And that's not a problem.

Kevin: As long as you do your work and show up at classes, no it's not a problem. You would have to figure out all the details of your personal life though, you cant have a child on campus.

Loren: Oh of course, i totally understand.

Kevin: You have until the end of the week to give us your final answer, i just wanted to let you know that you have been reaccepted.

Loren: Thank you so much Kevin.

Kevin: Your welcome, we look forward to hearing good news from you really soon.

Loren: Have a great day.

Loren hung up the phone.

Melissa: What was that?

Nora: What was what?

Melissa: Loren just got off the phone with the dean from Brown.

Max: What did they say? Would they be willing to let you go there in the fall?

Loren: They said they would be crazy not to take me back.

Melissa: So what's with the sour face?

Loren: Last week i was so sure i wanted to leave music forever, to go to college, get my degree but now that the possibility of going to college can be a reality i'm not so sure its the right decision.

Nora: Lo, i know that ever since you found out that Eddie was back it hasn't been easy for you, but you made the decision to leave music when you fired Kelly.

Loren: I know, i know but maybe that wasn't the smartest move.

Melissa: Lo, do you want to talk to Eddie?

Loren: No, why would you even ask that.

Melissa: If you want to forget Eddie forever, well as much as you can being that his father is married to your mother and he is the father of your children then you have to move on. Go to college, put the music part of your life behind you. Yes you are an amazing musician and singer but you are an even better mom. Lo, you have to get over Eddie for your children's sake.

Nora: Loren, you have time to think about it. Sleep on it, you don't have to make a decision this second. But whatever you do know that we are all here for you and will have your back no matter what.

Loren: Thanks guys, i really appreciate it. I know i haven't been easy to be around since Eddie disapeared but i really appreciate you hanging in with me.

Nora: We all love you Lo. Know that always.

Loren: I do. Thanks mom.

Loren slept on the decision for the next two days, and by the end of the weekend she picked up the phone and made the phone call.

Kevin: Kevin Townsend.

Loren: Mr. Townsend, Loren Tate

Kevin: Miss Tate, i am so glad to hear from you, have you made a decision yet?

Loren: I have

Kevin: And?

Loren: And i have decided to...


	38. Chapter 38

It took Eddie four months but he finally had a location for his father and Loren. Eddie got in his car and drove up north towards Oxnard. Eddie pulled up in front of the most gorgeous beach house he had ever seen as was really frustrated by sight in front of him. There was a moving truck in front of the house and movers were coming in and out of the house. Eddie knew he had the right place and he recognized both his father and Nora's furniture, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Eddie: Excuse me, but are the owners of this house still here?

Marvin: And who are you exactly?

Eddie: Eddie Duran, these are my dad's things.

Marvin: Yeah, their inside.

Eddie: Thank you.

Eddie is about to go inside when Melissa comes out.

Melissa: What the hell are you doing here?

Eddie: I came to see my dad, Loren, the babies.

Melissa: Now you come back, now? It is 9 months since you were supposed to marry Loren and now you show up.

Eddie: Melissa please i can explain what happened if only someone would listen, i need to see my dad.

Melissa: He doesn't want to see you and Loren wants to see you less than he does.

Eddie: That is not true, my dad may be angry but he is still my father.

Melissa: Eddie you disappointed everyone including your father, now can you please leave before your dad or Loren sees you.

Eddie: I am not leaving until i see them. I spent the last four months trying to track you down. please you can't send me away empty handed just give me a chance, let me explain. I never wanted to hurt Loren. I love her, please just let me talk to her.

Max: Melissa, what's with all the... Eddie, what the hell are you doing here?

Eddie ran over to his father and gave him a huge hug.

Eddie: Pops!

Max pushes Eddie away.

Max: Eddie, get the hell out of here. Now

Eddie: Dad, you don't mean that

Max: I do, look we are really busy now, i can't deal with this now.

Eddie: Can i at least see Loren, the babies

Max: No! you can't

Eddie: But they are my children.

Max: You lost the right to call them your children when you decided not to show up in Paris.

Eddie: Can i at least know their names, what gender, who they look like, dad i understand you are upset and angry, and i can't blame you but please can i at least explain what happened, can i at least try to change your mind?

Max: You had nine months to apologize but didn't i'm sorry son, but daughter and grandchildren need me i have to go.

Max turns around and walks away leaving Eddie crying on the sidewalk.

Eddie: Dad, please, dad you can't do this to me, dad please just hear me out.

Max walks inside to where Nora and Melissa were doing the last minute packing while Loren was getting the babies ready.

Nora: Max what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost

Max: Melissa didn't tell you?

Nora: Tell me what?

Melissa: I didn't want to upset Loren.

Loren: What's going on?

Max: Eddie was outside.

Loren: Is he still here?

Melissa: Does it matter?

Loren: I'm not sure.

Melissa: Do you want to see him? He really wanted to see you.

Loren: He doesn't have a right to want anything from me.

Max: I know honey. Do you want to go outside or do you want to just ignore him?

Loren: I think i will go outside,

Melissa: You want to talk to him?

Loren: I don't know, i'm not sure what i want right now. Mel can you come with me?

Melissa: Sure.

Loren and Melissa walk to the door, Loren sees Eddie crying on the sidewalk through the screen door. Eddie notices that someone is staring at him. He looks up and sees Loren through the door. She looks even more beautiful than he remembers. He gets up slowly waiting to follow Loren's lead. Loren opens the door and walks towards Eddie, she picks up her hand and slaps him across the face.

Loren: I hate you, go away.

Loren turns around and runs back into the house crying.

Melissa: Eddie, i think it's best if you just go now.

Eddie: The babies, can i at least see a picture?

Melissa: Loren is my best friend, she doesn't want you anywhere near her children and i have to respect that, i am so sorry Eddie, but no can do.

Melissa then closes the door behind her and leaves Eddie once again outside on the sidewalk alone. Eddie decided he will stay there until he sees them come out again, he worked to hard on finding Loren to give up now. Eddie had lost everything, his father, Loren, his children even Jake left leaving him without a career.

Inside the house Loren was sitting on the couch holding the twins, crying.

Loren: Why, why did he leave? Why did he come back? Why did i hit him?

Nora: You feel bad about your reaction to seeing him?

Loren: I didn't mean it, i know i said i hate him but

Nora: You still love him honey, he meant the world to you, you were going to marry him, just because he hurt you doesn't mean you don't love him anymore.

Loren: I feel bad he never got to see the babies, but another part of me keeps telling me that had he wanted to see them he would have been there with me the day they were born.

Nora: Loren, it's okay to be confused.

Max: Girls are you already to go? We have to leave within the next ten minutes or we will miss the plane.

Melissa: Ready, Nora, Lo?

Nora: I'm ready, Loren you have the babies?

Loren: Yeah i'm already. Is Eddie still out there? I really don't want to bump into him again? Especially not with the children.

Max: I'm not sure, but i will make sure that by the time you walk out that door he is gone.

Loren: Thanks Max.

Max opens the door and walks outside, Eddie is not there so he signals to the rest of them and they all walk out the door and get in the car. They drive to the airport, go through security and get to their gate in time for pre-boarding. They all get settled on the plane, Loren is holding one baby while Melissa is holding the other.

Nora: Lo, are you ready for this?

Loren: I think i am.

Nora: I am really proud of you honey, i know how hard the past couple of months have been on you, i am really proud of you for picking up all the pieces.

Loren: I am scared though mom.

Nora: That's normal, you are starting a new life, in a new city but Loren you will be great! You will get your degree and be the best lawyer this country has ever seen

Loren: You really think so?

Max: No Loren i know so.

Loren: That's what Eddie would have said.

Loren begins to cry.

Max: You really miss him Lo?

Loren: Every day, but seeing him outside the house today, it brought all of the feelings i had for him back. For the first time since i called Mr. Townsend and said i was going to Brown i am not so sure i am making the right decision.

Max: Loren, you have to move on with your life, we all do. We all love Eddie very much, but he hurt all of us especially you. Maybe one day this whole mess will get sorted out and you and Eddie will be together again, and maybe not but for right now we have to do what we need now, and that is to go away from everything that reminds us of Eddie. I thought Oxnard would be far enough away, but Rhode Island, that is much further, i think this will be good for all of us, your mom, me, you and your children.

Loren: Thanks Dad.

Max: I love you Loren.

Loren: I know you do.

Just then the pilot got on the loud speaker and they took off. After leaving Oxnard Eddie went back to L.A. to try and figure out his next move. He knew he was stuck, Loren needed time to heal but the more time he gave her she used it against him. Eddie was about to go to sleep for the night when there was a knock on his door. Eddie opened the door hoping it was his dad or Loren that had followed him back home.

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?


	39. Chapter 39

Tyler: We need to talk

Eddie: And why would i talk to you?

Tyler: Eddie, i know you hate me, but i also know that you are desperate to prove to your family that you were set up.

Eddie: And how do you know about that?

Tyler: When was the last time you went on the internet?

Eddie: Before Paris, i don't know?

Tyler: Why haven't you tried to follow Loren on line?

Eddie: Look Tyler, i don't know why you are here meddling in my personal life. Can you please leave.

Tyler: Aren't you at least a little bit curious as to how i knew you were here now?

Eddie: Tyler i really don't want to talk to you now, can you please leave.

Tyler: Eddie, i will leave in one minute but only after i tell you that Chloe has put a tracking device on you.

Eddie: How would you know that?

Tyler: Chloe told me.

Eddie: So you still talk to Chloe

Tyler: It's not what you think Eddie.

Eddie: Really Tyler? The two of you have been conspiring against me since i first me you, after everything you have both done you want me to believe and trust you, why should i?

Tyler: Because i broke up with Chloe for good, i am moving to New York, i am working with Osborne Silver on his new movie, there is nothing left for me here.

Eddie: So why did you come here? You could have left it all behind you, why tell me now?

Tyler: Because Eddie, if not for you i would still be this hotshot actor who can't get himself a gig anywhere because his ego. Eddie i am trying to change and become a better person. And that better person told me that i should come tell you that Chloe has been tracking you this entire time. Eddie, you don't have to believe me but if you want to i would like to try and help you get your family back.

Eddie: Okay, i'm still hesitant but i'm all ears.

Tyler and Eddie sat down on the couch.

Tyler: As you know, Chloe was very angry when you broke things off, at the moment i was ecstatic i had been trying to convince her to leave you for months but she wouldn't listen. As much as i hated it she tried everything in her power to get you back.

Eddie: Faking the overdose, accusing me for pushing her off the terrace.

Tyler: Yeah, for a while she was trying to kill Loren, brake you too up but nothing worked, she saw that you too were in way too deep for any amount of scheming to be able to brake you up.

Eddie: So what changed.

Tyler: Chloe knew that it would take a lot too brake you up so when she found out that you would be getting married in Paris she knew that the only thing Loren would never forgive you for doing was if you wouldn't show up at the wedding.

Eddie: What did she do?

Tyler: Chloe put explosives on the plane

Eddie: How did she know i was going alone?

Tyler: The meeting with Mr. Callaway, that was fake, Chloe knew you would convince Loren to stay for the meeting but you would go ahead to do the last minute preparations.

Eddie: How would killing me help Chloe?

Tyler: She knew the pilot would notice the explosives and land the plane safely, that's what pilots are trained to do, she had Dylan pick you up in Casablanca

Eddie: how did she know i was there?

Tyler: She had Dylan follow you

Eddie: So Chloe planned all of this just so she can get me back?

Tyler: In her mind i think it made sense, Loren will be mad at you, break off the wedding, totally isolate you from her life and in your desperation you will go back to the one thing in your life that didn't disappear.

Eddie: Chloe.

Tyler: Yeah

Eddie: So what now?

Tyler: We work out a plan to get Chloe to confess to all of it, get the confession on record and then send it to your family.

Eddie: Loren won't believe it, she will think it is a plan for me to get her back.

Tyler: That's the truth

Eddie: Yeah, but she will think i am working with Chloe to get Loren back, she won't believe the tape at all.

Tyler: Yeah but does it hurt to try?

Eddie: I guess not.

Tyler: Okay so here is how we'll do it.

Eddie knocks on the door of Nora and Loren's old house and holds his breath while he waits. Two minutes later the door opens.

Chloe: Eddie, what a pleasant surprise

Eddie: I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced but i needed to talk and you are the only one around.

Chloe: Why where is your dad? Loren? I thought you would have found them by now.

Eddie: I did, but they are so mad after the whole Paris fiasco they left town the day i found them.

Chloe: That's amazing that you are no longer attached to any of them, they weren't good for you.

Tyler [in the earpiece that Eddie is wearing]: Eddie stay calm, if you get angry she will now you don't really want to be there.

Eddie: Your right, Loren that was a huge mistake i should have never left you for her, i'm really glad i didn't end up marrying her.

Chloe: So you are happy that your plane exploded in the middle of Morroco?

Eddie: As strange as it sounds i kind of am.

Chloe: Then i am really happy i organized the explosion.

Eddie: Thank you for that, why did you plan the whole explosion?

Chloe: Well i really wanted you back so i came up with a way to separate you from Loren, i'm glad it worked out for all of us.

Eddie: Me too, i can't imagine what would have happened had i married her, she would have made me into a dad, i cant begin to imagine it.

Chloe: You were blinded by her, though i don't know why but i saw through her whole act, i knew she wasn't good for you, that's why i blew up your plane and put a tracking device on you, i wanted to kill her but somehow that never worked out, i'm glad i was finally able to save you.

Eddie: Me too.

Just then the door gets blown open by the police.

Police: Chloe Carter you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Loren Tate, harassment and the stalking of Eddie Duran.

Chloe: You set me up? How dare you?

Eddie: I had to have proof that you planned this whole thing and now i got it.

The police dragged Chloe out of the house and placed her into the car. The police assured Eddie that they will do everything they could to make sure that Chloe never got out of prison again. Eddie went back to his house where Tyler was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Tyler: You were amazing, you did it.

Eddie: Do you think that Loren will believe it?

Tyler: Well you recorded Chloe getting arrested? Even if she doesn't want to believe it, she can call the LAPD and find out if Chloe really was arrested on that date and time.

Eddie: I really hope it works, i really miss her, you know i never even met the babies, i don't know what she had, if they are healthy, how she is feeling, what their names are.

Tyler: Eddie, i know this all has been really hard on you and i really feel bad for everything that Chloe has put you through, back in the day i thought we were doing the right thing, but now i know we were so wrong, you were so sweet you are this great guy and we took advantage of that, i am really sorry.

Eddie: Tyler, if you finish helping me get Loren back not only will i forgive you completely but i will give you enough money to get yourself settled in New York.

Tyler: Eddie, i will finish helping you but you don't have to give me the money.

Eddie: I get Loren back and i will want to reward you for your help.

Tyler: Okay so the next step in business is to get Loren a copy of the recording.

Eddie: That's easy here you go.

Tyler put the memory chip into an envelope and then wrote down his name and address in New York he then wrote down Loren Tate.

Tyler: What's her address?

Eddie: I don't know

Tyler: So how do we send her the recording if we don't know where to send it to?

Eddie: I never thought of that, now what?

Tyler: Do you have a way to get her address?

Eddie: I might,

Tyler: Try it.

Eddie picked up his phone and called Joe.

Joe: Eddie, how are you doing?

Eddie: I have to get something to Loren, emergency can you please help me?

Joe: Eddie, you know i can't give you her information.

Eddie: I know but i have to send her something, can i send it to you and you forward it to her

Joe: Send it to me, and i will contact your father to see what he wants me to do with it.

Eddie: Thanks Joe, i appreciate it.

Joe: Eddie, i know i can't help you but i am really sorry that you are going through all of this alone.

Eddie: I am not alone Joe, i have a good friend here with me.

Joe: I am glad to hear that.

Two weeks later Loren came home from school one day and found her mom and Max sitting around the table in the dinning room looking really worried.

Loren: Mom, dad what's wrong are the girls okay?

Nora: They are both fine Loren.

Loren: Thank god you really had me worried there for a moment. So if the babies are okay then why do you two look like you have both just seen a ghost?

Max: Loren why don't you sit down?

Loren: Now you are really freaking me out, what is going on here?

Max: Something came for you in the mail today

Loren: So what's wrong with it?

Nora: Lo, its from Eddie.

Loren: What? How? How is that possible? you promised me he wouldn't be able to find me or the kids.

Max: He didn't find you, he sent the package to Joe who forwarded the envelope to me.

Nora: Do you want me to open it, or do you want to do it yourself/.

Loren: I think i'll open it.

Max hands Loren the envelope and she opens it up. She pulls out a flash drive and a note from Eddie.

Loren: He sent a note.

Max: Do you want to read it?

Loren [reading the note out loud]: Dear Loren, i don't know if you will ever receive this letter, but i have to write it so that i know that i did everything in my power to get you back. please don't put down this letter until you have read the whole thing, i know it is long but i have to explain what happened to me that day. Loren, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, i was so excited to marry you that day, i would have never left you standing there in Paris all alone. I was the happiest guy on earth the day you told me you were expecting, i so badly wanted to be the best dad ever to our precious children, i wanted to be a better dad to our kids than your dad was to you. Lo, i only got on that plane without you to prepare the surprise i was planning for you in Paris. The flash drive that you found in the envelope it is a confession from Chloe who i got to admit planning our break up. She planned the explosives on the plane forcing the pilot to land in Morocco, she hacked my phone making it that every time you called me you got my voicemail and every time i called you i got your voicemail. Lo, i called you a hundred times, left you thousands of messages, i wanted to tell you what happened, that i lost my wallet and had no money to pay for a flight out to Paris, for two months i worked in Morocco to be able to pay for a way to get back to you. Chloe wanted to break us up and she got what she wanted. Loren please, i miss you terribly, i want to meet our children to see you again. I know its a lot to ask of you but please just listen to the recording. Lo, i love you more than anything in the world. I miss you and i will stop at nothing to prove to you just how much i still love you. I wish you and our children all the best.

By the time Loren finished reading the letter she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Nora: Lo, what do you want to do? Do you want to listen to it?


	40. Chapter 40

Loren threw the note onto the table and without looking back ran away from the table and straight into her room. Melissa was on babysitting duty and had taken the girls out for a walk so when Loren got into her room she was completely alone. Loren threw herself onto the bed and began sobbing, while she was lying there she remembered all her good times with Eddie.

Winning his contest, being apart of his music video, playing Foosball on Melissa's birthday, meeting him at their spot, Eddie visiting her at the coffee shop, Eddie sending a car for her on his birthday, his birthday dinner, their first kiss, Eddie being in her first recording video, the beach bungalow, their first duet, Eddie disappearing, seeing Eddie again, her first tour, getting engaged and then Eddie not showing up to their wedding, being pregnant all alone and having her children without him.

At that moment reality hit her, Loren sat up, wiped away her tears and walked back out to the living room where Max and Nora were sitting together looking real worried. Melissa had returned with the girls and was playing with them on the floor when Loren walked in.

Loren: Melissa, would you mind taking the girls to my room and playing with them there for a while there is something important i have to speak to my parents about.

Melissa: Sure Lo, are you okay?

Loren: Yeah, i'll explain later.

Melissa got up off the floor hugged Loren tightly, gathered up the girls and walked into the nursery with the girls. Nora was the first to break the ice.

Nora: Loren, honey are you okay?

Loren: I am mom.

Nora: What have you decided?

Loren: Max, i don't want to hurt you by my decision but i have made a decision that i would appreciate if you would both respect it.

Max: Of course Loren.

Loren: You were both here when i read the note Eddie wrote, and i am sure that while i was in my bedroom you read it again yourselves. At first i wanted to believe every word he wrote, that he never wanted any of it to happen, that he was set up and that it was a huge mistake. A part of me does believe him, and that is the part of me that was thinking clearly and logically and it helped me make my decision. I know Eddie, and i know that he would never want to hurt me, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tries all he does is hurt me. When i told him over a year ago that i would marry him i was agreeing to live with the craziness that defines him.

Max: And? has that changed?

Loren: Kind of

Nora: What does that mean?

Loren: That had nothing happened between us and we would have gotten married i would have totally lived with everything that makes Eddie, Eddie. And that regardless of if he meant to ditch the wedding or not he ditched it and that i cannot overlook, not anymore. I love Eddie and i always will but i can no longer be part of the roller coaster he calls his life. I have decided that for me and the sake of our children i will not listen to the recording.

Max: Are you sure that's what you want?

Loren: Dad, i am positive, look i will always love Eddie but i can no longer hope and wait for what we once had, i have to move on and the only way i know how to do that is to stay here in Brown get my degree and give my children the best life they can ever dream of.

Max: Do you want me to tell Joe or do you just want to leave Eddie hanging and hoping that maybe one day you will forgive him.

Loren: Can i write Eddie a letter that you can give Joe?

Max: Are you sure that's the smart thing to do?

Loren: If i am staying away from him i need him to hear it from me.

Nora: Loren honey, i know you are smart but have you really thought this through, you said it yourself that you still love him, maybe give it time but do you think you can get together with him again, for the sake of your children?

Loren: Mom, i understand your concerned

Nora: I only want whats best for you.

Loren: I know and i understand the feeling but i know that this is the right decision for me.

Max: Okay, you write the letter i will get it to Joe.

Loren: Thanks dad.

Loren went over to her mom and they hugged each other tightly, when Ian knocked on the door and then walked in.

Ian: Hi Loren, is Mel here?

Melissa: In here with the babies.

Ian: Coming.

Ian walked down the hallway and went into the nursery. Ten minutes later Ian and Melissa walked out together hand in hand.

Loren: Mel, where are the girls?

Melissa: Their sleeping.

Ian: Melissa, there is something i want to ask you if you don't mind.

Melissa: Shoot.

Ian gets down on one knee takes out a small black box and starts talking.

Ian: Melissa, really i wanted to ask you in a romantic place and i had planned a trip to Paris when i thought against it, i then thought of Hawaii and i planned the most exotic getaway and i was going to take you there tomorrow, but i got a call today from my agent and i am needed in England for three weeks. I didn't want to wait until after so i figured we can do the romantic trip after i get back but i want to ask before i leave.

Ian opens the box and Melissa's mouth drops wide open.

Ian: Melissa sanders will you do me the honors and marry me?

Melissa jumps and kisses Ian passionately.

Melissa: Yes Ian i will marry you.

Loren, Max, Nora, Melissa and Ian celebrated for many hours. And finally for the first time in over a year Loren felt as if the nightmare was over, Melissa was engaged to Ian and normally that would have made her angry but shockingly she was really happy for the two of them. Later that evening after feeding the babies Loren took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Eddie a letter. Max got a hold of Joe and sent Eddie the letter. Eddie was sitting on his couch with Tyler when Jeffery knocked on his door. Eddie got up and opened the door. Jefferey handed Eddie the envelope and then left.

Tyler: What is it?

Eddie: It's an envelope

Tyler: Who is it from?

Eddie: I'm not sure there is no address on it.

Tyler: So how do you know its for you, other than the fact that Jefferey hand delivered it to you?

Eddie: It says for Eddie on the front of the envelope.

Tyler: Do you recognize the hand writing?

Eddie: No

Tyler: So what are you waiting for, are you going to open it?

Eddie quickly opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper, he opens it and starts to read.

Eddie: Dear Eddie, i know this may come as a surprise to you, and i hope that this letter doesn't make things harder for you. Eddie, i did not listen to the recording you sent but i did read your letter. A part of me believes every word you wrote and that is the part of me that decided to grow up and write you this letter. I am sorry for icing you out of mine and our children's lives. I don't want you to get excited and think that i am no longer mad at you for I am. Eddie still love you and i always do, but i cannot be jerked around every time something happens to you. I can no longer sit around every time Chloe comes back into your life. I have made a decision Eddie and i hope you can forgive me but i do not want to be contacted by you again. I know this will hurt you but Eddie if you love me even a little and i know you do than please respect my request and give me my space. As a courtesy i will send you pictures of the girls every so often through Joe. Please do not try and find me, if the time comes i will come and find you. I love you more than anything in the world. Loren. Enclose are pictures of the girls Avery and Emma.

Eddie looked back inside the envelope and pulled out the pictures that Loren had sent him. He was now crying hysterically as he hugged the pictures tightly to his chest.

Tyler: Eddie, their gorgeous these little girls are the cutest things alive and they look just like you.

Eddie: I will never get to see them, meet them, hold them.

Tyler: At least Loren is including you in their lives somewhat

Eddie: I guess it's better than nothing right?

Tyler: I guess it is. So the fight now is over?

Eddie: No way in hell is this over, i will give her some time to heal i see she needs that but i will get her and my little girls back.

Tyler: How?

Eddie: I don't know, it might only take a couple of days it might take years but i will do whatever i have to, to prove to Loren that she can trust me again.

Tyler: For your sake Eddie i hope it works.

Eddie: It will Tyler.

Tyler got off the couch.

Tyler: Eddie, getting close with you has been great but my plane leaves for New York in a couple of hours and i have to go. I wish you the best of luck Eddie, really i do.

Eddie: Thanks Tyler, and here for all of your help.

Tyler: Eddie, you don't have to give me money.

Eddie: I don't have to, but i want to.

Tyler: Thanks bro.

Eddie: For you anything.

And with that Tyler left Eddie's apartment and with him, everything that was once familiar to Eddie, the life he once lead was completely behind him. Eddie knew it was time to move on, to forget the past couple of years and make a new life for himself, so with that in mind Eddie went outside into his car and walked straight into the first bar he found.

Ouch.


	41. Chapter 41

Loren was sitting on her chair when Emily slapped a file onto her desk.

Emily: Lo, Amanda has assigned you a new case.

Loren: But I am already in middle of another one.

Emily: She knows, but she said that this one is time sensitive.

Loren: I am swamped though, is there someone else who can handle this case?

Amber: Loren, this one is your specialty. I know you have a large caseload, but right now you are my best Lawyer here.

Loren: Am i being given a choice?

Amber: Not really, Emily, can you give us a couple of minutes, so i can brief Loren in this case before the client comes in.

Emily: Sure.

Emily leaves Loren's cubicle and Amber sits down in a chair opposite Loren.

Loren: So what is this case about?

Amber: I wasn't given the real names, they want to keep this out of the press for as long as possible.

Loren: Okay what are the details?

Amber: Some singer is being accused of killing their fiance.

Loren: Okay give me the file. When is the client coming in.

Amber: They will be here at 1:30. Good Luck.

Amber walked out of the cubicle, Loren looked at her watch and saw that it was noon. Loren closed her computer and walked out of the office. Loren drove home, when she got there only Nora was at home.

Nora: Hey honey how was work?

Loren: It's good, Amber just added one more case to my already long list of cases.

Nora: She must really like the work you do.

Loren: It seems so.

Nora: I'm just happy that you are happy.

Loren: Thanks mom, i am really happy now. I'm sorry for how I acted all those years ago.

Nora: It's okay honey you were going through a really hard time back then.

Loren: Anyway this new client is coming into the office at 1:30, i don't know how long this initial meeting is going to be, if I am not home at 3:30 will you be able to greet the girls when they get off the bus?

Nora: Of course i can sweetie.

Loren: I still can't believe they are eight already, it seems like just yesterday they were born.

Nora: Lo, don't go there, you've been doing so well lately don't take the trip down memory lane, it's not worth it.

Loren: It's hard not to some times.

Melissa: Hard not to what?

Loren: Mel, where did you come from?

Melissa: The front door, it was wide open, sorry didn't mean to scare you.

Nora: Loren was about to take a trip down memory lane.

Melissa: Oh, no, no way Loren I know how hard these past seven years have been for you but look at yourself. You went to law school and you are now one of the best lawyers in Hollywood. Keep the part of your life that you left behind when you went to brown, keep it out of your life. Don't revisit it.

Loren: Okay, i won't. How are Alex and Rick?

Melissa: They are so cute, Ian is so crazy over Rick and Alex has him wrapped around her finger.

Loren: Mel, i have to go, there is this new client coming in to discuss their case with me, I'll see you later?

Melissa: Of course, what type of question is that? Alex is so excited to come and play with the girls tonight.

Loren: Great, we are looking forward.

Loren hugged Melissa and then waved to Nora.

Loren: Bye mom.

Nora: Bye honey.

As Loren was walking down the driveway she passed Max who was coming home for lunch with Nora.

Max: Hey sweetheart, you visited your mom during your lunch break again?

Loren: Yeah, but i'm headed back to the office now, so she's all yours.

Max: I love that you share your mom with me.

Loren: You make her happy, which makes me happy.

Loren looks at her watch before continuing.

Loren: I have a new client coming in i have to get going i will see you both later, make sure to be nice to my girls when they get home.

Max: Wouldn't dream of behaving any other way towards my grandchildren.

Loren: Thanks dad, i appreciate it.

Loren hugs Max before getting into her car. Loren drives back to the office, parks her car grabs her bag and walks into the building. She swipes her user id card and is allowed entry into the building. She gets to her cubicle with only moments to spare.

Amber: Only two minutes until you meet your next client make sure your ready.

Loren: Yes mam.

Loren took a sip of her coffee while she looked over the file. Exactly two minutes later Loren heard a knock on the door she spun around to face her client and her face went white.

Loren: What are you doing here?

Eddie: I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry, my manager only told my the lawyer's name was Loren. I thought you had moved away.

Loren got up off her chair and took one good look at Eddie.

Loren: You can take a seat, i will be back in a minute.

Eddie walks into the office and sits down on a chair. He then spots pictures of Loren's family and begins to examine one. The first is of the twins, there is one with Loren with the girls, another with Max, Nora, Loren and the twins. Some pictures had Melissa and Ian. Eddie deduced from the wedding picture of Melissa that she and Ian had gotten married. While Eddie sat there unsure of what was going to happen with Loren, the reality of the situation began to sink in for him. Every lawyer he had tried had told him his case was a lost cause, his manager had finally told him that he had one last chance with this top lawyer in Hollywood and if she couldn't help him no one could, Eddie was really hoping right now that Loren would be able to put their bad blood behind them and help him, he could not go to jail.

Loren walked out of her office completely in a daze, totally unsure of what to do next.

Amber: Loren, aren't you supposed to be meeting with a client now.

Loren: You knew it was Eddie Duran and you didn't tell me.

Amber: So what if i withheld that information from you, you found out didn't you.

Loren: You know what happened between us, i cant help him. Amber you can't make me do this.

Amber: Loren take a seat please.

Loren sits down on the chair opposite Amber and puts her head in her hands and begins to cry.

Loren: Amber, why? Why did you do this to me?

Amber: Loren, when Eddie's case first came to my desk a year ago i dismissed it and told him i couldn't help him. You had just started here and you were slowly becoming one of my best lawyers, as i was almost positive no one here, yourself included could help him i sent him away.

Loren: What changed?

Amber: Loren, i know he hurt you and i really feel bad for all the pain he caused you, if there was any other lawyer in this firm that i felt confident could help him i would hand them the case in a heartbeat, unfortunately there is no one else who can help him. Loren you are the best there is in this field, i need you to put your own personal feelings aside and help him.

Loren: I don't think i can do that.

Amber: If you want to keep your job here you will have to.

Loren: You wouldn't fire me over this

Amber: I would, because i will only have people who are willing to help everyone they possibly can regardless of their personal feelings and if you can't do that i will have to let you go.

Loren: I need this job, my children are depending on me.

Amber: Than you know what to do, you will go back to your office and you will treat Eddie like you would any regular client.

Loren: If i want my job you aren't giving me much of a choice, are you?

Amber: I am not. Loren I'm really sorry about this but i have faith in you, i know you will survive this and help Eddie.

Loren: I hope i survive this, if i don't i will only have you to blame.

Amber: Okay now go get back to work.

Loren walked out of Amber's office and back into her own. Eddie was sitting on the chair looking at pictures of the twins, Loren decided use that to her advantage and to help her break the ice.

Loren: That picture was taken on their first day of kindergarten.

Eddie: Loren, i didn't see you come back in.

Loren: It's okay, i'm sorry about that i just had to speak to my boss about something.

Eddie: You tried to get someone else to take my case.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie

Eddie: So your not going to help me? Loren, my manager said that if you can't help me no one can.

Loren: Eddie, i tried getting someone else to take the case, but you are one lucky guy, my boss seams to believe in your innocence but has this idea that i am the only lawyer here who can prove it in court.

Eddie: So does that mean i at least have a shot?

Loren: Look, i am willing to put whatever happened between aside for right now, i will treat you like i would any regular client when this is all over i want things to go back to how they were.

Eddie: Me too, Lo

Loren: I don't mean how they were eight years ago, i meant how they were yesterday.

Eddie: You can't blame a guy for hoping. Loren not a day has gone by where i didn't think about you or our daughters. For eight years straight i prayed that one day you would come back to me, one day we would be a family again. My dream is staring me in the face Loren, i see that you are still mad and angry but now that you are talking to me can we finally discuss what actually did happen all those years ago?

Loren: Eddie, i am only talking to you now because i am not being given a choice. Amber, my boss told me that if i don't take you on she will fire me. Anyway can we get down to business we can discuss the kids later.

Eddie: What have you been told?

Loren: Not much, just that they have you on the hook for murdering your fiance.

Eddie: I know what that may seam to you but hear me out before you panic, i am no and have not been engaged since i was engaged to you. Chloe Carter died while i was visiting her in prison and the press decided to leak out that i killed my fiance. The police knowing our long history knowing that i blamed Chloe for our break up decided that i was guilty of killing Chloe.

Loren: Did you do it?

Eddie: Are you really accusing me of killing Chloe?

Loren: Eddie, there is a protocol that i have to follow, so i apologize if any other questions offend you i am just doing my job, the more questions i ask and you answer truthfully the better i can help you.

Eddie: I understand, sorry for getting upset

Loren: It's okay, you just aren't used to me questioning you like this, it might be brutal but i will try and do my best to help you, now back to the questions did you kill Chloe Carter?

Eddie: No

Loren: Where you there when Chloe died?

Eddie: No

Loren: It says here she died of poison, did you give her anything to eat or drink while you were visiting her?

Eddie: No, but i visited her right after she ate lunch that day.

Loren: Okay great, what was the nature of this visit?

Eddie: I was trying to get her to send you a note of apology, once you asked for space i tried to give it to you, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting you back. For five years i went to the prison once a week to try and crack Chloe, and that day was no exception, nothing worked however.

Loren's office phone range so she picked it up.

Loren: Loren Tate

Melissa: Lo, it's Melissa there's been an accident, i know you are meeting a new client now but we need you home emergency.

Loren: Mel are the girls okay?

Melissa: I don't want to tell you anything over the phone, can you please get over here fast.

Loren: I will be right there.

Loren hung up the phone and picked it up again.

Loren: Amber i just got a call from home, there has been an emergency i'm leaving now i will be back tomorrow.

Amber: Is this just a way to ignore the Duran case.

Loren: No, i was in middle of talking to him when the call came in i will reschedule with him later, but family needs me.

Amber: Go, text me later to let me know your all okay.

Loren: Thanks.

Loren hangs up the phone. and runs out the door. Eddie follows her.

Loren: Eddie, i'm sorry i'll contact you later tonight i have to go.

Eddie: I'm coming with you

Loren: This doesn't concern you my children need me right now.

Eddie: Loren in case you forgot they are my children as well whatever the emergency i want to be there for them right now.

Loren's cell phone rang.

Loren: Hello

Avery: Mom

Loren: Avery sweetie are you okay?

Avery: Yeah but can you come home now something is very wrong

Loren: With who? Is Em okay? Avery? Ave are you there? Avery? Avery!


	42. Chapter 42

Loren stood there staring at her phone at burst into tears. Eddie unsure of what Loren wanted decided to do what he knew best and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around and let her cry in his arms. After five minutes Eddie pulled away.

Eddie: Loren can i drive you home?

Loren: Whatever

Eddie helped Loren into his car.

Eddie: Loren where do you live now?

Loren: At my mom's place in the valley.

Eddie drove as fast as he could, but the ten minute drive felt like an eternity for Loren. Eddie was still confused as to his role in all of this but he figured he would just let Loren run the show for now after all they didn't know what the emergency was. When Eddie pulled up in front of the house there were cop cars, a fire engine and an ambulance. Loren ran out of Eddie's car as fast as her legs would carry. She ran down the driveway and straight into the house. Melissa was sitting on the living room couch with the twins.

Loren: Oh, Avery, Emma thank god you are both okay. Mel what's going on?

Melissa: Loren can i talk to you in the other room.

Loren: Sure, girls will you be okay here alone for a minute?

Loren and Melissa walk into the other as Eddie walked into the living room. He saw the girls and decided to take a few moments to get to know them. He didn't have a clue as to what they knew about him so he decided to play it cool.

Eddie: Hi, i'm Eddie i work with your mom, what are your names?

Avery: I'm Avery and this is my twin sister Emma.

Eddie: Nice to meet you both.

Eddie continued talking to the girls while Melissa briefed Loren in on the current situation.

Melissa: Loren, i don't want you to panic but Max was in a car accident.

Loren: Oh my god, how is he, will he be okay?

Melissa: We don't know yet, the paramedics just took him to the hospital, your mom went with him.

Loren: How did it happen?

Melissa: Your dad was on his way back to the club when someone blew a red light and drove straight into him, the other driver was only slightly injured. Max's car was totaled so at first they thought there were no survivors, luckily his body had been thrown from the car and when the paramedics found him they were able to find a pulse so he is alive.

Loren: I can't believe this, my mom must be going crazy.

Melissa: Lo, you go to the hospital to be with your mom, i'll take care of the girls.

Loren: You would do that for me?

Melissa: Of course i would, you are my sister after all, now go your mom needs you.

Loren and Melissa come out of the room and they find the girls sitting on Eddie's lap while he read them a book.

Avery: Mom, Eddie told us you work with him

Emma: He is reading us a story.

Avery: Why did you never bring him here before, i like him.

Melissa: Loren, what the hell is going on?

Loren: Eddie is the new client i was telling you about, i only found out when i got back to work. I was talking over his case with him when you called, he drove me here.

Melissa: Did anything happen between you to?

Loren: Nope

Eddie: I wish.

Melissa: Lo can i talk to you a moment in private, now?

Loren and Melissa walk back into Loren's room.

Loren: What?

Melissa: Lo, i don't care how much you hate the guy you have to tell him.

Loren: Tell him what?

Melissa: About Max

Loren: But why?

Melissa: Max is still his dad, he has a right to know.

Loren: I think he lost that right eight years ago.

Melissa: No, you all chose to lock him out of your lives, none of you ever gave him a chance to explain himself. Look i don't care right now what happened between you, and frankly it doesn't matter. The fact is that Max is Eddie's dad.

Loren: If i tell him, he will panic and insist on coming with me to the hospital, i don't think i can handle that right now.

Melissa: Loren, for once in your life can you think about everyone else besides for yourself. Lo, you are one of the best people i know out there in the world and yes you went through some very crazy things, but eight years ago, Eddie was the best thing that ever happened to you. You are still in love with him and i think that sometimes that love scares you.

Loren: You're right i do still love him.

Melissa: Then what are you waiting for, go out there and tell him.

Loren: That i love him, not in your life.

Melissa: No silly, because you love him, tell him about his dad. No one is telling you, you have to take him back right now all I am saying is his dad is lying in the hospital and he deserves to know.

Loren: I don't know Mel.

Melissa: Think of it this way, if the situation was reversed would you want Eddie to tell you.

Loren: Of course i would.

Melissa: Then its simple then you will go out there and tell him what is going on.

Loren: Wish me luck.

Loren walked back to the living room where Eddie and the twins were sitting.

Loren: Girls, mommy needs to talk to Eddie for a couple of minutes outside. Auntie Mel is going to watch you for a little bit okay.

Avery: Mom, what's going on, why is no one telling us?

Loren: Ave, everything is going to be okay, but mommy doesn't know exactly what is going on yet, when i do i will tell you what you need to know okay.

Avery: kay,

Loren: I love you both.

Loren kissed them both before getting up and walking out of the door. Eddie waved good bye to the girls.

Emma: Will you come again Eddie?

Loren: If your mom lets i would love to

Emma: Mom, can he?

Loren: We'll talk about it later, i am in a rush i'll see you both later.

Eddie followed Loren out the door.

Loren: Eddie can you please drive us to Cedars, i'll explain what is going on during the car ride.

Eddie did as asked, he got in the driver seat and started driving.

Eddie: Loren, i don't mean to pry but you are starting to worry me, what is going on.

Loren: Eddie i really didn't want to tell you but i know you deserve to know, can you promise me to remain calm after i explain the situation to you.

Eddie: I will try.

Loren: Eddie, i don't have a car and it is crucial we get to the hospital alive can i count on you to do that for me?

Eddie knew Loren was testing him for something more than just this car ride.

Eddie: Loren, i once promised you that you can count on me and i know i let you down once, but i promise you that will never happen again.

Loren: There has been a car accident, your dad was at the wheel, the car has been totaled but he is still alive.

Eddie: What? How? Do you know how he is doing?

Loren: I don't have any more information than i already told you. I'm sorry, i wish i could give you more.

Eddie drove the rest of the way as fast as he could, he pulled into the hospital's parking lot parked the car and then they both ran straight into the hospital. They got Max's information from the front desk and went straight up to his room. Loren walked in front of Eddie.

Loren: Eddie, i know this might be hard to hear, but your dad might not want to see you.

Eddie: I am aware

Loren spotted Nora sitting on a chair outside of Max's room and ran over towards her. Loren hugged Nora as tight as she could.

Loren: Mom, how is he? How is dad?

Nora: Thank god he is doing alright, the almost dead, that was just a misunderstanding.

Loren: What does that mean?

Nora: He broke both his arms and has a couple of scratches but other than that he perfectly fine.

Loren: So then why did Mel say they thought he might be dead?

Nora: They thought that because he was unconscious when they found him, but they were wrong.

Loren: That is a huge relief, so when will he be able to come home?

Nora: They want to keep him here over night but they said he should be able to come home tomorrow.

Eddie felt like he couldn't wait anymore and walked over to Loren and Nora.

Eddie: I'm sorry to interrupt but Loren how is my dad?

Nora: Lo, what the hell is he doing here? You know how Max feels about him

Loren: Mom, it's complicated but to make along story short Eddie was the new client, he heard there was an emergency and drove me here, i promise there is nothing more going on.

Nora: Max is going to be really angry if he sees him here.

Max: If i see who here?

Loren stepped to the side a little so that Eddie was visible to Max.

Max: Get him out of here, what is he doing here?

Nora: Max, please don't over stress yourself. He was with Loren when she found out about the accident and couldn't stay away.

Max: Now you couldn't stay away? You stayed away for two months, two months without any contact, two months where i didn't know if you were alive or dead. You had no problem staying away then, why can't you do the same now.

Eddie: Dad, i understand you are still upset about that, but I made that mistake eight years ago. I tried explaining myself many times since then but you never wanted to hear me out. Those two months were hell for me, but that was nothing compared to what all of you put me through during these past eight years. Dad, i heard you were almost dead and lying here in the hospital, i had to come I am sorry if you don't want to see me.

Max: Well then i don't want you here, can someone please call security to escort Eddie out.

Loren: Mom, are you going to stay here with Dad overnight?

Nora: Yeah, will you be okay at the home alone until then?

Loren: I will be fine mom, don't worry dad you work on getting your strength back. Eddie you are my ride as my car is still at the office can you drive me to my car please?

Max: Loren, you dating Eddie again because you know he is still kind of your brother.

Loren: Dad, we are not dating i was forced into defending him in court he happened to be there when Mel called me, i would never do that to you.

Max: Okay great. Have a great night.

Loren: Have a great night. Feel better dad.

Loren hugged Max then Nora. Before she had a chance to turn around her phone rang at the same time as Eddie's did.

Loren: This is Loren.

Eddie: Eddie Duran.

Loren: I will be there as soon as i can. Can you tell me what it is now?

Eddie: What? No way? How did this happen, I cant believe it. That is great news.

Loren: I will be right there.

Eddie: I will be right over so we can celebrate.

Loren and Eddie hung up their phones at the exact same time. They looked at each other as they walked out of the hospital together.


	43. Chapter 43

Loren: Eddie my boss just called she needs me in the office immediately.

Eddie: I assumed she would call you.

Loren: What does that mean?

Eddie: Dave, my manager just called as well.

Loren: Dave? What happened to Jake?

Eddie: He left when you did, apparently everyone i knew was so mad at what happened they decided to leave L.A.

Loren: What about Kelly?

Eddie: Once you were gone she moved back to New York, she now has her own management company out there.

Loren: She still with Jake?

Eddie: Dating? No. Jake moved back to Chicago and he is remarried to Tracy and they have a girl and boy.

Loren: You kept up with him?

Eddie: Not really but i do talk to him every once in a while.

Eddie pulled up in front of Loren's office. Loren opened the door and then turned to face him.

Loren: I will call you later to reschedule okay.

Eddie: I would appreciate that.

Loren got out of the car, Eddie watched as she walked into the building and then he drove off into the night. Loren walked through the lobby and straight to her office. Amber was sitting there waiting for her.

Loren: What is going on?

Amber: Loren, sit down.

Loren sat in her chair opposite Amber and waited until Amber spoke.

Amber: Loren, i am really sorry about slapping you with the Eddie Duran case. But i was stuck i had no other choice.

Loren: It's okay, i'll survive.

Amber: I just got a call from the D.A. I'm not sure what you did but they dropped all charges.

Loren: I was just doing my job.

Amber: You didn't even have the case a day and you got the charges dropped. This case has been going on for 3 years, there were lawyers who had this case on their desk for half that time and weren't able to accomplish anything. How did you do it?

Loren: I called the D.A. while he was talking to my mom in the hospital.

Amber: And just like that you got him to drop the charges?

Loren: Well it wasn't that simple. Seven years ago when Eddie and I first broke up he tried winning me back, but he was too late.

Amber: Loren, what happened between the two of you? I kept up with the news but all the stories contradicted each other i am still unsure as to what really broke the two of you up.

Loren: Amber, i love you dearly and consider you family but i really don't want to talk about it, spending this last day with Eddie was confusing enough, helping him out was even harder. Anyway in one last attempt to prove to me that he still loved me he caught Chloe incriminating herself on tape. Eddie sent me the tape, but i was too angry to listen to it, i didn't want to forgive him a part of me wanted him to suffer the same way he made me suffer. But i still love him, i never threw out that tape i kept it on me at all times.

Amber: Did you ever listen to it?

Loren: When i moved back to Los Angeles my mom warned me that i might bump into Eddie while living here she convinced me to listen to the tape, once i listened to the tape, it was hard not forgive him but i didn't want to. I was really happy with where i was in my life at that point so i decided to keep the tape and pretend i hadn't listened to it.

Amber: What changed?

Loren: When you gave me Eddie's case file today, i knew that what was on the tape would prove his innocence, at first i wasn't sure if i wanted to help him at all but when i thought i had lost my dad again, i couldn't stand the pain i felt and i realized that it was about time to forgive Eddie. I have dated a couple of guys since Eddie but none of them were him. Amber, i still love him and a part of me wants to take him back. When i admitted that to myself i knew what i had to do. I called the DA told him i had one more piece of evidence that was really important. I sent it to him and he told me he would listen to it right away.

Amber: From the phone call i got from him i am guessing he listened to it and it worked. Good Job Loren, i knew you could win this case.

Loren: Thanks Amber, i was only doing my job.

Amber: No you weren't you did much more than that, you did this for him because you love him. Loren stop torturing him and yourself go tell him you love him.

Loren: But i'm scared to do that.

Amber: And that is completely normal, the guy disappeared on your wedding day, it would be abnormal had it not affected you, but Loren so many years have passed since then, no one is saying that just because you tell him you love him you will have to marry him tomorrow, i am not even telling you to tell him you love him, but i am saying that you should at least give him one more chance, see where it can go.

Loren: I know your right, but i am still unsure.

Amber: You told me on more than one occasion that you thought it was about time that your kids had a father, it wont happen overnight Loren, but it wont ever happen if you don't try. Now you have his number, call him tonight and see where it will go.

Loren stood up and hugged Amber.

Loren: i will take what you told me tonight seriously i will really think about it.

Amber: You better, now go home and get a good night sleep after winning this case your desk will be loaded tomorrow.

Loren: Thanks, good night.

Loren walked out of the office into the cool Los Angeles air. She took out her keys and zapped the car. slowly she walked to her car opened the door and got inside and drove home.

Melissa was tidying up the house when she heard the keys turn in the door. Melissa looked up and saw Loren walk through the door.

Melissa: Loren, you look horrible come here sit down, how's Max? Your mom?

Loren: Max will be okay my mom is staying with him for the night, the doctors said he should be able to come home tomorrow morning.

Melissa: Lo, that's great news so why do you look so devastated? No wait let me guess, Eddie

Loren: Mel you are a genius.

Melissa: Loren you want my brutal honest opinion?

Loren: Not really but you are going to give it to me anyway weather i want it or not.

Melissa: You know me so well Lo.

Loren: So whats your opinion.

Melissa: When Eddie skipped your wedding you were so hurt and confused that refused to hear him out when he finally did try to explain himself. Even when you finally did listen you chose to ignore it. I think a little of it had to do with your wounded pride. Loren look you are an amazing lawyer and this city is lucky to have you living here but among your many great qualities you are a phenomenal singer, you gave up on that life when you gave up on Eddie. Loren maybe its time to climb down off the pedestal and actually do what is good for you. You love Eddie he loves you its about time you kissed and made up.

Loren: Mel it's not that easy and you know that.

Melissa: it can be that easy if you would just let it be. The only reason why its hard is because you are making it difficult on you and on everyone else around you.

Loren: Don't you think that maybe you can be a little more sensitive than that.

Melissa: I have been nothing but overly sensitive to you for the past eight years, its about time you faced reality. You made your life work without Eddie in it but its not really working for you. You miss him, you need him your girls need him.

Loren: Mel, i don't need Eddie specifically if you want i can try dating again, but please not Eddie.

Melissa: Loren specifically Eddie and you know that, you two are meant for each other, he made a mistake a huge one yes, but is that a reason for you to throw away your entire life? You have been barely functioning these past years, you do everything in auto pilot, just try it with Eddie one more time. That's all i am asking you to do,

Loren: What about the girls every time i dated someone they drove me crazy.

Melissa: That was because none of the guys you dated were actually their father. But Eddie is, they met him today and because he loves and respects you he didn't tell his children who he really was. Loren the guy loves you he made one mistake you punished him enough for it already just go and do everyone a favor and try it. You don't have get engaged tonight or tomorrow but start with simple dating, get to know each other again see if you can make it work, But Loren you will never know if it can happen again if you don't try it at least one more time.

Loren: Amber told me the same thing today but i don't know what to do. What about Max, what will he say.

Melissa: Max will forgive him, Eddie is his son.

Loren: But that makes it really weird its like dating my brother.

Melissa: It wasn't weird back then when you were going to marry him

Loren: That's because we started dating before our parents did.

Melissa: No, it has nothing to do with that you are just trying to come up with excuses why you shouldn't give him another shot.

Loren's phone rang, momentarily taking her out of her misery. Loren took her phone out of her purse took one look at it and rolled her eyes.

Melissa: Loren, this is your chance, just answer it.

Loren: How did you know it was him?

Melissa: Your face lit up when you saw his name on the screen.

Loren: Melissa you are too much.

Melissa: If you don't pick up i will, and if i do i will tell you that you still love him.

Loren: No way,

Loren answered the call.

Loren: Hello

Eddie: Hi Loren, its Eddie, how are you?

Loren: I'm fine, you?

Eddie: I am doing great thanks to you. That's actually why i am calling, i wanted to thank you for getting the charges dropped.

Loren: I was just doing my job i am glad it all worked out okay

Eddie: Loren, i know you are still angry and mad over what happened all those years ago but i was wondering if i could take you out for dinner so i can properly thank you for your hard work.

Loren: Oh, um, i don't know.

Melissa mouthing to Loren: Say yes, just say yes.

Loren: You know what i think i can make that work.

Eddie: Great Loren, i really appreciate that. Can tomorrow night work for you.

Loren: My dad is coming home from the hospital tomorrow so i don't think that can work.

Eddie: What about Friday night?

Loren: Friday night will be great.

Eddie: Amazing Loren, i will pick you up at 8

Loren: Can you make it 8:30 the girls go to bed at 8.

Eddie: Of course, 8:30 it is. Looking forward.

Loren: Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Good night.

Eddie hangs up the phone and for the first time in eight years he smiles. While Loren slowly puts down the phone as Melissa envelopes her in a huge hug.

Melissa: Loren, i promise you will not regret this.

Loren: I hope you are right.


	44. Chapter 44

For Loren the week seamed to fly by so fast she could barely keep up. Eddie on the other hand felt as if this was one of the longest weeks in his life. He could not wait for Friday to come and it felt to him as if Friday would never happen. But it did. Finally the week was coming to an end and Eddie was really excited and nervous at the same time. He showered and reshowered so many times he thought his skin would never recover.

He felt like a girl as he tried on every article of clothing he owned. He wanted this night to be perfect for Loren. Eddie was ready to scoop her up in his arms take her down the city hall and marry her on the spot but he knew Loren wasn't there anymore. But now that he was actually going out on a date with her for the first time since his life fell apart he realized just how much he really missed and needed her. Through all this time the feeling was there but in order to keep himself afloat he kind of ignored the piece of his life that was obviously lacking. Now that it was so close to him it was hard for him to keep his feelings in check. He knew that if he wanted to get Loren back all to himself he would just have to follow her lead and that was exactly what he promised himself he would do as he checked himself out one last time in the mirror and closed the door to the loft behind him, ready to open up an old chapter of his life.

Melissa knocked on Loren's bathroom door.

Melissa: Lo, its been almost two hours since you went in to take a shower, is everything alright in there we are all starting to get really nervous.

Loren opens the door to the bathroom and she is wearing a bathrobe her hair is pinned up in a large clip.

Loren: I can't do this, i can't go out with him, what in the world was i thinking.

Nora: Lo, you were thinking about yourself, the girls and the life you once had with Eddie, yes he hurt you but the time has come for you to move on and forgive him. If you want we are here to help you get ready but you are going on that date tonight weather you like it or not.

Loren: You will not get me to go out with him.

Nora: If i have to i will put you in his car myself, then you will really have what to be embarrassed about. He is your girls father and he deserves to know them. We all stood behind you when you wanted him out of your life but as his family we are now standing behind him when he wants us back in his life.

Loren: You and Max cut him out of your life as well, it wasn't only me.

Nora: You're right Loren, we did what we thought was right in the moment, and we are now doing what we know is right, i'm sorry if you don't like it but as a mother yourself i am sure you understand where i am coming from.

Loren: No one is giving me a choice then huh?

Melissa: Nope even Max is on board.

Loren: How did that happen?

Melissa: I have to give your mom all the credit for that.

Nora: Max and I had a really long talk about this and we both agree that what happened between you and Eddie happened but it is time to put all of that behind us. Max agreed to give you the head start but after your date with Eddie tonight Max would like to have Eddie back in his life.

Loren: How did something so good turn into this huge mess?

Nora: You let it spiral out of control.

Loren: I know it's mostly my fault but you helped me keep it this way.

Nora: That's true, instead of trying to blame someone for this mess you might want to get ready for this date of yours as Eddie will be picking you up in 45 minutes.

Loren: Oh no, what about the girls and bedtime.

Melissa: Don't worry about it, Max has the girls under control you get ready and before you leave you can go into their room to say good night.

Loren: Is it crazy that i am actually excited for this date

Melissa: Of course not Lo, you love him once and despite your act you never stopped loving him. He hurt you really badly and that hurt was clouding your judgement but its time for the clouds to lift and for you to finally face the silver lining.

Loren: Mel you are the best.

Melissa: I know.

Melissa helped Loren pick out the perfect outfit, do her hair and put on her makeup just so, while Max put the girls to sleep. Finally it was 8:30 and the door bell rang. Loren panicked while she looked at Melissa.

Loren: There is no turning back now, huh?

Melissa: Nope, I will go let Eddie in, you go say good night to the girls.

Loren followed Melissa out of her bedroom. Melissa went and opened the front door.

Eddie: Melissa, it's nice to see you again, is Loren here?

Melissa: Yeah she is just saying goodnight to the twins she should be out any minute.

Eddie: How is she Mel? For real, do i have a chance?

Melissa turns her head to make sure Loren is not listening in.

Melissa: Eddie, you really hurt Loren but we all agree that it is time for her to put it behind her. Loren will get there slowly, i can honestly say i think you have a fair shot with her.

Eddie: That is a huge relief to hear.

Melissa: Eddie don't ruin it this time.

Eddie: I would never think of it.

Loren: Never think of what?

Eddie: Loren, you look great.

Loren: We haven't even gone out yet and you are already ignoring my questions.

Eddie: Nope, i would never think of it.

Melissa: Well i am glad to see that after all these years Eddie still has his sense of humor. Now why don't you two actually go out.

Eddie: Loren, shall we?

Loren: We shall

Melissa: Good night don't stay out too late.

Eddie: Now you sound like Nora did the first time i took Loren out.

Melissa: I guess that's the mother side of me coming out.

Eddie gave Loren a questioning look.

Loren: Ill fill you in later.

Eddie: Can't wait.

Loren: Mel keep me posted on the girls.

Melissa: Will do, now forget about them for a couple of hours and let yourself have fun.

Melissa walked back into the house and closed the front door behind her. She peeked through the window to make sure that Loren actually got into Eddie's car. Eddie opened up the front passenger door for Loren and closed it behind her once she got in.

Melissa: Loren is safely in the car and Eddie is driving off.

Nora: Wow, i thought she would never actually get in that car with him.

Max: Me too, i'm glad she did though.

Knowing that Loren was a fan of music Eddie decided to put on the radio, he was extremely surprised though when a duet of the two of them came on. Eddie quickly turned off the radio. He hoped he hadn't just nuked his chances of ever getting back with Loren.

Loren: It's okay you can put it back on.

Eddie: Are you sure?

Loren: Yeah, i always listen to our old albums.

Eddie: Albums? we had only put out one album together

Loren: I know, i listen to mine and your old ones as well as our duet album.

Eddie: Would you mind if i asked you why you still listen to it?

Loren looked down at her feet in embarrassment and Eddie pulled over to the side of the road.

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren, i promised my self a hundred times i wouldn't bring up the old times, i really wanted this date to go well, i shouldn't have asked you that.

Loren: Eddie you have nothing to be upset about, i walked right into that trap myself, i just wish it wasn't so hard for me to tell you the honest answer to the question.

Eddie: I can give you as much time as you need to answer that question. Forget i asked it, if and when you feel comfortable enough though i will be here ready to hear your answer.

Eddie had a feeling he knew what the answer was and he realized that Loren just needed time to be able to come out and say it straight to his face. Eddie started the car up again he turned the radio back on and the rest of drive was done in silence. They both got out of the car and quietly walked side by side not touching into rumor.

Waitress: Eddie, Loren it's been a while since the two of you have been here, would you like your regular table?

Eddie shot a questioning look at Loren

Loren: That would be great thank you.

They sat down at the table and ordered. After a couple of silent minutes Eddie decided to break the ice.

Eddie: So what has my father been up to these past eight years? From the hospital i gather that you started calling him dad.

Loren: Once the twins were born i started calling him dad so as not to confuse the girls. He had been doing really well. He owned a bar in Rhode Island he even brought Grace out there to help him but it wasn't a huge success. When we moved back here he started working at MK again. In the beginning he wanted to name it something else but my mom convinced him to keep the name as the name is famous in Hollywood and he would probably regret changing it as well.

Eddie: Your mom is right, i'm glad she convinced my dad to keep the name it would be really weird if he gave it a different name. Did he have a name in mind

Loren: That was the funny part for days he went around trying out all sorts of different combinations but none of them really made sense

Eddie: I can only imagine what that was like.

Loren: I'm sure you can.

They laughed softly together and the ice was finally broken. They stayed in the restaurant eating, talking and enjoying each others company for the next for hours.

Manager: Eddie, Loren it was a pleasure having you here with us tonight but unfortunately we do have to close up shop, so i am afraid you two will have to get going.

Eddie: Not a problem sir.

Loren: How did it get so late?

Eddie: I guess spending time with me wasn't as torturous as you thought it would be.

Loren: I never thought it would be torture i was just so angry and i was afraid you would hurt me again i thought the right thing to do was cut you out of my life completely. But now after spending this time with and i had an amazing time tonight i'm not so sure i made the right choice all those years ago.

Eddie's heart skipped a beat but he decided to take the bait.

Eddie: And why is that?

Loren: Because Eddie, I still love you.


	45. Chapter 45

A huge smile spread across Eddie's face as Loren went bright red.

Loren: I'm sorry, i didn't mean to, i, you know i have to go.

Loren got up and ran out of Rumor before Eddie could stop her. Eddie ran after her but once he got into the parking he couldn't find her.

Loren didn't know where she was going or why, she ran out of rumor so fast but she just kept on running she saw a taxi coming down the road which she found funny as who uses taxis in LA anymore but as Eddie had drive her to Rumor she had no car to drive herself so Loren got into the taxi.

Eddie spent the next 10 minutes looking or Loren until he realized she was no where to be found. Eddie slowly made his way back to his car, opened the door and got into the drivers seat and began to think. 20 minutes later Eddie parked his car at the bottom of the hill and made his way up to the top he was not completely surprised to find Loren sitting there.

Eddie cleared his throat, Loren turned around ad a huge smile spread across her face when she saw him.

Loren: I was wondering how long it would take you to come find me here.

Eddie laughed nervously

Eddie: were you testing me or something?

Loren: No, totally not, i figured that you would come here to look for me

Eddie: You came here anyway

Loren: Here is where i think best, even after all this time this is still my thinking spot.

Eddie: How often have you come here?

Loren: I would say about once a week,to be honest i was kind of surprised i never bumped into you here.

Eddie: Than why did you do it Loren? Why did you come here if you knew this was our spot?

Loren: It helped me feel close to you

Eddie smiled.

Eddie: So what happened? Why did you run off like that so quickly?

Loren: I don't know Eddie i guess it was all too overwhelming for me and i panicked.

Eddie: Yeah i guessed that much, you kind of made it obvious. For me the night was so amazing it was the best night i have had in over 8 years.

Loren: Me too Eddie, i had an amazing night and i guess that's what made me so scared. Eddie like i said earlier i love you i really do, i just don't think this thing, me and you dating can actually work.

Eddie was now completely confused and very frustrated but he knew that if he wanted Loren back he would have to tread carefully.

Eddie: Why not Loren?

Eddie was afraid he knew the answer - it was the reason she had stayed away all these years. Eddie knew it wouldn't be easy but if she let him back into her life again he would make sure not to screw it up again

Loren: How will i know it won't happen again?

Eddie: That what won't?

Loren: You leaving me right before the wedding

Eddie: I'm not trying to sound rude i just want to clarify something.

Loren: Okay

Eddie: You don't want to date me again because you are afraid that once again i will leave you on our wedding day?

Loren: I know it doesn't really make sense but its not just me anymore i have to think about, i have two daughters you know.

Eddie: Last i checked they were our daughters.

Loren: My point exactly, i cant put them through this whole process dating and an engagement only for you to leave again right before the wedding

Eddie: Lo, what makes you so sure we will be getting married again?

Loren: because if you had your way you would have taken me to city hall tonight and married me on the spot.

Eddie: True but i didn't

Loren: I know and i appreciate it

Eddie: Loren i would be lying if i said just having dinner with you was easy for me it wasn't i want to hold you in my arms, kiss you and much more but i respect what has happened in the past and i recognize that you are not yet ready to start off where we last ended off. I get that. But can we at least try this out and see where it goes?

Loren: I don't know Eddie, i just don't know.

Eddie: Look if it was up to me we would have been happily married for these past 8 years and Lo i know our life, our family it would have been great, unfortunately Chloe got what she wanted in the end she broke us up but Loren her plan only worked because you let it work.

Loren: Are you blaming me for breaking up with you after you missed the wedding?

Eddie No, that's no what i'm saying.

Loren: Than what are you saying Eddie?

Eddie: Loren had you really wanted it to work you could have made it work why didn't you try to find me once you realized i was missing. You tried really hard when everyone thought i was dead, why was that time any different than this time.

Loren: because you missed the wedding.

Eddie: Not by choice, i was stranded in a strange country all alone, not by choice Loren, i didn't plan for the plane to blow up. Why didn't you come to Casablanca?

Loren: Eddie everyone who tried contacting you got your voicemail we believed you didn't want to be found.

Eddie: If I didn't want to be found i would have turned off the GPS tracker in my phone. I kept it on at all times on purpose, i knew Jake could easily find me. I was actually a little hurt when no one came there to look for me.

Loren: Eddie we were all so hurt and angry that by the time we left Paris no one really wanted you to be found. Occasionally Jake would track your phone but each time you were still in Casablanca. Eventually Jake moved Chicago to work things out with Tracy and we lost touch with him about a month later Joe contacted my father letting him know that you were back. But by that point so much time had passed and so much had happened that none of us wanted to see or speak to you again.

Eddie: I understand that i just wish that you could have all listened to me, maybe these years would have been very different.

Loren: Maybe and maybe not

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Eddie can you answer me honestly what would you have done had the situation been reversed. Imagine you got to Paris and I was on the plane that blew up, 3 months pass before you ever hear from me again Eddie what would you have done?


	46. Chapter 46

Eddie: Lo, that's not a fair question to ask.

Loren: Eddie i know its a hard question but be honest, if this had never happened and you wouldn't know what it feels like to be shut out for so long what would you have done?

Eddie: I probably would have broken up with you.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: because the person I am supposed to marry kind of needs to be at the wedding if they don't show up its extremely hurtful but i would have listened when you did make contact.

Loren: Eddie do you really think you would have made contact after three months of zero communication, would you really have wanted to talk to the person who stood you up on your wedding day or would you want to try and move on.

Eddie: Loren, I never once questioned our actions, in the back of my mind i knew i probably would have reacted the same way if the situation were reversed

Loren: So why did you keep trying to contact me, why didn't you just give up

Eddie: Because i love you Loren. All i wanted was for you to realize that i would have never ditched you like that by choice. I didn't need you to forgive me or take me I just wanted you to listen to me, to know i would have never hurt you like that on purpose.

They are both quiet for a couple of moments when Loren's phone rang breaking the silence and jolting them both back to earth. Loren takes her phone out of her purse.

Loren: Eddie its my Mom, i really should take this.4

Eddie: Go ahead.

Loren: Hi mom.

Nora: Loren are you okay we are all really worried about you here.

Loren: I'm fine why?

Nora: Have you noticed the time.

Loren: No we were i middle of a conversation

Nora: Its close to two AM you have work tomorrow.

Loren looks at her phone

Loren: I'm so sorry we'll come straight home.

Nora: Okay honey, I am going to sleep now we'l talk in the morning.

Loren: Okay, have a great night mom. I love you.

Nora: I love you to.

They hang up their phones.

Loren: Eddie, its really late, would you mind taking me home?

Eddie: Sure

They walk together side by side to the car each one lost in their own thought. Eddie opens the passenger door for Loren and then gets into the drivers seat. They drive in silence for ten minutes until Eddie begins to speak.

Eddie: I had a really amazing time tonight Loren.

Loren: Me too

Eddie: I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to give me another shot and let me take you out on another date again.

Loren: I would love that Eddie

Eddie: Great, I am looking forward to having an amazing time again with you. how does Tuesday work for you?

Loren: I need to double check my schedule but it shouldn't be a problem

Eddie: E am going to plan the most amazing date for the most amazing woman.

Loren: Eddie, I said yes because I would love to see where this can end up but i'm still hurt. I don't want you to get your hopes up, just because i said yes to a second date doesn't mean i'm saying yes to marry you again right now.

Eddie: i would love to propose to you tonight but i'm not i'm willing to take as long as you need but please can you give us a fair shot.

Loren: Eddie, I'm willing to try for us, for the girls but i need you to realize that i was hurt by you once, it will take me a while until I'm where you want me to be.

Eddie: I know and i'm willing to wait for you Lo, your worth it.

Loren: Thanks Eddie, I appreciate it.

Eddie pulled up in front of Loren's house. turned off the ignition got out of the car and opened the door for Loren and he walked her up to the front door.

Loren: Eddie you know what the past couple minutes reminded me of?

Eddie: No

Loren: The first time you walked me to the door like a perfect gentleman - the night of your 22nd birthday. We took a drive up Mullholland and then you walked me to the door good night.

Eddie: Your right that was probably the first and only time i did that though.

Loren: Yup

They both laugh.

Eddie: You know what else i did that night?

Loren: Yup, you kissed me, right here.

Eddie: So you remember

Loren: of course i remember how could i forget that? Eddie even though i shut you out of my life, i didn't forget all our great times together.

Eddie: You consider that kiss a great moment?

Loren: Of course i do.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: That kiss symbolizes the start of our amazing relationship

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren, who continues to passionately kiss Eddie. After five minutes Eddie pulls away smiles and starts to leave.

Eddie: (calling out over his shoulder) That kiss is to symbolize us rekindling our amazing relationship. Have a great night Loren.

Eddie gets into his car and drives off leaving Loren standing outside the front door alone. She then walks into the house. All the lights are off and she was a little disappointed that everyone was sleeping but it was really late. Loren put her stuff down on the table when the lights went on in the kitchen.

Loren: Mel, you scared me what are you doing here?

Melissa: I couldnt sleep so i figured i'd come here and see how your date went

Loren: It went well

Melissa: I need all the details come on spill

Loren: We kissed

Melissa: (angry) You what

Loren: I though you'd be happy about it.

Melissa: Eventually yeah, but i don't think your ready for that right now, its not nice to lead him on. (excited) So how was it?

Loren: It was good really good. He drove me home from our spot and walked me up to the door when i started reminiscing about the first time he did that when we spoke about our first kiss and that's when he leaned i and kissed me. It felt so good Mel, so right i kissed him it was so amazing.

Melissa: So what does this mean for you, Eddie and the girls?

Loren: I'm hoping that one day we ca be a family but right now i need to take it slow.

Melissa: I totally agree, as much as we want to forget what happened, i think it will take time to get used to having him around again.

Nora comes out of her room.

Nora: Mel i thought i heard you scream. what are you doing here?

Melissa: Getting details on Loren and Eddies date

Nora: and did you get any details?

Melissa: They kissed.

Max: (screaming from the bedroom.) Loren emergency come quick.


	47. Chapter 47

Loren, Mel and Nora all went running into the twins room where Max was holding a screaming Emma.

Loren: Dad, what's going on?

Max: It's Avery, shes, shes

Max brakes down causing him to hold Emma even tighter. Loren pushes pat everyone until she reaches Avery's bed where she found Avery blue in the face struggling to breathe.

Loren: Emma, Dad what happened?

Emma: I woke up because I heard Auntie Mel scream so i turned to Avery and this is how i saw her i ran to your room but you weren't there so than i went to grandma and grandpas room and i brought grandpa here.

Max: Lo, I already called 911 they should be here any minute.

Loren sits down on the bed and holds Avery close. Avery is still fighting for every breath she takes. After waiting for what felt like an eternity they heard the sirens informing them that the paramedics were there. Melissa left the room and came back a minute later with the EMT's

EMT: Whats going on?

Loren: My daughter she's not breathing.

The paramedics unpacked their equipment and began working on Avery. They hooked her up to oxygen and slowly they were all able to relax as they saw her breathing begin to stabilize.

EMT: Ms Tate

Loren: Yes

EMT: We have good news and bad news can we talk somewhere private?

Loren: Sure

Loren walks with the paramedics into the living room

EMT: Ms. Tate

Loren: Please call me Loren

EMT: Okay Loren, the good news is your daughter is out of the woods and she will be perfectly fine.

Loren: And the bad news?

EMT: This can and will happen again

Loren: What do you mean it will happen again?

EMT: Loren actually I'm surprised this hasn't happened before. Your daughter has Asthma

Loren: Asthma?

EMT: Your daughter just had a sever asthma attack

Loren: Is it treatable?

EMT: The asthma, it won't go away but with the proper care and medications it can be controlled to the point it won't affect her daily life all that much.

Loren: What do you mean by all that much?

EMT: Most asthma patients have to carry around a rescue inhaler on them at all times plus take preventative medication every day. when it's under control she can go months or even years without ever needing to use her rescue inhaler.

Loren: So what now?

EMT: We will take her now to the hospital to make sure she is completely stabilize and once your there they will evaluate and properly diagnose her.

Loren panics a little

Loren: Does she have to go to the hospital?

EMT: Loren, no need to worry your daughter is really fine if you want you can refuse the extra medical assistance but i highly recommend you don't.

Loren: Why not?

EMT: Even though we were able to pin point the problem you still need a proper diagnosis which you can get from a regular allergist as well but taking her to the hospital is really just an extra precaution they can do better testing than a regular doctor.

Loren: If you think its best we go than we'll go.

EMT: Okay

Loren and the EMT walk back into the room where every one was waiting impatiently to hear what happened. The paramedics begin to pack up while Lore tells everyone what is going on.

Loren: Avery has Asthma

Loren collapses onto the bed as she slowly comprehends what just happened.

Melissa: So what happens next?

Loren: I'm going to go with Avery now to the hospital where they will do a full examination but she is totally fine. Mom, Dad we wont be in the hospital all that long can you stay here and watch Emma?

Nora: Of course honey but don't you want someone to go with you?

Loren: I will be okay on my own.

Melissa: I'll go with you Loren

Loren: but what about Ian and the boys.

Melissa: Ian is very capable to take care of them and like you said it won't be that long.

Loren: Thanks Mel, your the best.

Melissa: Anytime, that's what sisters are for.

EMT: Ms. Tate the ambulance is all ready, are you coming.

Loren: Yes

Loren hugs everyone good bye and gets into the back of the ambulance. Max puts Emma back to sleep and and than he and Nora go into their room. Melissa gets into her car and starts to drive to the hospital, on the way she calls Ian.

Melissa: Ian, hi

Ian: Mel where are you? It's really late or should i say really early.

Melissa: I went to Loren's to see how their date was.

Ian: Oh right she and Eddie went out again. It's about time those two got back together. So how did it go I'm sure you got all the juicy details.

Melissa: Ian they kissed they actually kissed

Ian: That's amazing do you think I can call Eddie, i really miss him

Melissa: Of course you can

Ian: So when will you be home?

Melissa: Avery had an Asthma attack earlier

Ian: Oh no that's horrible hows she doing how is Loren holding up?

Melissa: They are both okay. Loren went in the ambulance with her to the hospital

Ian: Go Mel, Loren needs you, I'll take care of things here until you get back. Tell Avery that uncle Ian says she has to get better soon.

Melissa: Okay, thanks Ian your the best.

Ian: Does Eddie know?

Melissa: No, why?

Ian: I know we all forgot but Avery is his daughter as well I think he has a right to know.

Melissa: I don't know he hasn't been in Avery's life before and Eddie and Loren are just starting to patch up their relationship.

Ian: Exactly, Imagine what it will do to their relationship if hours after they kissed for the first time in over 8 years their daughter is in the hospital and Loren doesn't tell him what message do you think that will send him?

Melissa: Your right I didn't think of it that way. Look i don't want to step on Loren's toes it's been a really long and emotional day for her. I'll mention what you said and than I'll let her do what she wants.

Ian: That's my girl, I love you babe.

Melissa: Love you too.

Melissa hangs up as she pulls into cedars. She gets to the front desk and the nurse tells her where to find Loren. Melissa walks up to Loren's room and finds Loren alone in the room pacing back and forth.

Loren: Mel, your finally here, I thought you weren't going to come in the end. What took you so long?

Melissa: Of course i'm here why wouldn't I be? Sorry it took so long you know what L.A. traffic is like.

Loren: It's okay, i'm glad your here now. I was going crazy here alone.

Melissa: Where's Avery?

Loren: They took her for testing

Melissa: How long should it take?

Loren: The doctor said it should take several hours.

Melissa: Lo, I know your scared and hurting right now but did you think of telling Eddie?

Loren: Eddie, Oh my gosh no Mel what do you think? Should i tell him?

Melissa: I don't know Loren, Ian thinks you should tell him. Ian thinks that now that you two went on a date Eddie will be hurt and might resent it if you don't tell him

Loren: But if i do he might think it means that i want to have him back to where we were.

Melissa: Lo, which would you prefer? Have him resent you for not telling him his daughter is in the hospital or to have him think he's getting closer to you than you want him to be.

Loren: I think i'm going to tell him, even if i wish i didn't have to, he is her father and he deserves to know.

Melissa: I'm going to go get coffee and give you space to make the call, you want a coffee?

Loren: Yes please.

Melissa left the room to get the coffee.

After Eddie had dropped Loren off at home he smiled as he drove the entire way back to the loft. Eddie parked his car and nearly danced his entire way upstairs. Eddie opened up the front door and walked over to the looked at the pictures of Loren and the girls that he had collected from the pictures that Loren had sent him over the years. Eddie lifted the cover of the piano and slowly he ran his fingers over the keys and for the first time since he lost Loren he sat down on the bench and began to play starting with "If there was no music", "One day at a time" and slowly he moved on to some of his other old hits. Eventually he took out one of his notebooks that Loren had bought him all those years ago and began to write a new song. Eventually he closed his book. Promising himself he would continue writing his song tomorrow he went upstairs and got ready for bed a little while later he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. And for the first time in a very long time he was looking forward to having a good day tomorrow. 45 minutes later his phone rang waking him, and without looking at the caller id he picked up.

Eddie: Hello

Loren: Eddie, it's Loren

Eddie quickly checked the time before answering her

Eddie: Lo, i'm so happy to hear from you but do you have any idea what time it is?

Loren: Avery is in the hospital.

Eddie: What?


End file.
